El más extraño plan de paz mundial
by AnGeLuSyCaIm
Summary: Un fic extraño donde cierto país propone una muy curiosa medida para alcanzar la añorada paz mundial.¡Nuevo capitulo y parejas escogidas! Votacion para elegir las parejas protagonistas cerrada Sin embargo, sigo admitiendo sugerencias
1. ¿Hasta que la proxima semana nos separe?

Como que me he ido aficionando a este tipo de escritos … antes solo hacia poemas emos en clase de historia xD (¿es solo cosa mía o la historia se ha vuelto mas interesante con esta serie? … )

En fin, aquí va la nueva historia. Disfrútenla y contéstenme a la mini encuesta de parejas de abajo, porque sino no me aclaro con la conti Dx

*Se muy bien que Prusia no existe actualmente, pero tampoco se puede decir que murió, ya que es parte de Alemania. De todas formas me gusta tratarlo como un "país" y le sigo llamando Prusia, no Alemania xD

* * *

**_Hasta que la proxima semana nos separe_**

Todos los países del mundo habían sido reunidos en aquella sala gigantesca, adornada con múltiples globos, cintas de colores y comida gratis. Seguramente sería por eso último por lo que no faltó ningún país …

Sospechosamente, había comida típica de toda clase y de cualquier nacionalidad, incluyendo pasta ….Pero esta desapareció al instante cuando un par de ojos dorados se posaron en ese plato y un estruendoso grito resonó en la sala. Algo así como:

_- **"PASTAAAAAAAA!!"**_

Acto seguido, no hubo pasta para nadie más.

También, aumentando las sospechas y malas vibraciones de los más desconfiados, algunas cintas de colores se colocaron de tal modo que formaban las banderas de muchos países, como si el que les hubiera reunido allí les estuviera intentando halagar con patriotismos estúpidos.

Comida gratis, amabilidad, regalos y empleados haciéndoles la pelota a todos. Esto era muy extraño …

Aun así nadie se quejó y empezaron a devorar los alimentos, bailar y conversar animadamente con cualquier nación que se les pusiera por el camino, como debe ser. Todos parecían pasarla bien los unos con los otros, algunos riendo y otros discutiendo cómicamente, aunque por lo general se notaba un buen ambiente, lleno de felicidad, tranquilidad y paz mundial.

Lastima que eso durara más poco de lo que duró la pasta en manos de Italia del norte.

Eso pasó de ser una fiesta a ser la mayor y más caótica locura que se haya podido contemplar en la faz de la Madre Tierra.

Era como estar en un campo de batalla enfrentando a un ejercito de tanques.

No.

Era incluso peor.

Era como estar en un campo de batalla enfrentando a un ejercito de tanques con una pistolita de agua.

Solo tienes que pensar en el sitio mas extravagante, alocado y absurdo y multiplicarlo por cien. Así tendrás esta fiesta.

Aunque lo mas extraño de todo es que, a pesar del _peligro, _nadie podía negar que toda esa locura era realmente divertida, y no había verdadera enemistad. Solo ganas de joder y molestar al prójimo haciendo payasadas.

Inglaterra se había vuelto a pasar de copas [ _¿copas? ... ¿que copas? … Mas bien barriles llenos de vino_] .Totalmente ebrio, se dedicó a bailar por ahí vestido de hada, ángel, o de lo que diablos sea eso con lo que andaba haciendo el ridículo. Tras él, América le perseguía corriendo con una gran sonrisa mientras gritaba algo así como que era un héroe y que le salvaría de su embriaguez.

Por otro lado, Hungría buscaba a Prusia _**muy**_ cabreada con caldero en mano, que muy amablemente le robó al cocinero del lugar … después de amenazarlo de muerte, ya que se le olvido su sartén en casa. Al parecer su disputa con Prusia empezó cuando él le dijo que ella había engordado. Mas tarde, Hungria empezó a molestarse _ligeramente_ después de varias ofensas y repetidos:

**"_Soy el mejor_"**

**"_Estoy tan bueno que me violaría a mi mismo_"**

**"_Los terremotos se producen porque el suelo no puede soportar la presión que le causa el sostener mi grandiosa figura"_**

**"_Las gotas de lluvia son en realidad las lagrimas de los ángeles, que lloran porque jamás podrán ser mas gloriosos que yo. De verdad que no sé como puedo llegar a ser tan increíble_"**

Y después de un largo etcétera de comentarios por el estilo, Hungría se cansó y añadió como nueva meta en su vida la muerte del Prusiano a base de sartenazos, o mas bien _"calderazos"_ en este caso.

Entre tanto, España se encontraba de pie, con pose pensativa y expresión entre confundida e inocente, meditando cosas que es mejor no saber para preservar el buen juicio y la integridad física y mental de tu persona. Después de un rato hundido en su mundo de ensueños, cerró sus ojos y formó así un puchero adorable, mientras murmuraba para sí mismo:

- … mmm, no se porque … - pensó en voz alta- … pero desde hace rato tengo una extraña sensación. Como si alguien quisiera penetrar en **_mis dominios_**, invadir **_mis regiones vitales _**y tomar **_mi capital_** …- y mientras tanto, tras sus espaldas, Francia baboseaba y miraba lascivamente los **_territorios_** españoles [sobre todo "_los del __sur__"_], acercando peligrosamente sus (_demasiado)_ livianas manos hacia _tierras_ que no le pertenecen.

Al mismo tiempo, un italiano gruñón y con muy mala hostia fulminaba al francés con su mirada asesina, de tal forma que si una mirada _"fea"_ equivaliera a una bofetada en las mejillas francesas, nuestro Francia ya hubiera quedado sin cabeza de tantos golpes. El italiano había intentado esquivar los abrazos y mimos del cariñoso español y al final se alejó de él y le dejó solo ante _el peligro_, así que se sentía culpable. ¡Era solo culpabilidad! Nadie podía salir bien parado del acoso de ese rubio pervertido.

El apuesto francés, por su parte, ni se percató de los deseos asesinos de origen italiano y siguió acosando naciones, incluyendo a España, que sonreía dulcemente, encerrado en su "burbuja de la felicidad" e ignorando el peligro que corrían sus _regiones vitales_.

Por suerte, un mal inimaginable repleto de malas vibraciones se acercó por la zona y espantó al francés. Ese mal supremo llevaba un tubo de un grifo de metal como _arma _y repetía, constantemente, el nombre del pobre Lituania de forma tan espeluznante que podría congelar el fuego. Lituania simplemente estaba escondido bajo la mesa temblando de miedo y abrazándose a su amigo Polonia, mientras rogaban su salvación a todos los dioses habidos y por haber. A ellos también se unieron bajo el improvisado refugio Letonia y Estonia, que deseaban salir de allí como sea sin tener que encarar a un perturbado Rusia y su grifo letal.

Al parecer, las oraciones de estos últimos fueron escuchadas, pues una sombra misteriosa apareció tras Rusia y este palideció, sintiéndose acosado por un mal aún mas supremo. Giró muy lentamente su cabeza, aterrado, mientras comenzaron a formase pequeñas lagrimillas en sus ojos. Ante él apareció una mujer con un lazo en la cabeza y una mirada psicópata que envió escalofríos a todo su cuerpo. La mujer solo se dedicó a repetir una y otra vez algo así como: **"_cásate_"** o _**"¿acaso le prefieres a él antes que a mi?"**. _Rusia se puso a llorar y suplicar ayuda a Ucrania, mientras intentaba escapar del estrangulador y asfixiante agarre de su acosadora Belarús, la cual le dirigía una mirada demente y desquiciada.

Al verla, Finlandia se apresuró a buscar refugio cerca de Suecia y este, aunque no lo pareciera, estaba encantado de proteger a su "esposa"

China simplemente comía feliz con un asustado Japón y Alemania regañaba fervientemente a Italia del norte, Feliciano, que había comido tanta pasta que se encontraba medio muerto tirado en el suelo. Austria se ponía a regañar a todo el mundo por sus vulgares comportamientos y Suiza se la pasaba pegando tiros al aire con un cabreo monumental, porque al parecer, Austria había peleado con él. Al final, el rubio suizo no pudo evitar deprimirse cuando vio que había malgastado su carísima munición en su arrebato de ira, así que se marchó a un rincón a deprimirse tranquilamente, mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba. El austriaco comprendía su dolor, pues de tacaño a tacaño es imposible no entenderse, pero no sabía si debía renunciar a su orgullo e ir a animarlo o no. Por otro lado, su hermosa hermanita Liechtenstein los miraba estupefacta y se debatía internamente si sería una buena opción lo de buscar refugio bajo la mesa con toda esa gente rara.

Canadá no estaba peleando con nadie ni aunque quisiera, ya que nadie se percataba de su presencia … de nuevo. Así que se dedicó a lloriquear en un rincón, hasta que vino Cuba y comenzó a pegarle golpes, confundiéndolo con América y "_librándole" _así de su pena.

Los demás países solo peleaban los unos con los otros por temas entupidos, a excepción de los países de América del sur, como Uruguay, Argentina, Bolivia, Colombia, Ecuador y demás, que se reunieron formando un grupillo. El objetivo de dicho grupo era la creación de: **_"El-malefico-plan-contra-el-autor-de-la-serie-Hetalia-por-no-dejarnos-salir-aún-en-el-anime-después-de-habernos-tragado-cincuenta-y-pico-capitulos" _**

Como no se podía esperar de otra manera, al final el plan jamás fue plan, porque empezaron a discutir por tonterías y al final se aburrieron. Entonces, Venezuela empezó a _mirar feo _a Cuba, el que estaba más cercano a ellos y el único que consiguió salir en el anime.

- ¡A sobornado al creador de la serie! - gritó Brasil.

-¡Si, yo lo vi! - mintió Perú porque se aburría y quería acción.

- ¡Todos a por él! - gritó Paraguay con énfasis y saltó por encima de la mesa, seguido de cerca por un entusiasmado Chile, y tras ellos, todos los países que no salieron todavía después de tan larga espera, incluyendo algunos que ni siquiera eran de América del sur, pero que les agradó la idea de culpar a alguien. Entre los que se colaron en el grupo estaba México, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por razones desconocidas y que quizas sea mejor desconocer.

- ¡A por él! - vitorearon.

Y así comenzó una guerra de comida contra un desconcertado Cuba. España soltó un grito de exagerado horror al comprobar como sus tomates eran utilizados como munición por sus hermanos, ex-colonias y demás, así que corrió hacia ellos tratando de hacerles entrar en razón. Al final, el español consiguió algo de paz con bastantes dificultades y quedó mas que rendido, sentado en su silla y con sus tomates a buen recaudo.

Después de varios líos, risas, peleas, bromas y caos, los países acabaron exhaustos y agotados. Cada uno sentado en su asiento alrededor de la gran mesa redonda [ _¿… la de Merlín y el rey Arturo? xD_ ]

Repentinamente, Estados Unidos de América se levantó con una misteriosa sonrisa y se subió a una pequeña plataforma situada delante de la mesa del banquete, de modo que encaraba a todos los países que le miraban expectantes. Muchos ya habían supuesto que América había sigo el causante de esa extraña reunión, pero nadie sabía con exactitud lo que planeaba.

- Bien compañeros- comenzó este después de aclararse la garganta y sonreír adorablemente con una confianza típica en él- como algunos se imaginaban, he sido yo quien ha enviado las invitaciones, ya que tengo algo muy importante que decirles.

Inglaterra suspiró, aun medio ebrio, preguntándose que diablos estaría maquinando el estadounidense en su atolondrada cabeza. Tenia el presentimiento de que no seria nada bueno sin duda alguna. Por algo les había hecho la pelota y les había dejado armar ese escándalo, probablemente con el objetivo de quedar reventados y que no pudiéramos replicar contra lo que quiera que sea que tenga planeado.

- Como muchos sabréis - prosiguió - la paz entre todos nosotros es difícil de alcanzar. Durante siglos y siglos hemos luchado los unos con los otros en batallas egoístas y absurdas. Hemos causado daño a inocentes para satisfacer nuestra avaricia o simplemente por meras diferencias culturales, religiosas, filosóficas o políticas. En vez de compartir nuestra cultura y todo lo que tenemos con todos nosotros, siempre nos hemos dedicado, o más bien dicho, hemos sido obligados por nuestros lideres, a establecer nuestra propia forma de vida o costumbres e imponérselas a los demás …

Esta reunión trata de eso. De dejar de imponer nuestra voluntad, respetar a los países, sean los que sean y conseguir la añorada paz mundial.

Todos los países miraron asombrados al americano, que había adoptado una actitud y una pose muy seria, algo inusual en él . Todos estaban tan asombrados que no podían dejar de mirarle con la máxima atención.

- Y para conseguir dicha paz y perdonar los crímenes del pasado, primero debemos olvidar el odio …

y … ¿con que se combate el odio?

Los demás le miraron interrogantes …

- **_¡¡¡CON AMOR!!! _**- Grito el americano rebosante de hiperactividad, olvidándose por completo de su anterior seriedad . Acto seguido, y tras un breve y alegre **_"yujuu!" _**americano (y un entusiasmado **_"l'amour" _**que se oyó al fondo de **"_la sala muda de asombro_"** ), América siguió con su monologo y declaró animadamente:

- ¿¡Y como lograr amarnos y respetarnos!? _¡¡CON ESTO!!_ - tiró de un cordón y las cortinas que estaban tras él se abrieron, dejando a la vista de todos un extraño aparato que parecía una … ¿ruleta …?

Pues si, era una ruleta muy extraña con muchos colores y luces raras, que parecía mas bien una maquina tragaperras sacada de las Vegas que una ruleta. Si uno se fijaba mejor en ella, podría apreciar pequeños dibujos chibis de todos los países del mundo que formaban un circulo en torno a una flecha. A un lado de la ruleta había un botón rojo muy vistoso, que seguramente serviría para hacer girar la ruleta y que la flecha señalara a un país al azar.

- ¡Pero que es esa cosa! - exclamó Turquía confundido.

-Esta es la maquina que salvará al mundo- contestó feliz el americano, acariciando su preciada maquina con un cariño exagerado.

- ¡Y se puede saber como ese trasto inútil va a salvar al mundo, tonto! - le refunfuño el cejotas de pelo rubio.

- Pues muy sencillo. Para empezar no es un trasto sino la salvación de la humanidad. - proclamó totalmente convencido- Esta maquina elegirá un país al azar y dicho país se marcara en rojo. Después se vuelve a dar al botoncito rojo y otro país será escogido, marcándose en color azul. Cuando esto sucede, ambos países son eliminados de la ruleta y pasaran a ser una pareja durante una semana. Tendrán que aprender a convivir el uno con el otro en paz, comprendiéndose y respetándose mutuamente, a la vez que comparten todo. Y cuando digo todo es todo, como cultura, costumbres, comida, casa, problemas, alegrías, trabajo y … eeh … bueno, si quieren también pueden intercambiar … otras cosas mas … _intimas_. You know what I mean - agregó con un guiño.

La razón por la que es a la suerte es para que luego no digan que esto es un truco o algo por el estilo. Además, si queremos la paz mundial nos debemos llevar bien con cualquiera.

¿Acaso no es increíble?

¡Es incluso mejor que mi maravillosa idea de la construcción del hombre gigante que proteja a la Tierra del calentamiento global! ¡el plan maestro!

¿No os parece absolutamente genial y magistral?

¿¡A que es genial!?

La sala permaneció letalmente silenciosa y todos permanecieron quietos como estatuas, sin atreverse siquiera a parpadear o mover tan siquiera una pestaña.

- M-Me estas diciendo q-que … - balbuceó el egipcio.

- ¡Exacto! - declaró el causante de todo este lió- **_¡Hermanos, hemos sido aquí reunidos para unirnos en santo matrimonio a la suerte, hasta que la próxima semana nos separé!_**

- …

Los países aun no podían salir del trance que les había causado tan traumatizante situación. Empezaron a mirarse lentamente de reojo entre ellos, permitiendo ver en sus rostros expresiones de horror, disgusto, asombro, miedo y … ¿esperanzas?

No paso mucho tiempo más para que la sala pasase de estar muda a ser capaz de romper tímpanos, pues cada cual comenzó a hablar en voz alta, expresando su innecesaria opinión a chillidos y gritos difícilmente entendibles:

- ¡Eso es una soberana estupidez!

- ¡Oh! ¡Mon Dieu! ¡Es la mejor idea que ha habido y habrá en el universo! **_¡Tómenme!_**

- ¡Esta es la oportunidad de mi vida!** _¡CASATE! ¡¡CASATEEEE!!_**

_- NOOOO. ¡_Y si me toca con Grecia que voy a hacer!

- Por favor. Por lo que mas quieran … que _NO_ me toque _ELLA_.** _¡NO __ELLA__!_**

[_Breve intervalo de murmullos incomprensibles_]

- Miedo, miedo … - [ _Se pone a llorar_ ]

_- _Ojala me toque él, ojala me toque él, ojala me toque él, ojala me toque él, ojala me toque con **_ÉL_**, ojala me …

- ¡Me niego a aceptar esto! [_pensamientos = **¡si, si, SI!** **¡SIIIIIII!**_]

- Definitivamente **NO**

- B-bueno … y-yo …

- ¡Que insolencia! ¡Nadie es digno del maravilloso yo!

- Seria el paraisooo~ - [_murmura y babosea …_ ] [_Se imagina algo …_] - **¡Fusososoooo!** - [_Se queda flotando en "las nubes de la felicidad_"]

- Ve~ … y si te toca la marca roja en la ruleta … ¿quiere decir que eres _el uke_ o _el seme_?

- ¡C-cállate! ¿¡Dónde aprendiste _**eso** !?_

[_Mas murmullos incomprensibles_]

Y así durante varias horas … a pesar de que no estaban en plena forma, debido al agotamiento que les había producido tanta pelea durante la fiesta. Por otro lado, América esperó a que se aburrieran de sus disputas mientras se bebía un refresco y comía felizmente una hamburguesa.

Solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para convencerlos a todos de que dieran el "_si, quiero_"

Todo sea por la paz mundial.

_

* * *

_

_**AYUDENMEEEEE!! **¿QUE PAREJAS SALDRÁN EN LA RULETA? ¿QUE PAREJAS QUIERES?_

Veréis, no puedo poner a todos los personajes con su "pareja mas común" o con los más que se relacionen, porque sino la ruleta parecerá trucada xD. Claro que puedo poner algunas parejas consideradas canon, pero no pueden ser todos, solo unos cuantos afortunados. Así que si te gusta alguna pareja rara, extravagante o con falta de amor, pueden decírmelo y pensaré en darle una oportunidad. Por otro lado, también puedo poner que dos parejas están casadas, pero no están enamoradas sino celosas de otra pareja y se alían para conseguir al país que aman y que esta casado con otro xD

Quizás algunos consideren que en este capi hay algunos indicios de parejas pero en realidad yo no lo veo indicios sino canon xD .Por ejemplo, si crees que Francia no es un pervertido y que no acosa a España es que aun no has leído lo que yo he leído xDD A mi pobre España se me lo quería viol- .. consolar … y hasta le toco el culo y él ni se daba cuenta por estar pensando en sus rollos lol Es un amor! *debilidad por la inocencia*.Lo de los celos de romano no es invención, porque leí en no se donde información sobre él en ingles y decía que él demostró ponerse celoso cuando había gente rodeando a España o algo así. Y lo de Belarús … pues yo nunca la he visto sin estar acosando a Rusia y etc

Lo de la parte de América del sur es un mini tributo a estos países que no tienen aun un personaje. Veo injusto que solo este Cuba y que salga poquito pero entiendo que es complicado dibujar tanto personaje con tantos países que hay. Espero que nadie se haya molestado por las pequeñas burlas a los países. Después de todo no es como si todos los de ese país tengan que ser como su personaje (soy española y no me gusta el tomate ¬¬* ¿pasa algo?) Hay de todo y el que se deje llevar por prejuicios es idiota. Eso esta bien claro para mi.

Ojala los países nórdicos salgan más al igual que la historia de España e Italia. .


	2. El si quiero parte 1

NO ME MATEN ! POR FAVOR! NO ME MATEN! Estoy empezando a tomar decisiones respecto a las parejas y no puedo complacer a todo el mundo y a mi misma a la vez! T.T ¡Hay opiniones demasiado variadas! (más de las que imagine) y solo he podido aceptar algunas sugerencias interesantes que pronto seran reveladas (ademas ... una tiene sus debilidades ¬/¬)

También quiero aclarar que **parejas casadas no es lo mismo que parejas enamoradas**, y que es probable que al final muchos no acaben enamorados de las parejas con la que se casaron y otros si (aunque las parejas casadas tendrán sus momentos, ya que deben comprenderse y formar un vinculo de algún tipo).

Al parecer la gente no se a cortado en lo mas mínimo poniéndole parejas a España lol Es el más que tiene (como unos 7 candidatos o algo así ) así que me centré un poco más en él en este capitulo.

Supongo que el fic tiene expresiones algo informales y errores, pero es un fic de humor, ¿Qué más da? XD Ya habrá momentos para ponernos serios en la vida … desgraciadamente Dx

También tengo la impresión de que este capi es mucho menos gracioso, a ver que les parece ^^U

* * *

**"Si quiero" (parte 1)**

Después de horas y horas de interminable debate y más debate, los países empezaron a ceder a la alocada idea del americano. Algunos porque se fueron dejando convencer con palabras bonitas, otros porque en el fondo sentían que debían participar (aunque no tenían clara la razón) y otros porque tenían en su interior ese mal llamado _esperanza_, un sentimiento que puede partirte en dos por tristeza y desespero o llenarte de la más inmensa felicidad.

Otros simplemente aceptaron por mera curiosidad , por ganas de conocer a fondo (pero muy a fondo~) nuevos territorios, y otros porque estaban tan agotados que ya ni tenían fuerzas para negarse.

- ¡Oye! ¿¡Y que cojones hacemos los países formados por más de una persona, bastardo! - reclamó el eternamente enojado italiano - ¿¡Acaso quieres que montemos una orgía o que! … ¡Guarro! - y nada más terminar de decir la frase se arrepintió mil veces de sus palabras, pues a su espalda tenia a "_cierta persona_" mirándole como si el italiano fuera una especie de dios bajado al mundo humano para iluminarles con tan maravillosamente prodigiosa, grandiosa y perfecta idea.

- Oh, no se preocupen. La ruleta siempre señalara a uno de nosotros, no al país entero.

Suspiros de alivio, sobre todo el de Japón, inundaron la sala ante la desechada idea de un trío o incluso un cuarteto.

Aunque algunos suspiros no fueron precisamente de alivio …

A medida que iban aceptando, muchos a regañadientes, se les entregaba un papelito que debían firmar, confirmando así que "voluntariamente" aceptaban el matrimonio con cualquier país.

- ¡_NOOOOO_._ Por favor, no, no ,no, noooo!__¡No pueden hacerme esto!_- rogaba Rusia, el cual tenia a Belarus tras él agarrándole, o más bien dicho, espachurrándole la mano e intentándo hacerle firmar el papel a la fuerza. Después de que lo obligaran a firmar y el ruso se fuera a llorar a un rincón, nuestra acosadora Bielorrusa aprovechó para agarrar el papel y firmar como unas veinte veces, y hubiesen sido más si un tembloroso América no la hubiera intentado convencer de que eran ya suficientes.

Luego, el arrugado y maltratado papel pasó a España. Este se quedó contemplando el papel un rato.

- …

- ¿Y ahora que pasa? - le interrogó su ex, Portugal.

- ¿Alguien tiene una lupa? - preguntó el español después de haber comprobado que, _obviamente_, no llevaba ninguna en sus bolsillos.

_¿Quién diablos iba a llevar siempre una maldita lupa en el bolsillo de todas formas?_

- ¿Una lupa para que? - intervino China.

- Es que no hay manera de leer la letra pequeña.

- Deja ver eso, que seguro no será para tanto … - y China le arrebató el papel y se quedó otro rato más observando el contrato e impacientando a los demás países - … eeh … vamos a ver.

- … ¿y bien?

- ¿Alguien tiene un microscopio?

- ¿A-a quien le interesa la letra pequeña? Jajaja. ¡No sean tontos!¡Vamos, firmen! - dijo un sospechosamente nervioso americano agitando sus brazos arriba y abajo frenéticamente.

El prevenido Austria vio la reacción del americano y les pidió el papel a China y España. Miró el papel y sacando su lupita de bolsillo(?) procedió a leer en voz alta:

* * *

"_Por consiguiente, el abajo firmante acepta las condiciones de este contrato matrimonial, con su correspondiente cónyuge al azar, bajo su entera responsabilidad, no haciéndose cargo América, en ningún caso de: _

_Muertes, __depresiones, besos robados, corazones rotos, cursiladas empalagosas, diabetes, golpes, sartenazos, suicidios, peleas matrimoniales, violaciones, masoquismo, sexo duro, acoso, traumas, dolor de cabeza, dolor de regiones vitales, dolor de "otra parte del cuerpo", invasión de la intimidad, fetichismos, daños colaterales, daños no colaterales, pago de anticonceptivos, embarazos, resecciones economicas, maridos/esposas vagos y/o amargados, pago de lunas de miel (y menos si son caras), infidelidades, mal de amores, subidas del IVA, crisis mundiales, etc, etc, etc. _

_A su vez todos los firmantes estarán obligados a llamar héroe a Estados Unidos y alabarlo como a un dios."_

_

* * *

_

Sobra decir que después de leer esto muchos deseaban ver a América en una sala de tortura. Al no ponerse de acuerdo en que tipo de tortura sería la más dolorosa, solo decidieron que le obligarian a que quitará al menos la ultima condición, ya que "héroe" era la ultima palabra con la que le calificarían en ese momento.

A parte de eso, todo siguió con relativa _normalidad, _por decir algo, ya que la palabra normal no define muy bien esta situación_. _Los países, sin mucha elección, comenzaron a pasarse la hojita y firmar, notándose con evidente claridad quienes estaban más a favor y quienes en contra. Eso fue debido a que algunas firmas habían sido destacadas por lo menos tres veces, escritas con los colores del arco iris o en mayúsculas, y hechas tan grandes que se tomaban gran parte de la hoja, o por el contrario, eran muy chiquititas y con el proposito de pasar desapercibidas. Otras iban acompañadas con corazones al lado y/o insultos varios, mientras que algunas solo consistian en el nombre del país acompañado de un simple y cordial _"muérete", _o firmas escritas con tanta fuerza y rabia que llegaron a romper levemente al pobre, inocente e indefenso papel cada vez más maltratado.

Una vez firmado y confirmado el contrato, se reunieron de pie frente al escenario, con la mirada fija en la ruleta y los nervios a flor de piel.

- Recuerden que no es como si tuvieran que ser una pareja en toda regla después de todo. El tipo de relación que mantengan es opcional, al igual que _los temas íntimos _que cada cual este dispuesto a compartir con su esposo/a al azar. La única meta es la creación de un vinculo afectivo de cualquier tipo - aclaró el come hamburguesas en cantidades industriales - ¡Bien, sin más dilación conozcamos a nuestros primeros tortolitos de la semana!

América hizo que bajaran la intensidad de las luces con un chasquido de dedos muy "cool" y que de inmediato un foco iluminara la ruleta. Una épica música de fondo resonaba en la sala, dando al lugar un toque teatral y dramático muy innecesario en esos momentos de tensión. Incluso Taiwan hubiera jurado que habían puesto un poco de niebla y todo …

El entusiasmado América no se hizo de rogar y tan pronto como estuvieron todos reunidos puso su mano en el botón, aun sin apretarlo, pero causando con ese gesto que el ritmo cardiaco de muchos países aumentara de golpe por razones diversas, e incluso, por países diversos.

- Bien … esto es muy importante … ya lo sabéis. Nuestra felicidad y nuestro destino pueden estar ligados a esto.

Más de uno tragó saliva y jugueteo con sus manos tras el breve silencio que acompaño esa declaración.

- La vida de todos nosotros podría cambiar drásticamente, ya sea para bien o mal … y en este tenso silencio, todos nos preguntamos quien será el primer elegido que abandonará su soltería para quedar atrapado en las redes del matrimonio.

¿Quien será … ?

¿Tu o yo?

¿Él que odias o él que amas? ¿ … o quizás él que no te importa un pito?

¿Qué destino nos deparará el futuro y quien será el país que esta maquina nomine primero para qu- … ?

- ¡_¡JODER! ¡ESTO NO ES GRAN HERMANO, BASTARDO! ¡DEJA DE CREAR TENSIÓN Y DALE YA AL PU** BOTON O PÉGATE UN TIRO! - _gritó el italiano gruñón al borde de un ataque de nervios, aunque ni siquiera él sabía porque estaba tan ansioso.

El grito del italiano espantó a medio mundo, literalmente. Aunque a España al parecer no, porque se le oyó murmurar algo así como "Lovino~ es tan mono~ cuando se enfada y se sonroja como un toma-"

- ¡Ni se te ocurra acabar la frase! - concluyó un evidentemente sonrojado Lovino.

América decidió espabilarse y pulsar de una vez el botón antes de que Lovino volviera a gritar, o peor aun, antes de que diferentes países con auras oscuras y llenas de enojo dirigieran su ira contra él.

Su mano chocó con fuerza contra el botón y la sala quedó mortalmente callada de inmediato. La ruleta giró rápidamente haciendo ruiditos y pitidos estúpidos al más puro estilo de maquina tragaperras, mientras los países la miraban sin pestañear durante varios segundos.

Segundos que parecieron siglos.

Algunos, como Inglaterra, empezaron a preguntarse si tal vez América había ralentizado el tiempo con algún invento, para así poder regocijarse en secreto con su tortura psicológica.

…

_¡Es que no era normal que un minuto pueda durar tanto!_

…

…

…

…

…

- Por el amor de dios, ¿cuando va a parar esta cosa …? - exclamó Japón moviendo levemente la cabeza de lado a lado.

...

...

- ¡Esta parándose! - declaró un entusiasmado Mexico.

Efectivamente, empezaba a pararse poco a poco en … Francia. No, parece que se para en … ¿Australia?

¿Noruega?

¡Reino Unido!

Pues no.

Se paró en España y este quedó marcado en rojo. Suspiros de alivio se oyeron por toda la sala, aunque todos sabían muy bien que no se librarían y que tambien les tocaría a ellos tarde o temprano.

Ninguno podría escapar soltero de esa noche.

De repente, todas las cabezas se giraron a la vez hacia el país elegido con siniestra lentitud, inmersos todos en un denso y asfixiante silencio, mirándole como intimidantes fantasmas en una película de miedo. España miró a todos lados y se encontró acosado de pronto por TODAS las miradas del mundo entero clavadas en él. No pudo hacer más que removerse incomodo y soportar un silencio que escondía miles de opiniones y predicciones diversas respecto a él en el corazón de cada país.

- ¡P-Por qué yo primero!

- Así de cruel es la vida, amigo. ¡Y ahora tu pareja!- Y América pulsó el botón de nuevo.

Tensión.

Esperanzas …

La ruleta volvió a girar otra eternidad, empezando a ralentizar su ritmo y girando lentamente sobre … ¿Liechtenstein?

En esos momentos, el español sintió como si su cuerpo fuera apuñalado sin piedad por miles de dagas suizas. Volteó para contemplar como el hermanito suizo de la chica le dirigía una mirada absolutamente letal. En ese momento, España estuvo totalmente convencido de que si Suiza no hubiera gastado su munición en tonterías, él ya estaría frito a balazos sin que el suizo se hubiera molestado siquiera en confirmar el resultado.

Sin embargo, y para alivio español, la ruleta siguió girando lentamente.

Y finalmente, se detuvo.

¿En donde?

Pues …

- ¡Felicidades tortolitos! ¡A partir de ahora sois pareja! .Declaro por tanto que España y Rusia no existirán por una semana. En su lugar hay un nuevo país:

"_Rusiespa_"

Los murmullos y exclamaciones sorprendidas no se hicieron esperar, a la vez que unos cuantos: "¡felicidades!" "¡que monos!" "¡que miedo!" o "¡que pena~!".

Los recién casados se miraron de reojo muy asombrados y tensos, sin tener la más mínima idea de como reaccionar o que decir. Tampoco se les podía culpar por su indecisión, ya que este tipo de situación era de todo menos corriente.

- …

- Y … eeh … e-esto - dijo el español intentando dejar a un lado su reciente trauma- … ¿y porque no es _Esparusi, _que suena más bonito?

- Porque los que son marcados en rojo tienen un 65% de probabilidades de ser el uke - les informó Estados Unidos con absoluta naturalidad, como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo.

Mientras el español abría sus ojos de par en par y a proporciones épicas nunca vistas, Feliciano gritó:

- ¡Ves, doitsu! _¿¡__ves__! _Yo tenía razón.

- ¡Basta ya! Te prohíbo que vuelvas a entrar en internet, y menos en esa perversa página llamada fanfiction.

-Ve~ … pero esta muy entretenido~ .Además, navegando por internet me he encontrado una foto muy bonita de Alemania muy feliz.

- ¿Yo … muy feliz?

- ¡Si! Hasta la imprimí y todo. ¿Ves? - dijo mostrándole la imagen - y por aquí también salgo yo. Lo que no entiendo es porque estoy agachado entre tus piernas y porque mi boca esta tan cerca de t-

- _¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! _¡QUEMA ESO AHORA MISMO!

- Pero la chica comentó que le había costado dibujarlo y que-

- _**¡QUE LO QUEMES!**_

Aunque Alemania casi se deja la voz en ese grito nadie le prestó atención, pues ahora tenían otro problema mayor entre los brazos de Lituania:

- ¡Algo le pasa a Belarus! - dijo preocupado Toris, el cual sostenía a la chica medio ida y en estado de completo shock.

- Debe ser el disgusto que se ha llevado la pobrecilla. Me da mucha penita~ ... Pero bueno, ¡déjenla por ahí! - dijo despreocupado América- Pronto se le pasará.

- Sino termina matando a España, le declarará la guerra - añadió Francia - Menudo plan de paz es este.

- Oh, no te preocupes. El contrato nuevo que modifique prohíbe guerras, aunque no garantiza la salud física y mental del país.

- Pues lo dicho. Adiós España. Permanecerás vivo en el recuerdo y en los aburridos libros de historia- concluyó Francis con un pañuelo enjuagando sus lagrimas y un himno acompañando su dramatica despedida anticipada.

Por otro lado, Rusia y España hacían su primera interacción como matrimonio, ignorando por el bien de ambos a la bielorrusa desmayada.

España se encontraba mejor y ya se había recuperado del trance matrimonial y del cruel destino _"debes ser uke" _.Al parecer, hizo uso de su optimismo natural para aceptar la situación, por lo que parecía mucho más relajado y feliz.

- Bueno España, supongo que tendremos que vivir juntos. Uno de nosotros tiene que mudarse al país del otro.

- Ok, no hay problema. Estaré tan encantado de visitar tu hogar como de que tú visites el mió. ¡Las puertas de mi casa ahora están abiertas para ti, así que no dudes en entrar! - contestó el español con una brillante sonrisa, la cual sorprendió al ruso por esa calidez y esa luz tan radiante que desprendía, capaz de derretir la fría nieve del más crudo invierno. En ese momento, empezó a comprender un poco porque aquel país distraído y alegre fue llamado en su día: "El país del sol"

- España …

- ¿Entonces qué hacemos Rusia? ¿en tu casa o en la mía?

- ...

[_Breve espacio de tiempo del tipo " wtf " con un levemente sonrojado Rusia_]

- … ¿que? - preguntó el español.

- España, creo que … hay … expresiones que es mejor no soltar en determinados momentos fácilmente malinterpretables. - dijo el país del general invierno mientras una gotita tipo anime resbalaba por su frente.

- ¿Eh? - murmuró interrogante el inocente español - Bueno, da igual. ¡Vente a mi casa y luego iré a la tuya! ¿Qué te gustaría hacer exactamente?

- Pues … me gusta el Vodka, los girasoles, y los lugares cálidos.

- ¡Entonces esta decidido! ¡Te llevaré a mis campos de girasoles, haremos un tour por el país, y nos tostaremos en las playas del Mediterráneo y en Canarias!¡Y en Baleares tambien! Y luego … ¡ podríamos irnos de fiesta a Ibiza toda la noche y emborracharnos con litros de Vodka! Y también …

Rusia escuchó todos los interminables planes de Antonio y descubrió que se sentía bastante a gusto con él. Aunque este parecía tomarse esto como una excursión de amigos antes que como _un_ _viaje matrimonial o luna de miel_.

La verdad es que antes tenía muchísimo miedo de que le tocará la psícotica-obsesivo-compulsiva-atrapa-rusos, pero contra todo pronostico le tocó este tipo, y la verdad es que era bastante agradable y divertido. Rusia empezó entonces a preguntarse si tal vez, después de todo esto, España querría convertirse en uno con él. Rió macabramente ante sus pensamientos con una sonrisa tan linda y adorable como horripilantemente perversa y sanguinaria. España, por su parte, le vio reírse y acompaño su risa muy feliz, con un aura de flores y corazones rodeándolo. Todo eso sin notificar, debido a su nula capacidad para "leer la atmósfera", el aura siniestra alrededor de Rusia, que ya había conseguido espantar de su lado a unos cuantos países y a una inocente mosca que pasaba por ahí.

[_Cómo sobrevivió la pobre mosca a tan maligna aura ya es otra historia_ ]

Algunos miraron raro al extraño dúo y dudaron de si tan extraña combinación podría llegar a tener algún futuro, y otros, como Letonia y Estonia, simplemente decidieron apartarse unos cuantos metros sin preguntarse nada más que la forma de mantenerse lejos de ellos.

Mientras tanto, escondido tras la multitud, un italiano gruñón miraba la escena con el corazón partido.

Su infancia llena de complejos y comparaciones ,definitivamente, no era el modelo de educación perfecto para un niño a nivel emocional. Su carácter era a menudo insoportable y el italiano lo sabia, pero no se molestó nunca en cambiarlo porque al fin y al cabo siempre estuvo solo.

_Siempre_.

Hasta que apareció ese español, brindando un cariño que el no sabía corresponder.

Amor, inocencia y cariño eran emociones que su hermano mostraba perfectamente y que a él le costaba un mundo expresar, pero que no se expresen no significa que no estén ahí, en tu interior, desgarrándote el alma.  
Ahora por su propia culpa, por no haber confesado los sentimientos de afectos guardados durante siglos, le había perdido.  
Se sentía patético.  
¿Acaso estaba celoso de que ahora todas las atenciones las fuera a recibir el ruso?

¿Tendría él alguna posibilidad?

¿Era ya demasiado tarde?

- ¡Venga ya hombre, que se nos está haciendo tarde! - dijo en voz alta Cuba, consiguiendo sobresaltar al italiano, que por un momento llegó a pensar que el otro tenía algún tipo de poder para leer pensamientos.- ¿Se puede saber en que mundo estás metido?

Fue ahí cuando Lovino volvió a la realidad.  
Y de inmediato deseo permanecer hundido en la fantasía por toda la eternidad.

La ruleta le había señalado con su lucecita roja.

¿Cuándo la habían puesto en marcha?  
Ni idea

- Y ahora que por fin el chico despertó, ¡vamos a por su pareja!  
- ¡Un momento! ¿Cuando demonios me- …? _¡Eh!_ ¡Espera, no estoy psicológicamente preparado!

Los demás ignoraron su petición y siguieron hipnotizados, mirando atentos cada giro de la ruleta y siguiendo dichos giros con la cabeza al mismo ritmo, dando la sensación de ser imbéciles.

Hasta que la maquina fue girando cada vez más y más lento.

Y se detuvo.

Se detuvo en ...

No puede ser ...

_**¡No puede ser posible!**_

_**

* * *

**N/A: Por favor, sean civilizados y no maten despiadadamente a la autora por dejarles así ... pronto tomará una decisión con las demás parejas.**  
**_

* * *

_Aclaraciones  
_

* Pensé que seria buena idea poner a Portugal como la ex de España xD (no se porque, pero me la imagino como una chica) Ambos países estuvieron unidos durante los años 1580 - 1640. Durante su existencia, el Imperio Hispano-Portugués llegó a convertirse en el imperio más dilatado de todos los tiempos, debido a que gobernó sobre un gran número de territorios coloniales que abarcaban desde el Continente Americano hasta el oriente asiático, incluyendo colonias en África y la India. Por esto ultimo, España también fue llamado el país del sol, ya que en la totalidad de su imperio nunca caía el sol. Mientras atardecía en una territorio, amanecía en otro.

Ahora, sin embargo, el sol cae todos los días … y tenemos mucho paro! Dx

* Por otro lado, puse que Rusia es el país del General invierno, ya que el invierno ruso (o soviético), también llamado "General Invierno", es famoso por ser muy frió y severo. Dura 5 meses, de noviembre al final de marzo y es conocido por sus bajas temperaturas y dificultades causadas al transporte. Incluso en Agosto, pleno verano, la temperatura diurna puede superar los 20 °C, pero descender alrededor de 0 °C por la noche.

http: / www . casarusia . com / archives / 107 - El - General - Invierno . html

Es muy bonito ^^

* * *

Pondré curiosidades de más países más adelante, pero no pondré mucho esmero, porque creo que todos aquí coincidimos en que no es lo mismo ver hetalia que leerse un cacho gigante de la historia de un país xD

Bueno ... solo puse una pareja en este capii! Dx

Pero que no cunda el pánico! xD

En el próximo capi dejaré claro todas las parejas o la gran mayoria y pronto podremos empezar a ver la _feliz_ vida de casados de varios países xD (en el proximo tengo pensado centrarme un poco en las parejas que tendren Inglaterra, Francia y Estados Unidos, además de muchas más)

Habrá parejas extrañísimas … pero no es lo que parece. Todo forma parte de mi enredado plan para hacerlos interactuar con otras parejas y montar un culebrón. lol

...

_*¿Que pareja le habrá tocado a nuestro italiano gruñon?_

_*¿Lovino tendrá oportunidades con España?_

_*¿Se enamorará de él Rusia?_

_*¿En que clase de parejas locas estaré pensando para el proximo capitulo?_

_*¿Como diablos consiguio sobrevivir la mosca a un aura tan fulminante? O.o  
_

_***¿Me podrian hacer un favor que no viene al tema?**__** xD** ¿Alguien me puede escribir un fic de piratería entre Inglaterra/España piratas? (¡Dios! Adoro ver imagenes de ellos como piratas *.*) Algo menos sádico y más romántico que lo que he leído hasta ahora Dx (¡sienteté en la obligacion de escribirlo si amas a los piratas, Inglaterra o España y harás felices a infinidad de fangirls!)_


	3. El si quiero parte 2

Siento comunicar que necesitaré otro capitulo para las parejas, ya que son bastantes. (Si alguien se pierde que mire el anexo de personajes de hetalia en Wikipedia, a mi me fue útil x3)

Dependiendo de los review y de cómo marche el fic subiré el próximo capi muy pronto, es decir mañana o el siguiente dia ... o el otro, ya que casi esta escrito y terminado.

Pronto veremos su vida de casados y cuando vean todas las parejas en el próximo capi, les pediré que voten (no sugerir, votar) a las parejas que deseen que sean las protagonistas (escogeré 3 protagonistas y los demás serán extras, pero también saldrán de vez en cuando). Valen en las votaciones tanto relaciones matrimoniales como las extramatrimoniales que hayan notificado, o más bien dicho, que yo claramente te voy diciendo "disimuladamente" y no tan disimuladamente xD.

La votación comienza en el próximo capi, por ahora no voten y solo lean y ríanse ^^ ... si es que lo encuentran grasioso. xD

* * *

**El _"si, quiero"_ (parte 2)**

* * *

_La ruleta había señalado a Lovino con su lucecita roja. _

_¿Cuándo la habían puesto en marcha? _

_Ni idea_

_- Y ahora que por fin el chico despertó, ¡vamos a por su pareja!_

_- ¡Un momento! Cuando demonios me- … ¡Eh! ¡¡¡Espera, no estoy psicológicamente preparado!!!_

_Los demás ignoraron su petición y siguieron hipnotizados, mirando atentos cada giro de la ruleta y siguiendo dichos giros moviendo sus cabezas al mismo ritmo, dando la sensación de ser imbéciles, hasta que esta fue girando cada vez más y más lento._

_Y se detuvo._

_No puede ser posible …_

* * *

**No puede ser posible …**

"_No puede ser verdad. _

_¡No debe ser verdad!_

_¡Dime que no es verdad!_"

Eran los únicos pensamientos que cruzaron la mente de nuestro desdichado italiano.

- F-felicidades Italia Romano. Tu pareja es …

_Belarus._

Felicidades al nuevo país:

_"Belaroma"_

- Ve~ Así que Belarus es la seme - murmuró bajito su hermano italiano, recibiendo de nuevo una mirada desaprobatoria por parte del alemán.

Las miradas cotillas del mundo entero se posaron ahora en el pobre Lovino, que estaba más blanco que la leche y rígido como una tabla.

- Esto no puede ser verdad- lloriqueo ligeramente antes de sentir como _el mal supremo _se levantaba muy lentamente del suelo en el que yacía desmayada hace escasos segundos, y esta aparecía de repente tras su espalda.

- _Tú_ …- dijo con voz de ultratumba-_ ¿como te atreves a ser mi pareja … ?_

Y así, el mundo entero contempló como Lovino se echaba a correr, y como su nueva esposa Belarus se encontraba persiguiéndolo con la mirada inyectada en sangre, llena de odio irracional y sin sentido.

Una situación ridícula, pero que acojonaba muchísimo de todas formas.

Después de un rato, Italia Romano consiguió esconderse en alguna parte de la sala.

Beralus se la pasó todo el tiempo buscándole hasta debajo de las alfombras ... y no para darle un beso precisamente.

Más de una vez, la bielorrusa miró al español y quiso acercarse a él para estrangularlo un poquitito (o sea, hasta la eternidad de los tiempos), pero Rusia permaneció junto a él, protegiéndolo, por lo que la chica no pudo hacer más que dirigir su odio hacia su pareja desaparecida, ante la mirada de preocupación del español por el italiano.

Y mientras esto ocurría, la ruleta seguía dando vueltas y eligiendo parejas al azar.

Cada vez que un país era señalado se veía acosado por las simultaneas y perfectamente sincronizadas miradas cotillas de cada país, lo que no hacia más que empeorar las cosas y poner al país elegido mucho más nervioso.

Entre las parejas elegidas estaban:

oOo

_- China y Corea (Nuevo país = Corechi)._

El pobre China se llevó un gran disgusto al ver la cara de pervertido sexual que ponía Corea ante la noticia, y en un acto reflejo, China se cubrió los pezones con las manos, por si acaso. Más disgustado se quedó cuando se dio cuenta de que era a él a quien la maldita maquinita le señaló en rojo … ¡ Maldición !

oOo

_- Hungría y … ¿¡Taiwan!? (Nuevo país= Huntai)._

Nada más salir elegidas, las chicas se pusieron a llorar a mares y a consolarse mutuamente. Tantos países masculinos para babosear por meses y tocarles a ellas juntas … Si es que hay que tener mala suerte. La vida es así de cruel. [_Al igual que la autora, que se nota a mil leguas que quiere deshacerse de ellas y llenar esto de yaoi_]

Y así surgió un nuevo país _"fangirl" _que no se dedicará a otra cosa que no sea acosar a nuestros chicos en sus casas, en sus paseos, en el baño, en sus dormitorios, etc, etc.

Definitivamente Hungría es una mala influencia.

oOo

- _Suecia y Finlandia (Nuevo país= Sufin)_

- El nombre del país no va a inspirar mucha confianza a los turistas - murmuraron algunos.

En este caso, Finlandia solo se dedicó a preguntarse porque diablos el destino le acababa uniendo siempre con este tipo. Y lo peor era que le había tocado la marca roja y ahora no podría protestar cuando Suecia le llamara _"esposa"._Por otro lado Suecia permaneció muy serio, pero su chibi interior estaba con la cabeza a punto de explotar de alegría, moviendo frenéticamente los brazos arriba y abajo.

oOo

- _Sealand y … ¿¡¡Ucrania!!? (¿Que nuevo país? En realidad solo hay un país … )._

Es muy raro que América no recordará haber puesto a Sealand en la ruleta … y además la casilla con el chibi de Sealand era sospechosamente simple, mal colocada y hecha a mano.

¿Trampas?

De todos modos decidió dejarlo pasar y Sealand, radiante de felicidad, coguio las manos de la chica y se puso a bailar con ella allí mismo dando hiperactivos saltitos, feliz al comprobar que por fin era un país en toda regla. Ni que decir tiene que los pechos de Ucrania dejaron sordos a más de uno cuando estos rebotaron durante el baile, haciendo grietas profundas en las paredes y desquebrajando cristales. Mientras todos se tapaban los oídos y sufrían en agonía, la chica llorona solo contempló al pequeño en pleno ataque de hiper-mega-alegría, y esto hizo que en su rostro se dibujara una sonrisa maternal dirigida a su nuevo y pequeño _hijito adoptivo_.

Una atmósfera familiar, tranquila y hermosa los envolvían y les llenaba de felicidad a la vez que bailaban y reían.

Y mientras, todos los demás se retorcían en el suelo muertos de dolor y protegiendo sus oídos.

Así nació _"Ucrasea"_

oOo

-_ Liechtenstein y … ¡Austria! (Nuevo país= Ausliech)._

Liechtenstein miró preocupada a su hermano, que hervía en rabia y miraba con furia mal contenida al austriaco, quien a su vez le devolvía una mirada difícilmente descifrable. Pero no era solo rencor y sobreprotección lo que podía leerse en la mirada de Suiza. Ella sabía muy bien lo que sentía su hermano por Austria …

Probablemente su hermano se la pasaría a partir de ahora pegado al lado de la pareja recién casada, como la típica suegra amargada y refunfuñona, asegurándose de que Austria no intente nada con la chica. Incluso estaba segura de que su hermanito abandonaría a cualquier pareja que le tocase para venir a casa de Austria y meterse las narices allí todo el día.

_¿… todo el día?_

Eso mismo dio una muy buena idea a Liechtenstein.

¿Qué tal una nueva cupido versión femenina?

Sin duda su plan no iba a ser nada fácil teniendo en cuenta el carácter de esos dos, además de las molestas intromisiones del entrometido prusiano, pero ella lo daría todo por la felicidad de su hermano, sea lo que sea.

Aunque tal vez necesitaría algo de ayuda.

¿Qué tal el chico que no ha parado de bailar durante media hora gritando algo así como: _"¡soy un país! Aaaaaah ¡¡soy un país!! Aaaah ¡no me lo puedo creer! aaaaaaaaah"?_

Desde siempre le había parecido un chico agradable y divertido.

Y lindo.

oOo

- _Turquía y Grecia (Nuevo país= Turgre)_

Sobra decir que se quedaron afónicos de tanto gritar : _¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¿¡QUE HE HECHO YO PARA MERECER ESTO!?_

Un esposo que odia al otro y no perderá oportunidad de montar broncas. Otro esposo extremadamente muy pero que _muy _vago.

¿Que va a salir de todo esto?

oOo

- _¡Suiza y Canadá! (Nuevo país= Suicana)_. Suiza estaba demasiado ocupado reteniendo sus instintos asesinos para tan siquiera molestarse en darle una simple mirada al pobre Canadá. Este suspiró resignado ante su mala suerte y alejó su vista del suizo para admirar a _cierta persona _entre la multitud. Para Canadá no habría más felicidad que una mirada cómplice de esa persona deslumbrante y bella que amaba en secreto desde hace tiempo, pero este jamás le notificaría. Y Canadá lo sabia.

Sintió que sus ojos se aguaban, pero retuvo sus lagrimas, así como sus sentimientos.

Ahora estaba casado con Suiza, aunque este no le hiciera ningún caso, y estaba mal pensar en otra persona y en si todo esto le daría una oportunidad para acercarse a su extrovertido amor platónico.

oOo

- _Lituania y Polonia (Nuevo país= Litupolo)_

-OH! NO! No puede ser. ¡Que horror! - gritó Polonia cuando al fin, después del décimo intento, se enteró de que había quedado casado con Lituania.

- Q-que … p-pero yo. Y-yo creí que …¿¡tan horrible te parece!? - le gritó un triste y lloroso Lituania que había contemplado la reacción de su amigo con el corazón destrozado.

- ¿Cómo que no es horrible? ¡Claro que lo es!

- P-pero …

- ¡Todo a sido tan repentino que ni me ha dado tiempo a remodelar la casa al estilo matrimonio!¡Oh, dios mió!

¿Qué crees que quedaría mejor? ¿Habitación pintada en rosa o lila?

¿Y que voy a colocar en el estante? ¿Figuritas de ángeles o parejas?

- Idiota~ - lloriqueo Lituania al reponerse del susto y comprobar que él no era el problema, sino … ¿la moda?. Una parte de él se alegro mucho por ese hecho tan ridículo.

- Ángeles o parejas, he ahí la cuestión. Ah~~ que estrés. Será mejor comer unos _pequeños dedos polacos _para relajarme. [_Que no cunda el pánico, no es un caníbal, solo un amante de unos dulces con nombre raro _…]

- Idiota~~

oOo

_- México y Chile (Nuevo país= Mexichi)_

México miró a los ojos a Chile.

Chile miró a los ojos a México.

Una balada lenta y romántica comenzó a tocar de fondo.

Pétalos de delicadas flores caían alrededor de ambos suavemente, mecidos por una apacible y relajada brisa, que llevaba consigo el olor a primavera y amor.

_[En realidad, lo de las flores era por Canadá deshojando las flores de un jarrón y murmurando un : "me quiere, no me quiere". Lo de la brisa era que pusieron el aire acondicionado porque se estaban muriendo de calor.]_

¿Será este el comienzo de una hermosa historia de amor o el de una catástrofe entre el tsundere y el mexicano?

[_Al menos el nombre del país es lindo(?)_]

oOo

- El salvador y ¿Australia? (Nuevo país= Salvaus) (?) [_menudos nombrecitos estoy sacando_]

Sin comentarios …

Así es como se quedaron ellos al descubrir a su pareja. Totalmente de piedras durante varios minutos. Luego, El Salvador pensó que se la podía pasar genial montando en canguros y se puso a sonreír muy contento ante la mirada excéntrica de Australia.

oOo

- Venezuela y Colombia (Nuevo país= Venecolombi)

Si las miradas mataran … habría dos cadáveres en el suelo en ese momento. Que bonito es el amor y el matrimonio … ¿no?

- ¡Oye! ¿Durante cuanto tiempo me vas a estar guardando rencor?. ¡Deja de mirarme así, Venezuela! Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que mi Jefe diga o deje de decir sobre el tuyo.

- … - sigue _mirando_ _feo_.

- En el fondo te quiero mucho …

- …

- ¿ ... Me das un besito?

oOo

Después de tanta pareja sin sentido, se dejó un breve espacio de tiempo para descansar, calmarse y reflexionar.

Japón, viendo el oscuro panorama, intentó aprovechar el descanso para escapar de allí y salvar su trasero virgen de esa jauría de lobos solterones. Intentó alcanzar la salida caminando de puntillas hacia la puerta, pero pronto descubrió que América había sido cauteloso y había puesto candados y cadenas a todas las salidas posibles, incluyendo puertas, ventanas, tubos de ventilación e incluso los fregaderos y el retrete (salidas improbables, pero en momentos de desesperación nunca se sabe … ). Rápidamente, Japón fue interceptado por los demás países que le ataron y le obligaron a quedarse y sufrir, igual que todos.

oOo

Mientras, Lovino aún no había salido de su escondite bajo la mesa. _[¿¡Porque rayos no lo buscó allí antes que debajo de las alfombras!!?] _

Oía como unos pasos se dirigían hacia él tras su espalda, pero estaba demasiado asustado como para mover siquiera un músculo. Los pasos se detuvieron justo tras él y Lovino empezó a sudar en frió, preparándose para ser encontrado y aniquilado.

Pero no fue así.

Los pasos se alejaron y Romano tuvo el valor de voltearse, para darse cuenta de que esos no eran siquiera los pies de una mujer, sino de otro país que ni le importa. Suspiró aliviado y volvió a darse la vuelta … encontrándose a Belarus agachada frente a él, mirándolo … fijamente …

- …

- Italia Roman- …

- _¡¡¡CHIGIIIII!!! ¡¡NO ME MATES, NO ME MATES!!_

_- _Italia Romano …

- ¡Aun soy joven para morir! ¡Solo tengo unos cuantos siglos!

- ¡Italia Romano!

- Te juró que no quería ser tu pareja _¡NO ME MATES! _

- _¡ITALIA ROMANO! - _Sentencio la chica notablemente cabreada. ¡No voy a hacerte nada! _y … ¡COMO ES ESO DE QUE NO ME QUERIAS COMO PAREJA! ¿¡Acaso no soy atractiva!?_

_- ¿Q-que?, y-yo no! El temor neutraliza la belleza y …_

_- … - [mirada letal]_

_- Y-yo … ¡socorro! ¡¡CHIGIIII!! - _e intento escapar de la _"seme" _bielorrusa sin éxito, puesto que esta le sujetó la camisa y le dirigió una mirada cargada de furia, que paralizo al otro por completo y le dejo temblando.

La chica, sin soltar su agarre, se sentó y se acomodo junto al italiano con su mirada fija en él. Parecía más tranquila y pensativa, como si una idea rondará su mente y esta quisiera compartirla con el italiano, para desgracia de este último.

La pareja dispareja permaneció así, ambos silenciosos e inmutables bajo una mesa, hasta que Lovino recobró la capacidad del habla y se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra.

- ¿Q-que sucede? - Lovino tragó saliva y tembló ante la inquietante mirada que esta le dirigía hace largo rato. ¿Qué diablos le estaría pasando por la cabeza a esa mujer?

- Te gusta el español, ¿cierto?

Lovino enrojeció a más no poder, y a causa de la impresión, amplió sus ojos de par en par, y abrió la boca tan ampliamente que daban ganas de jugar al baloncesto usándole como canasta.

- ¿_¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS HAS FUMADO!?¡C-COMO DIABLOS VA A GUSTARME E-ESE IDIOTA! NO HAY MANERA HUMANA POSIBLE DE QUE- … _

- He visto como le miras, he visto tu reacción cuando él te toca, he notado como ardes bajo las llamas de los celos , he oído como a pesar de tu debilidad destrozaste a la mafia por él cuando estuvo enfermo y en plena resección económica, como arriesgaste tu vida para aumentar sus importaciones cuando necesitaba de tu ayuda.

He visto el amor en tus ojos.

_- _E-eso no es cierto.

_- _Claro que si, las pistas son más que obvias. Léete las tiras del manga.

_- … ¿Que?_

_- _Nada. No he dicho nada. Solo dime una cosa - el italiano tragó saliva y le puso toda su atención, esperando impaciente lo que quiera que esta mujer le vaya a decir - ¿tu eres bueno espiando?

- ¿Eh?

- Tengo planes para conseguir lo que deseo y deshacerme de lo que estorba. Esos planes te beneficiarían.

- ¡No me estarás diciendo que le piensas hacer algo a España!

Nada más decir eso tapó sus boca con sus manos, pero era ya demasiado tarde. Belarus ahora tenia una confirmación indirecta de los sentimientos del italiano hacia el español.

- No te preocupes tanto por tu amor - no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de triunfo adornara su rostro, estremeciendo al indefenso y avergonzado Lovino - No le haré daño. Digamos que … puede que pasen ciertos acontecimientos _"casuales" _que estropeen cualquier posible atmósfera romántica que surja dentro de las fronteras de _Rusiespa_.

- …

- ¿Y bien, Lovinito?

¿Qué opinas de una alianza _Belaromana_?

oOo

- Se termino el descanso, muchachos. Aún faltan varias parejas que determinar y la noche de bodas nos espera~.

Al oír eso, a los países elegidos se les congeló la sangre al imaginarse metidos en la cama con sus parejas, haciendo cosas xxx y se miraron entre ellos con una clara muestra de enorme disgusto (_menos Corea que se baboseaba todo, murmurando algo así como: Chiiinaaa~~_).

_[Suecia también baboseó, pero muchísimo más disimuladamente.] _

Los países solteros tragaron saliva y se dirigieron temerosos al escenario, colocándose de nuevo frente a la ruleta.

Inglaterra, por su parte, estaba muy nervioso por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a conocer, pero que sin embargo le tenia al borde de un ataque de nervios. Presentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Podía sentirlo.

Además, las haditas borrachas que estaban bañándose en su jarrita de ponche se lo habían advertido, pero estas estaban totalmente ebrias, así que perdían credibilidad.

Sacudió su cabeza varias veces para apartar sus oscuros pensamientos de su mente, ganándose con dicho gesto varias miradas extrañas. Se levantó con recelo y caminó de nuevo al escenario, donde América volvía a situarse de un salto.

- ¡Venga! No se hagan de rogar. El espectáculo debe continuar - rió felizmente mientras Inglaterra se preguntaba como podía ser que el americano no estuviera ni un poquito nervioso. ¿Es que acaso no se había parado a pensar que él también tendría que casarse con alguien?

¿Realmente podría ser tan estupido?

…

Si, lo más seguro es que si.

No sabia ni para que se molestaba en preguntárselo a si mismo.

¡Allá vamos!- grito nuestro americano Alfred, quien había pulsado el botón con fuerza y puso en marcha esa condenada ruleta de nuevo.

Después de otra eternidad, la ruleta comenzó a detenerse muy lentamente, pasando por varios países que aun no habían sido eliminados.

Hasta que paró en …

...

[_Inserte aquí el redoble de tambores_]

¡Inglaterra!

- ¡Maldición!¡Lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia! - Reclamó a puro grito Inglaterra al verse entre la espada y la pared, o más bien dicho, entre _el matrimonio_ y la pared.

- Tranquilo Inglaterra, no pasa nada.

- ¡Que no pasa nada! _¡QUE NO PASA NADA! _¿te das cuenta de lo que pasaría si me toca el pervertido violador francés? ¿¡O el narcisista prusiano!? ¡O tú, maldito cerebro de hamburguesa con patas!

- ¡Eh! ¿Cómo que qué pasa si te toca el divino e increíble yo? ¡Deberías besar el suelo por donde camino! Tal y como he dicho antes, cada vez que los pies de mi magnifica persona tocan la tierra, a esta solo le quedan dos opciones: o crecen flores y se convierte en tierra bendita o se parte en dos, incapaz de soportar mi grandiosidad.

- ¡Así que tu fuiste el causante del terremoto en mi país! - Gritó Chile lanzándole cualquier cosa que pilló por delante - _¿¡¡Cómo pudiste, desalmado!!?_

- Nadie es el causante de nada, por dios. Déjense de tonterías y acabemos esto de una vez - refunfuño Alemania.

- ¡Basta ya! ¡El que se estaba quejando primero soy yo! ¡Todos los demás a la cola y esperen su turno!

- ¡Calla, cejotas! Nunca serás ni la mitad de increíble que yo.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¡Creído!

- Haya paz, haya paz … - América intentó apaciguar la situación.

- ¡No me digas lo que he de hacer!

- No diga tú lo que otros deban hacer de lo que debas hacer. - reclamó Prusia a Inglaterra

- ¡Pues no digas tú lo que yo deba hacer de lo que otros deban hacer de lo que tú dices que deba hacer de lo yo deba hacer!

- Entonces no digas tÚ lo qu-…

- _¿¡POR QUE NO TE CALLAS!? _- gritó España.

- ¿¡Y tu para que diablos te metes!? - Le preguntó el desconcertado Rusia al eufórico español.

- Solo imitó a mi rey - exclamó muy contento - ¡Tenía curiosidad por saber que se siente al gritarlo a otro país, como cuando mi rey se lo dijo a Hugo Chávez!

- Deja de meterte en problemas … mi sol.

- ¿Por qué me llamas sol, Rusia?

-¡Eh! … por nada ...

"_¡Como se atreve a llamarlo __así__! ¡Él es **MIÓ**__! ¡La furia italiana caerá sobre él!"_

_- _¡Váyanse todos a la ***!

- Que día más hermoso hace hoy. ¿No crees, Suecia? - añadió un alegre y desubicado Finlandia.

- _**¡Oigan! **_¿Pero es que solo hace falta un segundo para que todos aquí se vuelvan locos o que? ¡Soy yo él que se estaba quejando antes que nadie!. Tengo derecho a dec- …

- **¡La ruleta esta en marcha**!- anuncio Dinamarca a puro grito.

Inglaterra se atragantó con su propia saliva y dirigió una mirada desesperada hacia la ruleta que llevaba rato dando vueltas.

- _AAAAHHH ¿¡Pero que has hecho!? ¡Baka, baka, baka, América no baka_! _¡Baka, baka, baka!_ - El rubio se puso a gritar y moverse frenéticamente de un lado a otro en su modo chibi, llamando tonto a América una y mil veces más y soltando lagrimas de impotencia.

La ruleta giró, en contra de la voluntad del pobre y lindo Inglaterra, que sentía como si su corazón fuera estrujado sin piedad por alguna fuerza desconocida.

Como era de esperarse, la ruleta daba vueltas cada vez más lentamente. Todo apuntaba a que iba a caer justo en …

Oh no …

Oh dios, ¡NO!

* * *

_Me preguntó si seré una mala persona por dejar siempre los capítulos así …._

* * *

Cuando acabé el capitulo y planeé todas las parejas que saldrán en el próximo, dije: _**¿Pero que demonios he hecho!? ¡Va a haber más parejas extramatrimoniales que matrimoniales! **_**WTF! ¡Hay muchos entrometidos en parejas ajenas! y ¡Aquí va a haber más cuernos que en una corrida de toros de Antonio xDD!**

*¿Aceptará romano la alianza belaromana? ¿se dedicaran a hacer entupidos y fracasados intentos de evitar momentos románticos entre Rusia y España?

*¿De quien está enamorado Canadá? (tampoco es tan difícil adivinarlo xD) ¿seré buena y le daré una oportunidad para que su amor platónico se fije en él?

*¿Conseguirá la hermanita de Suiza ser una buena cupido?

* ¿Les gustó las parejas matrimoniales y "_las ocultas" _que iré desarrollando? T.T

*¿Qué parte del fic te gusto más :D ?

* * *

Aclaraciones o curiosidades:

* Sealand, una plataforma de hormigón abandonada por Reino Unido, no es considerado un país por mucha gente a pesar de estar dotado de Constitución, bandera, himno, moneda, sellos, pasaportes e incluso una selección nacional de fútbol.

Hace poco el 'Rey' de Sealand puso en venta su país por 750 millones de Euros, y ya tiene pretendientes; una página web que ayuda a localizar y descargar música y películas, harta del acoso de las autoridades, pretende comprar el país para hacer en el la piratería legal. Increíble. lol

Pienso poner su relación con Ucrania como la de una madre a un hijo … así que no se traumen, no soy una pedofila.

* _CHIGI_ es un tic que tiene Lovino. Cuando esta enfadado o asustado grita eso.

* _¡Baka, baka, baka, América no baka_! : baka es tonto xD Lo dice en un capitulo

* Un review me dio lo de la idea del terremoto en Chile xD Gracias **Wasabe! **También gracias a **aamk** y **Vismur **por orientarme en las relaciones latinoamericanas, aunque al final no creo que los ponga a todos porque es demasiado.

* ¿POR QUE NO TE CALLAS? - El rey de España se lo dijo a Hugo Chavez xDD Luego hicieron las paces y vendieron camisetas con el logotipo: _"¡callate!" lol_

_* Venezuela y Colombia … sus gobernantes no se han dicho cosas muy bonitas que digamos …_


	4. El si quiero parte 3 ultimo

Bueno antes que nada quiero aclarar una cosa sobre los países de Latinoamérica que me preguntaron. Yo no había visitado el latin hetalia, así que los personajes estaban puestos según como me iban saliendo y como los iba imaginando. Fue una gran sorpresa descubrir que mi Chile tsundere también era tsundere como en el del latin hetalia xDD No vi necesaria sus descripciones pues me gustaba la idea que la gente tuviera la libertad de elegir sus apariencias. Pero en este capitulo si que me pase por el latin hetalia y me agradaron bastante los personajes creados, así que esta vez si que tienen relación con esos personajes del fan made pero mezclados con algunos de mis toques personales.

http: / kuraudia . Deviantart . Com / art / APH - Latin - Hetalia - 130263783

Alguien me pregunto sobre con cual México esta casado Chile, si con la chica o el chico llamado Pedro. Esto bastara para responder a la pregunta: ¡Yaoi power! xDD

¿Qué quieren que le haga? Me agrado más el chico y también las versiones masculinas de Colombia y Venezuela.

Bueno, dejémonos de charla y leamos el calvario del pobre Arthur (lo amooo~~ ):

* * *

**_El "si, quiero" parte 3 (ultima)_**

* * *

_- AAAAHHH ¿¡Pero que has hecho! ¡Baka, baka, baka, América no baka! ¡Baka, baka, baka! - El rubio se puso a gritar y moverse frenéticamente de un lado a otro en su modo chibi, llamando tonto a América una y mil veces más._

_La ruleta giró, en contra de la voluntad del pobre y lindo Inglaterra, que sentía como si su corazón fuera estrujado sin piedad por alguna fuerza desconocida. _  
_Como era de esperarse, la ruleta daba vueltas cada vez más lentamente. Todo apuntaba a que iba a caer justo en …_

_Oh no … _  
_Oh dios, ¡NO!_

* * *

- _¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡NO! ¡ESO SI QUE NO!¡POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAN! __**¡**__**ÉL**__ NOOOOOO! __- _Gritaron al unísono y en perfecta sincronía nuestro Inglaterra y …

**_¡Francia!_**

Inglaterra entró en pánico y empezó a debatirse internamente si seria mejor ahorcarse con su corbata o coger una cucharilla de café y sacarse los ojos con ella. Al menos para él, eso era más aceptable que ver como la ruleta caía en la casilla de Francia.

**¡**_**Definitivamente la oscuridad era mucho mejor!**_

La ruleta ya casi estaba detenida, parándose justo al borde de la casilla de Francis. Fue justo en ese momento cuando Inglaterra fue en busca de una cucharilla de café, y tuvo que ser sujetado por varios países para que este no cumpliera su objetivo. Francia parecía a punto de desmayarse del disgusto y en el salón empezó a gobernar el caos absoluto.

- ¡No quiero!¡Suéltenme!¡No quiero!- Muy cierto. Inglaterra no quería. Sentía algo extraño. Como si estuviera traicionando a alguien si aceptaba algo así.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, el tiempo pareció detenerse para uno de los países allí reunidos.

Todo parecía moverse a cámara lenta cuando ese país observó a Inglaterra desesperado.

Todo quedó estático al ver esa lagrimilla indiscreta que este dejo caer sin darse cuenta cuando vio su escape frustrado.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón, sintiéndolo cada vez más pesado.

América estaba allí.

Paralizado.

Esa carga en el corazón …

… era insoportable.

Actuando por puro impulso, América dio una rápida pero disimulada patada a la ruleta, aprovechando el caos y la distracción que genero Inglaterra con su rabieta. La fuerza de la patada hizo que la ruleta, ya prácticamente detenida, se moviera unos escasos centímetros y consiguiendo así que el país que seguía a Francia fuese el elegido por la ruleta.

- No, por favor. No. ¡Francis no!

- ¡Inglaterra! ¡Para el drama! ¡Si ni siquiera os odiais realmente!

- _¡Denme la cucharilla!_

- ¡Escondan de una vez por todas la maldita cucharilla esa y tiren lejos la corbata! - gritó la enérgica Bélgica a cualquiera que pasara por ahí, para así evitar el suicidio de Inglaterra.

Para desgracia de todos los impacientes, el primero que pasó por ahí fue Grecia, quien cogió la corbata muy lentamente, con calma y cariño, y relajadamente la depositó en un lugar alejado del histérico UK. Después, con parsimonia, volvió y recogió la cucharilla serenamente, y se dirigió a paso de tortuga con artritis hacia algún lugar donde el todavía más que histérico UK no pudiera alcanzarla, lleno de toda la paciencia y tranquilidad del mundo.

Turquía, viendo la escena, no quiso otra cosa que quedar viudo en esos instantes.

- ¡Suéltenme! ¡No quiero ni mirar! _¿¡Dónde está la cucharilla!_

- ¡Inglaterra!

- ¡Déjenme!

- ¡Que no ha salido Francia, joder! - le reclamaron varios países a la vez hasta que por fin Inglaterra reaccionó.

- ¿Q-que? - dijo con voz temblorosa - Entonces … ¿quien …?

Miró a la ruleta.

Un país estaba marcado en azul.

Inglaterra no se lo podía creer.

América tampoco …

Y allí se quedaron todos con caras de idiotas por largo rato.

- Parece que tenemos un nuevo país - dijo Francia sonriendo socarronamente, recuperado por completo al comprobar que no había sido elegido - Felicidades, mon amour~

Bienvenido sea un nuevo país al mundo:

_"Ameingla"_

…

_¿"EstaUningla"?_ …

_¿"EEUUUK"? ..._

_¿"AmeUK"? [... ¡Ama al uke! ¡Viva!(?)]_

_...  
_

... Difícil país y difícil nombre a elegir …

OoOoO

Después de recibir el anterior shock, Estados Unidos estaba demasiado confundido como para seguir montando parejitas. Fue por culpa de su propia y estúpida intromisión por lo que al final acabo casándose sin planearlo con aquel que le crió. Para ambos era sumamente extraña esta situación, pues desde el duro golpe que supuso su separación jamás pensaron que acabarían unidos de nuevo por los hilos del destino.

En este caso … por los giros de una ruleta …

… y por una patada.

_Que maneras más raras tiene el amor de manifestarse …_

Lo más desconcertante era que en el fondo … se sentían bien.

Había algo muy calido y reconfortante en medio de esa confusión y de los antiguos y dolorosos recuerdos de la separación, que ahora inundaban sus mentes.

América quiso en su dia ser libre. Quiso ser grande. Quiso ser más fuerte. Quiso verse como un héroe ante sus ojos, los de su protector, y los del mundo entero.

Pero no lo consiguió.

Nunca lo fue ante los verdosos ojos de la persona que más apreciaba.

Inglaterra.

Lo único que consiguió es ser el objeto de sus criticas y de su rencor.

En donde debía haber una sola bandera ondeando ante un amor triunfal, hubo dos banderas diferentes, rotas, destrozadas por las llamas de la guerra de una independencia que Inglaterra nunca pudo comprender.

Dos banderas desgarradas vuelven a ser ahora una sola.

Es una sensación nostálgica y dolorosa.

Y se siente bien.

¿A que venían de repente esa clase de sentimientos tan hirientes como reconfortantes a la vez?

¿Ondeara esta vez su bandera ante una marcha triunfante o ante una rota melodía de vuelta hacia la soledad?

ooOoo

- ¿Que les pasa a esos dos? - preguntó Rusia confundido, aunque no lo pareciera, pues seguía conservando aun esa eterna y aparentemente dulce sonrisa. A su lado, tranquilamente de pie junto al ruso, el español también lucia una gran sonrisa, formando ambos un extraño dúo inmensamente feliz sin motivo aparente - Es todo muy extraño. De repente parecen los dos muy pensativos, como si estuvieran meditando algo muy profundo. ¿Por qué será, sol?

- Yo les entiendo - murmuro el español en tono casi inaudible, con voz inusualmente seria y profunda. Su sonrisa había desaparecido en un instante, pero su expresión era serena.- Las despedidas siempre son dolorosas. Todo país crece poco a poco hasta convertirse en un adulto, y como cualquier persona, llega el momento en el que desean alcanzar su propia libertad, intentan superarse y ser independientes e importantes en el mundo. Es egoísta retenerlos, pero perderlos es como perder una parte de ti. Perder una parte de tu historia, de tus vivencias compartidas, de los buenos y malos ratos, de las sonrisas alegres y las molestas riñas que luego son recordadas con cariño. Imagina que tienes que vivir sin alguien que aprecias muchísimo, con toda la pasión de tu corazón. Que se va, te deja solo y tu debes aprender duramente a vivir con esa espina que te dejo clavada en el alma. Sin ese alguien tan especial con quien compartiste una parte de tu vida y de tu ser.

Todo es difícil hasta que te acostumbras y te estabilizas. Y todo vuelve a ser normal.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, vuelves a recuperar aquello que perdiste y con cuya ausencia tan duramente aprendiste a vivir. Supongo que es lógico no saber como reaccionar ante esa situación y tener miedo a lo que pueda llegar a suceder. A que vuelvas a tomar demasiado cariño a ese alguien y ese alguien se vuelva a marchar otra vez y no vuelva nunca, destrozándote para siempre. - Rusia lo miro fascinado y se quedo callado, esperando que el otro país continuara.

- Míralos a todos. - sonrió - Han crecido. Supongo que así debe ser. Cada país debe buscar su libertad y su propia felicidad, apoyandonos todos mutuamente, unidos en vez de peleando.

Asi debe ser, pero … eso no quita el hecho de que todas las despedidas siempre sean dolorosas - giró su cabeza lentamente hacia Italia Romano - … algunas … … demasiado dolorosas.

_Demasiado ..._

[ _breve silencio_ ]

- ¿Lo entiendes ahora, Rusia? - concluyó el español.

Rusia le miro directamente a sus ojos esmeraldas y quedo asombrado por como estos brillaban, de forma sumamente especial y cautivante. Después de despertar de su encanto, Rusia sonrió de nuevo y asintiendo con la cabeza, contesto:

- … no.

- …

- …

- ¿¡E-eh!- dijo el otro abriendo mucho los ojos. - ¿tan mal me explico~? ¡Y yo que había intentado ponerle pasión al asunto~! - empezó a quejarse como niño chico. - Si hasta puse mi voz más chula e impresionante. Y la garganta se me quedo seca de tanta charla~ ¡Y encima no puedo saciar la sed con el ponche porque Inglaterra dice que hay unas haditas borrachas haciendo topless y natación!. ¡Y estoy cansado y no he dormido nada! ¡Quiero una siesta!¡Y un tomate! Y ... ¿porque no lo entendistes?

- No necesito entenderlo, sol. No voy a presenciar una despedida sino al contrario. Al final, tarde o temprano, todos~~ se unirán a mi~ o todos moriran~ y no~~ quedara~~ ni~~ uno~~ - canturreo - _ni~~ uno~~_

[_Inserte aquí una tenebrosa-loca-risa-rusa basada en muchos kol kol kol _]

Mientras los demás huían unos cuantos kilómetros lejos de Rusia, España se quedó observándole largo rato y luego …

¿Corrió despavorido, o en su defecto, intentó suicidarse como cualquier persona en su sano juicio haría antes de caer en las manos de Rusia?

- Ahh~ ya veo. - sonríe felizmente y se queda junto a Rusia tan tranquilo y encantado de la vida.

Pues no … va a ser que no. El muy insensato se queda con él.

Y encima muy feliz.

Esto es el colmo.

ooOoo

Puede que América no deseara seguir con la elección de parejas pero tampoco dejaba marcharse a nadie hasta que todas las parejas estuvieran lista y casadas. Ante esta situación, a los demás países no les quedo más remedio que presentar ellos la elección de las parejas e irse turnando para girar la dichosa ruletita y evitar trampas.

Después de una larga sección, todos los países quedaron por fin casados. He aquí una lista de diversos matrimonios y sus reacciones:

oOo

- Italia Veneciano y Francia (_Nuevo país= Franita_)

Nada más saber que le tocaría Italia, Francia empezó a imaginar todo tipo de perversiones descabelladas que hacerle al indefenso Italia, que sonreía muy feliz en su inocencia, creyendo que Francia seria muy bueno con él. El rubio se acercó a su presa con una extraña y lasciva mirada, murmurando algo así como: "_Vente con el tito Francis~~. Tito Francis te va a enseñar a jugar al teto, tú te agachas y yo te la me- _…"

No pudo continuar la frase.

Ante el había un rubio de ojos azules y mirada congelante y severa.

- Muévete un milímetro más hacia él y muere- Le dijo Alemania de forma cortante. Durante el resto de la noche, el alemán no se despego del Italiano ni un solo instante, convirtiéndose en su sombra y frustrando los planes franceses.

-Bueno … - murmuró nuestro pervertido favorito- Supongo que no tengo oportunidad. Aunque no hay mal que por bien no venga~~. Seguro alguna nación pronto estará descuidada y falta de l'amour. ¡Y allí estará tito Francis para darle consuelo ~!

Así que vayan todos con cuidado. Francis esta suelto …

oOo

- Alemania y Japón. (_Nuevo país= Aleja_) [_¿Aleja? Mejor acérquense_(?)]

Japón suspiró tranquilo. Alemania no parecía tener interés amoroso en él ni ser un violador.

Su trasero virgen estaba a salvo.

oOo

- Prusia y ¿Dinamarca? (_Nuevo país= Dinapru_)

- ¿Y quien diablos eres tú?

- ¿Cómo que quien es mi asombrosa persona? ¿Acaso eres tonto?

- ¿Cómo que tonto, idiota? No hablas así a Dinamarca, el rey del norte de Europa. ¡Has lo que te digo y cállate, esposa!

- ¡Como te atreves a llamar así al increíble yo! ¡El _awesome _Prusia!

- Ah, ¿si? Pues yo no te veo en el mapa ni en ningún lado, "amigo".

- Idiota, algún día me separaré de Alemania y ya veras. ¡Me convertiré en una súper potencia mundial y al primero al que voy a joder con mi _"awesomedad"_ es a ti!

- ¡Esa palabra no existe!

- ¡Soy lo suficientemente bueno y awesome como para inventármela!

- ¡No lo eres!

- ¡Lo soy!

- ¡No lo eres!

- ¡Lo soy!

- No lo eres~~

- Lo soy~~

Y así continuaron largo rato hasta que se aburrieron y Prusia propuso hacer algo divertido como molestar a Austria un rato …

Sin duda alguna, el verlos a ellos puede iluminar tu corazón y ayudarte a darte cuenta de lo hermoso que es el amor …

… el amor narcisista.

oOo

- Argentina y Cuba (_Nuevo país= Cuargen_)

No se lo tomaron tan mal. Nada más salir elegidos empezaron ha maquinar malvados planes contra América y el nuevo país _Mexichi._ Ya saben, típicas peleas de niños chicos que en el fondo se quieren mucho. Bueno … eso último no se puede decir de Cuba y América … sino pregúntenselo a Canadá.

oOo

- Bolivia y Paraguay (_Nuevo país= Paraboli_)

-Bueno, al menos me tocó por aquí cerquita. Y además hemos puesto fin a nuestras viejas disputas fronterizas. Qué bueno, ¿verdad, Paraguay?

- ¡Yo soy Uruguay! ¡Paraguay esta a tu derecha! ¿A quien se le ocurre confundirme con él? ¡Observa mi glamour y deja de liarte con nuestros nombres!

- A ti también te confunden, pero al menos no te pega Cuba cada vez que te ve. - lloriqueo Canadá, que se la pasaba de entrometido en cualquier lado a ver si alguien le notificaba.

Entonces llegó Cuba con la cacerola que le robo a Hungría (y que esta a su vez le robo al pobre cocinero del lugar) y se puso a perseguirlo junto con Argentina para darle un par de _"cacerolazos" _confundiéndolo por decimocuarta vez en la noche con América.

oOo

- Estonia y Letonia (_Nuevo país= Estoleto_) [¿Es tolete?]

Solo se abrazaron y lloraron de felicidad de nuevo al saber que no les tocó el temido Rusia y podrían vivir lejos de él.

oOo

- Noruega e Islandia (_Nuevo país= Noruislan_)

Da frió con solo mirarles. Ambos son callados y gente de pocas expresiones, por lo que no quedo muy claro si se alegraban o estaban disgustados.

Islandia solo se quedo ahí, inmutable.

Noruega igual. Luego se puso a hablar dos palabras con alguna criatura sobrenatural que vio por ahí y después se puso a acosar a Islandia llamándolo onii-chan, así que por tanto debe estar feliz por el matrimonio, ¿no?

oOo

- Egipto y Republica Turca del Norte de Chipre [No, lector. No es Turquía] (_Nuevo país= ¿¡Y como se supone que voy a llamarlo! ¿¡EgipreputurdelnortedeChi!?_ …)

(_Dejémoslo en "Egipturchi"_ …)

oOo

- Irak e Irán (_Nuevo país= Iraira_)

…

… Pues estamos buenos. El nombre no es el culmen de la relajación y la paz precisamente.

Entre Sufin y este otro mal vamos.

oOo

- Perú y Ecuador (_Nuevo país= Perecua_)

El chico moe (Perú) y el chico ecológico (Ecuador) casados y olvidando sus anteriores riñas. Ni que decir tiene que estaban encantados con el nombre de país, aunque a lo mejor la maquina se a equivocado en cuanto a las _"posiciones matrimoniales" _de ambos.

oOo

[_A continuación, países que la autora le dio pereza comentar por estar cansada (?) … y encima lo dice con toda su cara dura: _]

- Hong kong y Seychelles (Nuevo país= Hongsey)

- Nicaragua y Costa Rica (Nuevo país= Nicacosta) [¡_Me encanta el nombre!_]

- Brasil y Portugal (Nuevo país= Porbra) [¡_Hay una marca de galletas que se llama así! … … ¿pero no se supone que no iba a comentar?_]

- Honduras y Panamá (Nuevo país= Hondupa )

- Bélgica y Uruguay (Nuevo país= Urubelgi)

- México(sur) y India (?) (Nuevo país= Mexindi)

Y bla, bla, bla hasta que el mundo entero estuvo emparejado.

[_La autora pide disculpa a los países no mencionados o no comentados, pero es que esta más que harta de escribir parejas_]

oOo

- Bueno, muchachos - dijo América en un suspiro - ahora que por fin todos tenemos nuestra parejita feliz, declaro finalizada esta reunión.

- ¿Significa eso que podemos irnos ya a nuestras casas? - preguntaron varios a la vez. Todos parecían terriblemente cansados y lo único que deseaban era llegar a su hogar y disfrutar, pelear, ignorar o acosar a su pareja.

- ¿Casa? ¿Qué casa? - América parecía de repente confundido ante esa pregunta recién formulada.

- ¿C-como que qué casa? Pues … a la de cada uno. O la de nuestra pareja, ¿no?

- ¡Oh! Vaya … Creo que se me olvido mencionar una cosita … - añadió el americano con una sonrisita. Sacando de no se sabe donde una hoja gigante, preguntó:

- ¿Sabéis lo que es esto?

-¿Un … plano de algo? - respondió Japón.

- ¡Exacto! ¡Son los planes de una maravillosa mansión que acabo de construir! ¿No es increíble?

- … ¿Y … q-que tiene eso que ver con todos nosotros?- balbuceo Letonia.

- Oh, nada en especial. Solo que vamos a vivir todos ahí como una gran familia por toda la semana.

…

…

…

…

…

- _¡PERO QUIEN TE HAS CREIDO TU QUE ERES! BAST***¡PRIMERO VIENES AQUÍ Y NOS CASAS EN CONTRA DE NUESTRA VOLUNTAD Y LUEGO QUIERES QUE VIVAMOS JUNTOS! M*** CA*** EN TODO L*** QUE TE J*** ! ¡HIJO DE TU ***! - _Le recriminaron varios países con sus peores y malhumoradas expresiones.

Apunten otra discusión más a la lista …

-o-o-o-

_Diez minutos de broncas y reclamaciones después_

_-o-o-o-  
_

- ¡Bien!¡Como podéis comprobar es una presiosa mansión equipada con todas las prestaciones que puedan desear! La he bautizado con el nombre de _"The Whole World", _es decir, _"El Mundo Entero"_

Esta dividido en varias partes independientes llamadas _Nuevos paí_ses y cada pareja deberá vivir en su _Nuevo País_, como si de una comunidad de vecinos se tratará, pero teniendo acceso y permiso para moverse libremente entre otros _Nuevos Países _evitando causar molestias innecesarias.

- ¡Es decir, que yo me puedo estar bañando tranquilamente en el baño de mi _Nuevo País_ y que se me aparezca otro país y me vea en bolas! - refunfuño Inglaterra.

- Mantengan la calma. Cierras la puerta del baño con llave y ya esta. Son las únicas puertas que se pueden cerrar.

- ¿E-entonces el dormitorio no se puede cerrar con llave? - Preguntó un asustado Lituania.

- Eh … no sé. Solo sé que los baños que hay en cada _Nuevo País _si tienen llave … creo.

- …

Magnifico … eso era ya lo único que faltaba por oír. Ahora podrían morirse sabiendo que ya han visto y oído de todo en la vida.

- Yo quiero irme a mi casa - dijo China en tono inusualmente llorón y enseguida América le empezó a recriminar por poner pegas a su grandiosa idea.

- No me esperaba eso de ti China. _¡Menos patriotismo y más amor al mundo, que es más importante!_

- No es patriotismo aru~- y dirigió su mirada hacia Corea, quien lo miraba libidinosamente … por no decir algo más feo - ¡Es sentido común~~! - concluyó China lloriqueando.

- Bueno, da igual. Sigo con lo mió. Como iba diciendo, cada _Nuevo País _viene equipado con cocina, baño, dormitorio y salón. El resto son zonas comunes en las que podremos disfrutar de varias actividades todos juntitos. ¡Incluso hay una zona de jacuzzi!. Por supuesto, también hay zonas muy intimas y románticas para que nuestras parejitas disfruten a solas~.

Suiza puso un gesto molesto al pensar en toda la clase de estupideces que podría haber puesto ese hombre en esa casa. ¿De que clase de cosas raras seria testigo?

Al final no pudo resistirse y se puso a reclamar:

- ¡No pueden dejar sueltos a España, Francia e Italia en una casa así, llena de oportunidades para pervertir y depravar a los demás! ¡Que será de mi hermana, que por desgracia está casada con el estirado ese de aquí al lado!

- ¡Hermano! ¡No hables así! - miró a Austria temiendo que este se hubiera ofendido, y al parecer así era. Una competencia de miradas hostiles no se hizo de esperar entre ellos.

Su plan para juntarlos iba a ser incluso más complicado de lo que pensó en un principio, y más con Prusia molestando al austriaco a cada rato junto con su nuevo esposo, quien al parecer le había cogido el gusto al asunto de incordiar al prójimo.

- Ve~ ¿y por qué somos nosotros tres los que no podemos andar sueltos por la casa ? - se atrevió a preguntar Feliciano, captando la atención de España, Francia y su hermano italiano, que también querían saber la respuesta a las acusaciones suizas dirigidas específicamente a ellos.

-¡Porque las estadísticas no mienten, sois los países que más y con mayor frecuencia practican cosas xxx con su pareja!

- ¡Que mi gente haga eso no quiere decir que yo también lo haga! - reclamó Lovino sintiéndose insultado.

- Pues claro que si, pervertido. Eres su país. ¿O acaso eres virgen?

-¡No pienso contestar algo así en una reunión delante de todo el mundo (literalmente)! ¡bastardo!- reclamó un sonrojado Lovino.

- Oye, Venezuela. Ya que esta conversación esta tomando un rumbo más subidito de tono, ¿no te gustaria que nosot-...?

- ¡NO, Colombia!¡Dejame en paz! Tú y tu presidente me ponen de los nervios. Los dos sois igual de estresantes.

- ¡Oh, no! ¿iguales? ¿Mi presidente tambien quiere abusar de tí?

-_ ¿¡De donde sacas esas ideas!_ ¡Solo me cae mal y punto!.

- El tuyo tambien a mí, pero tú estás bien bue- ...

- _¡Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase!_

Mientras esos dos iban a su rollo, el italiano gruñon intentaba tranquilizarse después de tan bochornosa pregunta dirigida a su persona soltando toda clase de improverbios y asombrando a los demás con su maravilloso repertorio de insultos variados y muy originales.

- No te cabrees Lovi~~ .No me gusta verte triste. Si quieres te doy un abrazo y te reconforto con mi encantamiento de la felicidad especial qu- …

- ¿Ves? - dijo Suiza- Ahí está el español aprovechándose de la situación.

- ¿Eh? Pero si yo solo quería que Romano sonriera feliz y- …

Todos en la sala empezaron a notar como inexplicable y repentinamente el aura maligna de Rusia empezaba a expandirse y a envenenarles como un veneno toxico y mortal.

Este hecho desencadenó una serie de reacciones interconectadas en una especie de circulo vicioso interminable, pues la mala leche de Rusia provoco que Estonia temblara de miedo, provocando que Letonia temblara con más miedo aun, hecho que provocó que Lovi se asustará aun más siendo consciente de la comprometida situación. Eso provocó que el español quisiera reconfortarlo mucho más, lo que a su vez provocó que el aura maligna de Rusia aumentará de intensidad, lo que a su vez provocó que China sintiera pavor, provocando que Corea le quisiera consolar, y cuya escena provocara que Feliciano se asustará aun más entre la depravación de Corea y el aura de Rusia. Eso provocó que se abrazara a cualquiera que tuviera al lado, es decir, a su esposo Francis, lo que provocó que Francia sonriera de forma extraña, lo que provocó la furia de Alemania, que provocó a su vez la envidia de Prusia porque el no tenia un aura tan amenazante. Así que eso no hizo más que provocar que empezara a molestar a Austria para liberar estrés, lo que provocó los celos de Suiza, que también provocó la preocupación de Lietchtenstein, que provocó la inexplicable preocupación de Sealand, que provocó el interés de Islandia, que provocó los celos de Noruega, que provocó que Dinamarca se pusiera a gritar, que provocó el mal humor de Inglaterra, que provocó … etc, etc, etc.

Estados Unidos intervino antes de que la situación se volviera caótica otra vez e intentó calmar al avergonzado y asustado italiano, tranquilizar al siniestro Rusia y convencerlos a todos de que la vida juntos iba a ser mucho mejor dentro de la mansión. ¿¡Es que ni dándoles la oportunidad de vivir en una mansión de lujo se iban a callar!

- ¡Ahora que lo dices! ¡Yo y Rusia íbamos a hacer un tour! ¿Por qué tenemos que pasar toda la semana ahí encerrados en vez de visitar nuestros países? - Mientras el aura de Rusia se volvia inexplicablemente pacifica de nuevo, Lovino fulminó con la mirada al indiscreto español. El plan de Belarus se tornaba cada vez más atractivo a cada segundo que los vía juntos …. Miró a Belarus y esta le devolvió la mirada con ardiente decisión en sus ojos.

-Podréis salir de vez en cuando a visitar vuestros países y enseñar vuestra cultura, pero debéis pasar la mayoría del tiempo en la mansión y dormir siempre allí. - le contestó el americano - Es necesario teneros a todos vigilados y evitar cualquier confrontación entre países. Las consecuencias de no hacerlo así pueden ser catastróficas. Además, el estar viviendo cerca los unos de los otros sin ninguna frontera incrementará nuestros vínculos. Ya saben, el roce hace el cariño~. Y … bueno, ¿para que mentir? También es porque nos gusta cotillear sobre las relaciones de los demás.

- ¡Taiwan, Taiwan! - murmuro Hungría muy bajito agarrando el vestido de la chica y tirando un poco de el para llamar su atención - No te olvides de traer la cámara de video y que Seychelles traiga las tres cámaras de fotos y el ordenador portátil para publicarlo todo en youtube … y depende de lo que consigamos grabar también lo subiremos en redtube- y agregó a su aviso un guiño cómplice y pervertido.

Definitivamente Hungría es una mala influencia …

Menuda semanita les esperaba a todos …

* * *

_Proximo capitulo: Mudanza_

* * *

_**Votaciones:**_

*** ****¿Me dirías que parejas merecen más protagonismo? **Obviamente no puedo centrarme en todo el mundo. Todas las parejas serán nombradas de vez en cuando pero necesito un máximo de tres para céntrame y que sean las protagonistas del fic (me refiero tanto a parejas casadas como parejas extramatrimoniales que hayas notificado, o más bien dicho, las que claramente te he chivado xD)

Dudas que tengo:

*¿Les gustaría que Feliciano se pusiera celoso de Japon?

*¿A quien quieren que consuele Francis ? xD

* ¿Les gusto el capi? :D

* * *

_Aclaraciones :_

* Awesome es increible en ingles xD

* Tolete (de Estoleto xD) es tonto o idiota. No se en que países se utilizará más la palabra, pero en donde yo vivo es común.

* En cuanto a redtube … sino sabes lo que es, no quieras saberlo ¬¬U

* Lo de las estadísticas que menciona Suiza es verdad, según una encuesta que ví en una pagina llamada panorama. España, Italia y Francia son viciosos con sus parejas xDD

* Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Esta vez le tengo que agradecer en especial a **McBlake** por decirme quien es el más cariñoso en la relación de Venecolombi xD

* Tambien gracias a **lonelyandsad. whisper** por su fic pirata España/Inglaterra. Si alguien más se apunta yo encantada *.*_  
_

_En cuanto a un __**review anónimo**__ que recibí y que ya borre, solo quiero decir una cosa: si aquí hay algo que criticar es al fic, no a mi, que no me conoces de nada y no sabes lo que yo soy, hago o dejo de hacer. La respuesta a tu pregunta es NO, no lo soy. Si lo dices por lo que escribo, déjame decirte que esto solo es un simple fic al que intento añadir algo de humor, nada más que eso. Cuando aprendas a escribir, insulta y critica constructivamente al fic si quieres. A mi déjame en paz. Si te gusto el fic no se porque diablos me insultas. No te entiendo._


	5. Mudanza

¡¡90 y pico review por 4 miseros capitulos malpuestos!!

Ufff que poco talento tengo para las predicciones xD El fic por el que menos apostaba es el fic que más interés despierta.

* * *

_**Resultado de las votaciones: **_

_***Parejas casadas favoritas: **__USA x UK, Rusia x España son las favoritas, seguidas en menor medida por el Belarus x Romano, Feliciano x Francia (lol ¿enserio?), y Dinamarca x Prusia (xD ¿viva al narcisismo?). Lituania x Polonia también pero poco._

_***Parejas extramatrimoniales favoritas: **__Destaca el España x Romano (están solicitados como Francis xD), Francia x Canadá (en competencia con la matrimonial de Francia), y el Austria x Suiza._

**En definitiva****: **Las 3 parejas más favoritas entre ambos bandos son : _USA x UK y España x Rusia han arrasado xD. Después podemos encontrarnos con una rivalidad en el tercer puesto: _

_- España x Romano_

_- Belarus x Romano (lol aunque mucha gente me especifico o dio a entender que no es considerada realmente pareja para un romance, sino que es como una anti-pareja de Rusia x España)_

No se preocupen por los demás que no tuvieron tantos votos. Cuando encuentre algun hueco los intentaré meter para no olvidarnos de ellos._  
_

_(Todas están votaciones me han creado dudas existenciales escritas más abajo que me gustaría que me respondieran xD)_

_

* * *

_

Disculpen que no se note del todo el protagonismo en este capitulo tan largo (casi morí al escribirlo Dx) y tampoco mucho en el siguiente , pero es que lo empecé a escribir y planear en mis ratos libres antes de que las votaciones se cerraran y pudiera hacer recuento, y al final quedo así. Que lo disfruten, aunque en mi opinión está algo soso en algunas partes.

* * *

_**Capitulo 5: Mudanza **_(_y trasero 10_) xD

* * *

- P-polonia~ ¿P-porque tengo que ser yo quien cargue con _TODO_ esto? - reclamó en tono quejica el pobre Lituania. Entre sus manos llevaba cinco grandes cajas, llenas de cosas inútiles, apiladas en forma de torre; cuatro bolsas colgando en su brazo derecho; tres en el izquierdo; una mochila extra grande a la espalda; una torre de maletas sobre la cabeza haciendo equilibrio; un carrito con equipaje _"ligero" _al que patear , ya que no podía usar las manos; y otra maleta sujetada entre sus dientes (mordiéndola por el asa , obviamente, … no piensen que el pobre chaval tuvo que sujetar la maleta enterita metiéndola en la boca … que menudo espectáculo y menuda boca entonces … ). Además de esa carga, llevaba todos los bolsillos llenos de estuches y maletitas de viaje , tanto bolsillos traseros como los dos delanteros, y los de la chaqueta (_sin incluir el maletín que llevaba metido en los calzones …) _

_[… … ok, vale, eso último era mentira, pero sería bastante curioso el hecho de que llevara alguno ahí metido … _].

En cambio, y como muchos podrán imaginar, Polonia iba de manos vacías y solo cargando con una sonrisa y una lista infinitamente larga, donde apuntaba toda clase de cosas inútiles para llevar a su nuevo hogar, la gran mansión The Whole World, donde ambos compartirían su vida _"felizmente" _junto a el resto del mundo.

- Deja de quejarte, son solo unas maletitas de nada hombre. Ay~~ que desgracia … al final faltaron más de la mitad de las cosas que tenía planeadas.

- ¡P-pero teníamos que llevar lo más absolutamente imprescindible!

- ¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres? .Todo esto es imprescindible - se defendió Polonia mostrando un gesto de confusión.

- ¿¡Los patitos de baño, el piano, los tres armarios enteros llenos de ropa, el espejo de la pared de tu dormitorio, y la colección de muñecos de porcelana son imprescindibles!?

- Por supuesto. ¿Qué haría sin ellos? Sobre todo sin mi piano.

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera sabes tocar el piano!

- Vamos, vamos. Deja de quejarte o llegaremos tarde. Debes ser una buena esposa y- …

- ¡N-no soy tu esposa! - gritó sonrojado - ¡Que estemos casados no significa que uno tengo que adoptar el papel de una chica! .Además fue a tí a quien le salío la marca roja. En todo caso te tocaría a ti ser m-mi - … - paró de hablar inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta de las bobadas que estaba soltando y su sonrojo se intensificó a más no poder.

- ¿U~k~e? - concluyó Polonia - Eso no es exacto. Solo ahí un 65% de posibilidades~~ - dijo el polaco en tono juguetón.- Y con todo eso … ¿no me estarás diciendo que en verdad estabas pensando en que llegaríamos a hacer eso? ¿no? ¿Acaso te me estás ofreciendo~, Lituania~ ?.No conocía esa faceta desvergonzada tuya …

- ¿¡Q-quee!? _**NO**. ¡No quise decir eso! _- Protestó, aunque no por demasiado tiempo, pues se encontró de repente sudando en frió y sin poder articular nada más que palabras inconexas e incomprensibles.

Polonia no pudo evitarlo y en sus labios se formó una leve sonrisa. Realmente la cara de Lituania era enternecedora.

- Bueno. No te enojes. Yo seré el marido y tú el esposo, y así todos en paz. Ahora coge las maletas que dejé en la otra esquina.

- _¿¡Eh!?_

- Que estresante es la mudanza, ¿verdad? .No puedo con mi alma. - Se quejó el que menos había trabajado y el único que se había pasado todo el rato tirado a la bartola y rascándose los … e-esto … la barriga - Deberíamos de darnos prisa, Lituania. Aún tenemos que subir todo esto a- … ¿eh? ¿Que haces en el suelo?

El de pelo castaño estaba ahí, tirado de mala manera en el piso con todas las maletas aplastándolo y al borde del desfallecimiento. Su marido Polonia se acercó lentamente hacia él, cogió un palo y empezó a dar leves toquecitos en la cabeza de Lituania a ver si estaba muerto o algo. Polonia se acercó un poco a su rostro sonrojado y abatido, y oyó murmurar un _"que malvado"_ de esos delicados labios.

- Quizás me he pasado un poquitito …- murmuró indeciso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras, otros países hacían sus mudanzas en condiciones semejantes o peores:

_- Casa de Prusia y Alemania-_

Dos países libraban allí una _"cruel"_ y _"sangrienta"_ batalla de miradas asesinas, utilizando como única arma y escudo la enorme terquedad de ambos:

- Un rey no lleva maletas. Se las llevan a él. - siseo Dinamarca inyectando veneno en cada silaba que pronunciaban sus labios.

- Mi maravillosa persona no lleva maletas. Se las llevan a él. - siseo Prusia inyectando veneno en cada silaba que pronunciaban sus labios. - repitió el prusiano en tono sarcástico.

Pero eso no podía ser considerado una imitación de las palabras de su "_querido" _Dinamarca. El nunca imitaba a otros. Los otros imitaban a Prusia. ¡Nótese la inmensa diferencia existente entre sus palabras y las de Dinamarca!

¡Él las había pronunciado con muchísima más _"awesomedad" _y mucho más veneno!

Y claro, como era el veneno de Prusia, era un veneno de calidad y extremadamente increíble, por tanto, morirse envenenado daba gusto.

Al menos eso creía él.

Y de esta forma, continuo la épica guerra entre dos países más tercos que una mula y más desesperantes que los vendedores a domicilio o la cola del paro.

Al final, un frustrado Alemania tuvo que cargar con todas las maletas de ambos y la suya, incluyendo también las de Feliciano, que le llamo angustiadísimo porque no sabía que camisa llevar, si la roja o la azul. Al final, como no se pudo decidir, se presentó en casa del alemán con las camisas, el esposo y el equipaje completo. Después de que Alemania le aconsejara por fin que camisa debía llevar, este no se marchó y dejó en paz al pobre alemán, ni mucho menos, sino que se quedó junto a él dándole disgustos y revolviendo incluso todo aquello que no era _"revolvible", _en su propia casa y en sus propias narices_. _

Junto a él se encontraba Francis, el cual ayudaba fervientemente al alemán a cargar el equipaje y darle su apoyo en todo lo que podía.

[_Si te creíste eso último, déjame decirte que eres demasiado inocente_]

En realidad, Francis estaba muy cómodamente sentado en el sillón, haciéndole al alemán el maravilloso favor de _"maravillarse" _con su presencia y vaciar su despensa de vino. Y encima, quejándose de que estaba bastante malo y alardeando de que el suyo era el _"más mejor"_

Al final, Alemania tuvo que cargar también con las maletas de Francis … pero no hay problema porque él es muy macho. El único problema es el cabreo que le hicieron coger al pobre chico.

Y más cabreo cogió aún cuando Prusia y Dinamarca dejaron de pelear, bromeaban y se ponían a corretear por la casa proclamando a todo el mundo lo maravillosas que eran sus personas.

Desde luego, no se sabía si era mejor que se quisieran matar o que se llevaran bien.

Por suerte, su marido japonés era muchísimo más responsable que los dos locos anteriores y los dos cara duras que se colaron en su casa. Kiku no pidió ayuda ni una sola vez, hizo sus maletas e incluso le ayudó como pudo en lo que el esposo deseó. Ante todo esto, el alemán suspiró aliviado y le regaló una sonrisa sincera que Kiku recibió y correspondió con mucho gusto.

Una cálida sonrisa …

… que un Italia llegó a ver justo cuando abría la puerta para enseñarle con toda la ilusión del mundo un dibujo de su querido Doitsu y él comiendo pasta muy felices.

Pero Italia jamás pudo enseñárselo.

Solo se quedó junto al umbral de la puerta observando apenado la escena, con un extraño sentimiento naciendo dentro e él.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Para ver si varía un poco la cosa, vamos a ver que sucede en :

- Casa de UK -

- ¡Vamos Inglaterra! ¡Tú puedes!- gritó América de nuevo, animando a su marido cejudo con vigor y energía.

Mientras, Inglaterra reprimía las ganas de dar una tremenda patada en la capital americana y dejarla más irreconocible de lo que quedaría si se le lanzara una bomba nuclear. No era suficiente con el estrés que supone organizar un viaje y tenía que venir su _"amado" _a no mover ni un dedo si el objetivo no era el de incordiar. Al parecer, vinó a ayudarlo y darle apoyo moral, según él, pero lo único que veía el de ojos verdes era a un Estados Unidos con dos ponpones en las manos, saltando, haciendo un baile extraño estilo Lady Gaga, y gastando sus energías en bromas y estupideces.

La verdad es que Inglaterra pensó que se tenía bien merecido esta tortura, ya que, por un momento, fue tan iluso que pensó que Estados Unidos se tomaría esto mucho más enserio. Cuando fueron elegidos su comportamiento dejó asombrado a Inglaterra, pues al voltear su vista hacia su ex-colonia lo vio sumido en profundos pensamientos, sereno y relajado.

Incluso no había querido continuar con su show de las parejitas. Definitivamente no parecía el mismo de siempre.

Lastima que eso durara bien poco.

Solo le hicieron falta unos escasos minutos para volver a activar su modo - hiperactivo y hacer el payaso las 24 horas.

No, … las 24 horas no.

Las 14 horas, para ser exactos. Las diez que faltan se las pasa comiendo hamburguesas del McDonald's. El resto se las pasa haciendo el payaso.

"La verdad es que nunca le vi tan serio como en ese breve periodo de tiempo." - pensó el rubio mientras paraba de empaquetar sus cosas y miraba a su nuevo esposo disimuladamente - "¿Qué opinará él de esta relación? …"

"A lo mejor odia esta situación y el estar encadenado de nuevo junto a mi por toda una semana."

"¿Y que pasa si en realidad le disgusto y ahora solo está disimulando que todo esta bien?"

"_¿¡Y si me odia!?"_

"_¿¡Y ahora que hago!?" _

"_¿Le sigo la corriente o hablo con él?"_

"_¡Pero si hablo con él y en realidad no esta disgustado haré el ridículo y parecerá como si en verdad me importa todo esto! ¡Y por supuesto que no me importa! ¿¡Y como es posible que pueda estar peleando solo!?"_

"_Y …"_

"_**¿¡¡Y por qué diablos tengo yo que ponerme histérico por esta tontería!!?"**_

- ¡Inglaterra, te estoy hablando!

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?

- Que llevas mirándome durante un largo rato de forma rara y cambiando cortantemente de expresiones, viéndome cada vez con mayor disgusto. - en ese mismo momento Inglaterra se maldijo una y mil veces. Incluso se haría vudú a si mismo a ver si aprendía a ser un poquito más discreto. - ¿Te preocupa algo, Iggy?

El americano se acercó a Inglaterra más de lo normal y le miró directo a los ojos, intentando averiguar lo que pasaba por la mente de su maridito inglés.

Se pasaron unos breves segundos mirándose directamente a los ojos … hasta que Inglaterra, de repente, se separó del americano y se puso a darse cabezazos contra la pared (?)

- _**¡Oh my God! **_¡Arthur! _**¿¡¡Pero que haces!!?**_ ¡Si tanto te trauman las mudanzas yo te ayudo, hombre! _¡¡Pero para de una vez!! ¡Vas a destrozar la pared con lo cara que te costó la reforma!_

Él otro le ignoró y continuo con el inteligente plan de romperse el cráneo. Y es que … _"¿Cómo demonios pude llegar a pensar que los ojos de Alfred eran más hermosos y azules que cualquier cielo que haya visto nunca?" - _se reprochó a si mismo_.  
_

Y así es como iban las cosas en casa de Arthur.

Pues tampoco a variado mucho la situación._ Resumen = Todos en guerra. _

_[¿Seguro que esto es un fic de paz mundial?]_

En fin, nadie dijo nunca que las mudanzas tuvieran que ser fáciles.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estados Unidos e Inglaterra (_con la cabeza vendada_) se dirigieron al punto de reunión que el primero había concretado en la fiesta de la noche anterior, o más bien dicho, la emboscada de la noche anterior. Allí se supone que se reunirían todos los países y sus respectivas parejas.

Y así fue.

Allí estaban todos, hablando entre ellos sobre el único tema que habían tenido en su mente todo el día: _su casamiento_.

Ya sea para bien o para mal, ninguno pudo quitarse de la cabeza que ahora todos estaban casados y sus vidas habían dado un vuelco de la noche a la mañana, y nunca mejor dicho.

Fueron a una fiesta al anochecer y vinieron casados al amanecer.

¿No se supone que eso solo pasaba en Las Vegas?

Otro aspecto que se hacia destacar muchísimo en todos ellos es que lucían muy cansados. No era para menos, pues entre tanta discusión, la noche pasó a ser día. Salieron de la reunión encontrándose con que ya había amanecido y al final nadie pudo dormir. Además, América les dijo que partirían de inmediato a la mansión, así que emplearon todo ese día en preparar el equipaje y no tuvieron tiempo suficiente para descansar (salvo algunos cara duras que dejaron el trabajo a otros).

Después de esperar por varios países; que muy amablemente fueron perseguidos, atados y forzados a reunirse con el resto del mundo; Estados Unidos les dirigió hacia un jet privado que les llevaría directos a su mansión. Subieron al avión _"civilizadamente" _y el resto del viaje transcurrió de forma _"normal" [Téngase en cuenta que la palabra normal no figura en la hetalipedia]_

Según explicaban los folletos que trajo Alfred para que la gente no se aburra durante el viaje, la mansión _The Whole World _se encontraba en ningún país, es decir, en un islote perdido en aguas internacionales. Así se conseguía lo más importante: _NADIE__ podría escapar del matrimonio y de su amado/odiado/ignorado esposo/esposa al azar_, a no ser que tenga la improbable capacidad de nadar durante muchísimo más de 100 horas seguidas hasta la base más cercana.

Después de leer esto a nadie le extrañaría que América les implantara algún tipo de microchip para tenerlos a todos bien vigilados y condenados a la convivencia en la mansión. Seguro que hasta sería más fácil huir de Prison Break que de ahí.

Sin duda alguna, el matrimonio se había vuelto una cárcel.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Después del largo viaje de varias horas de vuelo hacia su nuevo destino_

_(y la entrega de un misterioso microchip):  
_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Asombrados.

Estupefactos.

Anonadados.

Nadie se esperaba algo así.

La mansión era … era …

¡_Era diez veces mejor que el jodido castillo de Hogwarts! _

( _**¡¡Fuck you!****!** ¡Jódete, Harry Potter! _- murmuró bajito Inglaterra en referencia al personaje nacido en sus tierras y que osaba competir con él y su invencible magia negra.)

Dejando las alucinaciones inglesas a un lado, solo quedaba decir: _¡Que pedazo de mansión! _

¡No había palabras para describir algo así! Solo las palabras que no existen pueden describir esa magnificencia, como por ejemplo:

- ¡Dios mió! _¡¡Es una "__fusosidad__"!!_ ¡Es incluso más increíble que Prusia! - y de inmediato el español se ganó unos cuantos insultos prusianos.

- No seas gruñón Prusia - le reclamó Hungría dándole un sartenazo … … _Si, efectivamente, también se trajo la sartén a una mansión de lujo .._.

- ¡Habéis visto que jardines!¡Y que inmenso!¡Y que romántico!¡Y que de todo!

Todos los países asintieron contentos y los gritos de júbilo no se hicieron de esperar:

_- kesesese (Prusia)_

_- fusososo (España)_

_- Aru, aru~~ (China)_

_- Moi, moi (Finlandia)_

_- Ana, ana (Taiwan)_

_- ve~~, ve~~ (Italia del norte)_

_- ¡Chigi! (Italia del sur)_

_- seh … (Suecia)_

_- ¡Da-ze! (Corea)_

_- kolkolkolkol (Rusia)_

_- tipo~~ (Polonia)_

- ¡maple! ¡maple! (Canadá)

Etc

… [?]

_[ Hablando en serio … ¿Pero de que clase de zoológico sacaron a esta gente? ]_

En fin, a pesar de todo, sus berridos tenían razón(?). La mansión era una maravilla. Estaba totalmente aislada y protegida por un enorme muro. Aun así, la mansión era tan alta que podía verse fácilmente, alzándose gloriosa ante el paraje desierto del islote de clima templado.

¡Era tan grande que un vistazo rápido del exterior te llevaría varias horas!

Su fachada estaba decorada por una mezcla de estilos arquitectónicos combinados de varios países. Una mezcla extraña, pero sugerente.

Cuando traspasaron las puertas exteriores, el regalo para sus ojos fueron los grandes jardines que rodeaban la mansión. A simple vista, se podían admirar diferentes zonas divididas por paseos, en las que había diversos tipos de vegetación en cada una, además de algunos pequeños invernaderos que conservaban diferentes tipos de plantas de muchas nacionalidades diferentes. Así nadie echaría tan en falta el paisaje de sus tierras.

Los diferentes países comenzaron a dispersarse y correr como niños chicos por los jardines, mostrando su entusiasmo y enseñando a los demás cuales eran la curiosidades y detalles típicos de su país.

- ¡Hey! Lovi ~~ ¡mira esto! - le llamó Antonio - Hay jazmines, claveles y flores de azahar. ¡Huelen tan bien que quitan el sentido!. Y también hay flores italianas. ¡Mira un lirio blanco!

- Déjame en paz, bastardo. Estoy cansado de ver esas plantuchas - fue la única respuesta que recibió el desilusionado español.

- Romano es tan cruel~~

- Pues te aguantas, bobo.

Lovino iba a seguir con su tanda de insultos matutinos, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.

Miro por encima de su hombro y …

… _**vio a la reencarnación del demonio (en versión femenina**_).

La bielorrusa agarró su camisa y arrastró al indefenso Italiano hacia algún lado desconocido y apartado de los demás. Su temeroso esposo, al ver que no habría escapatoria, rezó por el peligro que corría su vida y su salud mental con una fé que envidiaría hasta el propio Papa.

La mujer le empujó de mala manera a la pared y Italia se quejó por su brusquedad.

- ¡P-pero, maldita mujer! ¿A ti que te pasa ahora? ¿¡A qué ha venido eso!? ¿Estas loc-…?

No pudo decir nada más.

Quedó mudo al instante al ver los ojos de Belarus, prácticamente ardiendo en llamas de furia e ira incontenible.

- A que ha venido e~s~o~~ … me preguntas~ - dijo muy lentamente, tiñendo cada palabra de odio y deseos homicidas - ¿A QUE HA VENIDO ESO?

_¿¡¡QUE A QUE HA VENIDO ESO ME PREGUNTAS, PEDAZO DE ANIMAL DISECADO Y SIN CEREBRO!!?. _

_¿¡¡A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE INSULTARLE Y APARTARLE DE TI CUANDO LO QUE QUEREMOS ES JUSTO LO CONTRARIO!!?_

- P-pero y-yo n-no … no puedo e-evitarlo … no … n-no. _**¡CHIGII! ¡NO ME MIRES ASÍ!**_

_**¡¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!!**_

- Escúchame bien, porque solo te lo diré una vez. **La ultima~~ vez~~ **- escalofríos recorrieron al pobre Lovino ante ese tono de voz horripilante. Hasta hubiera jurado que las flores del jardín habían marchitado con solo la primera silaba que escapó de los labios de la bielorrusa. - Tu objetivo es el español.

- Él no es- …

- **¡NI SE TE OCURRA PROTESTAR!**

- _¡¡CHIGIIIII!! Miedo, miedo, miedo_.

- Mi objetivo, por el contrario, es … _Rusia- chan~_- dijo de repente en tono meloso, desconcertando por completo al Italiano, quien de la impresión se transformó en su versión mal dibujada y en blanco y negro, tipo dibujo de los años 70.

De repente, la viola-rusos pasó de nuevo a su modo _"seme-agresiva- maltrata-ukes-italianos" _cuando superó el embelesamiento con su amado Rusia, continuando así con el discurso.

- Si yo quiero a Rusia y tú al español, ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer aparte de fastidiar cualquier plan romántico entre ellos?

Lovino solo la miró angustiado y se quedó callado por temor a soltar cualquier cosa que ella no deseara escuchar, cavando de esa forma su propia tumba.

- ¡Obvio! ¡Debemos tratarlos bien!. Así que te quiero ver moviendo el culo hacia donde está el español ahora mismo y disculparte por haberle gritado.

Lovino abrió los ojos de par en par ante el consejo (_la orden_) que muy atentamente (_homicidamente_) la bielorrusa le había dado. Era totalmente imposible para él hacer algo así. Desde muy pequeño, siempre había tratado a la gente de la forma en que las trata, debido en gran parte por ese complejo de inferioridad y los celos que guardaba hacia su hermano, los cuales modificaron su carácter desde su nacimiento.

Él nunca sería tan bueno en el arte. Nunca sería tan bueno en el comercio. Y definitivamente jamás podría ir sonriendo inocentemente por la calle y abrazar a cualquiera que se le pusiera delante, tal y como hacia su hermano. Su orgullo, aunque no le sirviera de nada, se lo impedía.

Definitivamente, en su carácter no estaban las disculpas.

Era mucho más fácil disfrazar los sentimientos embarazosos por expresiones mucho más fáciles de mostrar, como la furia o el enfado. Una medida algo cobarde, pero…

¿Quien no es cobarde por amor si ese amor es verdadero?

Como era de esperarse, el chico se negó en rotundo.

Aún ante la negativa a su petición, Belarus siguió insistiendo, incluso cuando el italiano echó a correr balbuceando que era imposible lo que ella pedía. Lo siguió y acoso sin piedad durante un buen rato hasta que Lovino vio desplomados su aguante y su resistencia. Después de una ardua carrera que les dejó medio muertos, Belarus consiguió atrapar al italiano y atarlo de pies y manos.

- _¡No~~! ¡Déjame en paz!_

- ¿Qué no quieres? ¡Ven aquí y mira esto por ti mismo a ver que tal te sienta!

La bielorrusa agarró la camiseta de su esposo y tiró de él hasta que llegaron a una esquina . Sobra decir que la pobre y cara camisa estaba a estas alturas alargada y suelta, además de descocida, pero eso no viene a cuento y no era lo que importa.

Lo que importa esta allí, delante de las narices de la pareja dispareja.

_España … regalándole una flor a Rusia._

- Bueno, como no nos van a dejar pasar mucho tiempo haciendo el tour, me dije: ¿_Por qué no traer un poco del tour para ti, Rusia~? _- dijo el de pelo castaño entre risas suaves, a la vez que miraba los ojos violetas enfrente suyo, clavando su mirada en él.

Antonio no podía evitarlo. La cara de asombro de Rusia era muy tierna y le daban ganas de reír sin parar. Su rostro fue todo un poema cuando el español corrió hacia él y le ofreció un pequeño obsequio:

En las manos de Antonio había un girasol que él recogió para el ruso antes de partir.

Este último miró a la flor que el otro le entregaba con muestras claras de asombro y curiosidad.

- _¿Por que? - _murmuró inseguro y claramente enternecido por el gesto. Se asemejaba muchísimo a un niño pequeño e inocente al que le acababan de regalar un juguetito nuevo y especial.

- ¿Cómo que por qué? - dijo su pareja después de una breve y leve risotada - De esto trata este viaje, ¿no? Hay que fomentar nuestros vínculos. Y nosotros ya somos amigos, ¿ no crees, Rusia?

Rusia se sonrojó levemente y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Siempre tuvo gran cantidad de subordinados, pero siempre escaseo de amigos debido a su temida bipolaridad. Finalmente, el país del invierno se acercó al país del sol y pasó su brazo por su hombro, mostrando su gratitud y aceptándole el presente que le habían traído con más cariño del que pudiese desear en la vida.

Si te fijabas bien en ellos en ese momento, llegarías a apreciar unas cuantas burbujas, florecitas y corazoncitos flotando inexplicablemente en el aire a su alrededor. [_A lo mejor es que tambien habia marihuana por ahí plantada y todos estamos alucinando_]

Escondidos tras la esquina, Belarus y Lovino vieron toda la escena con expresiones serias. Luego, Belarus volvió su vista a la del chico, que seguía mirando a la parejita feliz.

- M-me … disculparé con él.- dijo finalmente con tono inusualmente abatido y dolorido.

- ¡Eso ya no es suficiente!

- ¿Eh?

- Son demasiados años siendo un idiota. Una disculpa no solucionara nada si competimos contra una pareja como esa, que se lleva tan bien.

- ¿¡Y que quieres que haga yo entonces!?

- Decirle _un piropo_. Con eso se solucionara todo.

- Te vas a reír cuando lo sepas, pero me pareció oírte decir una cosa muy graciosa.

- ¡_Le dirás que su trasero es sexy_!

- …

- …

- … - [_Romano con la mirada perdida_]

- … - [_Belarus mirándolo raro_]

- … - [_Romano con la mirada aún más perdida_]

- … - [Belarus mirándolo aún más raro, si eso es posible] - ¿Me has oído, Italia Romano?

- …

- Irás a su habitación esta noche mientras yo entretengo a Rusia. Él te abrirá la puerta y le dirás que tiene un trasero muy sexy, sin rodeos ni charlas absurdas. A partir de ahora vas a ser muy amable con él y quedan estrictamente prohibidos tus arrebatos de locura tsundere y los tsundere-cabezazos. Caerle bien, hacer que olvide que eres un gruñón y fomentar vuestros lazos será el primer paso que debemos seguir para lograr la separación del Rusiespa.

- …

- Romano … ¿estas bien …?

No obtuvo respuesta.

La mente de Romano había colapsado.

…

- Idiota, ni creas que muriéndote te voy a dejar en paz. Le dirás el piropo sobre _su pandero _si o **_SI_**.

Y así, con esta amenaza tan peculiar que no se encuentra todos los días, nuestra Belarus estableció su primera estrategia contra el Rusiespa.

[_Que Dios nos ampare _…]

-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto, el sol se escondía en el horizonte, bañando con sus últimos rayos de luz a la mansión, y dándole un toque mágico al ambiente. Ante el anochecer, la exploración del nuevo hogar tuvo que ser pospuesta y todos entraron dentro de tan peculiar construcción.

-o-o-o-

La noche había caído en la mansión del mundo en un breve suspiro.

Apenas pudieron tener tiempo suficiente para recorrer los interiores del nuevo hogar, adornado con toques modernos y muy extravagantes según pudieron observar en el mini-tour guiado por Alfred. No hicieron ninguna actividad en especial, ya que era demasiado tarde y aun había un equipaje que deshacer y una cama donde conseguir dormir de una vez por todas_"apaciblemente"_ junto a sus parejas. Seria bastante incomodo y vergonzoso compartir la cama de matrimonio con otra persona, pero había demasiado agotamiento para quejarse. Además ya habría tiempo de hacerse el digno y el estrecho la próxima noche, además de conocer la mansión a fondo durante el día.

No hizo falta cenar, porque Estados Unidos ya les había envenenado el estomago con su comida basura hecha en el avión.

Sin más dilación, fueron guiados a sus Nuevos Paises y sus correspondientes habitaciones. Cada uno se dejó dirigir con las esperanzas de reponer fuerzas y sueño acumulado.

Luego de llegar a sus respectivos dormitorios, cada uno comprobó lo que para todos fue un hecho peor que cualquier hecatombe habida o por haber:

_No había llave … ni en baños, ni en dormitorios …_

Menos mal que no tenían a Estados Unidos cerca … porque de Estados Unidos pasaría a ser Estados separados, machacados, pisoteados, destrozados, aniquilados, maldecidos, fulminados, aplastados, y pateados.

o-o-o-o-o

_( A las tantas de la madrugada y varias horas después del conflicto: _

_"¡Aquí-no-hay-llave-y-todo-dios-me-vera-las-regiones-vitales-tal-y-como-vine-al-mundo!")_

o-o-o-o-o

_-Habitación de Ausliech- _

La hermanita de Suiza contempló una vez más las expresiones de molestia en las caras de Austria y su hermano.

- ¿No es hora de que te vayas a tu cuarto, Suiza?

- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de quedarte a solas con ella, _galante pervert_ido ? - le contestó con sacarmo mortal.

Ya era bastante tarde y había llegado la hora de irse a la cama a por un merecido descanso, pero Suiza no parecía tener la menor intención de macharse con su pareja, la cual ignoró olímpicamente en todo el viaje. Su hermana sabía que él se preocupaba mucho por ella, pero esto era algo más que eso y los dos hermanos lo sabían. Pero el rubio no quería admitírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a el mismo. Cada beso en la mejilla que ella le daba, cada roce de manos, cada sonrisa que se regalaban, cada mínimo detalle le hacia pensar en Austria. Aun así era tan terco que ni lo aceptaba.

"¿Por qué siempre es más fácil darse cuenta de todos los malos sentimientos antes que de lo bueno y lo noble, como los sentimientos que él guarda por el austriaco y que pueden hacerles felices a ambos?" - murmuró ella con resignación.

Sino empezaba desde ya mismo su plan para juntar a estos dos no podría lograr nada. El limite de tiempo era una semana, y eso no seria suficiente para hacer las cosas bien, en plan empalagoso y perfecto. Llegados a este punto, no habría otro remedio que forzar un poco las cosas y manipular esta situación jugando un poco _sucio y con trampas_.

La chica suspiró y se preparó mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Iba a mentir a su querido hermano, pero todo era por su propio bien.

¿Qué será lo que tendrá planeado la pequeña Liechtenstein?

o-o-o-o

Mientras todo esto pasaba, un desanimado francés deambulaba por los pasillos de la mansión a las tantas de la madrugada con abatida expresión en su rostro.

¿Qué le había pasado?

¿Por qué causa estaba allí?

Eso aún es un secreto.

-o-o-o-o-

_- Habitación de Belaroma -_

- **_¡¡NO HAY FORMA HUMANA NI DIVINA POSIBLE PARA QUE YO ELOGIE SU … _**

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ¡¡¡CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! _**

**_¡¡NI SIQUIERA PUEDO DECIRLO!! _**

- ¿Acaso su trasero no te parece sexy?

-** _¿¡Qué!?_**

_- _Es decir, que su trasero te parece horrible.

- **¡No!** Yo no he dich- …

_- _O sea, que te parece bonito.

_-**¡Basta ya! **_No pienso decirle eso ni en broma. - reclamó sonrojado y al borde de otro colapso mental - No puedo, no debo y no quiero decírselo. Asunto zanjado. Se acabó. Finito. Nada de lo que digas me hará convencerme de lo contrar-

**- **_**¡¡¡**__**VÉ O MUERE**__**~~!!!**_

o-o-o-o

A pesar de que su cuerpo tembló de pies a cabeza ante la furia de su esposa, Romano permaneció firme en su decisión, dispuesto a morir lenta y dolorosamente si hace falta por defender su honor.

[_Si, claro … y yo soy la reina de un nuevo país llamado AnGeLuSyCaIm, que es la primera potencia mundial y tiene bajo su poder al resto de Europa …_]

Y en realidad, allí se encontraba … de pie delante de la puerta de la habitación de Antonio. Romano tragó saliva y enrojeció.

Esto no iba a ser nada fácil …

Trató de pensar en algo para relajarse, pero ahora mismo solo tenía en la mente a cierta parte del cuerpo humano destinada a ser elogiada.

Una parte de él se preguntó que pasaría si Rusia conseguía escapar de su nueva esposa, llegaba en el momento menos adecuado y le veía hablando con el español.

Que horror …

Belarus le había asegurado que no había nada que temer y que ella se iba a encargar de todo eso.

A saber que estaría haciendo esa mujer ahora mismo con su presa rusa recién capturada …

A decir verdad, Lovino realmente no se sorprendió mucho después de descubrir en que consistía exactamente el plan maestro de Belarus para _"entretener" _a Rusia:

* * *

_Flash Back_

Rusia estaba sentado en la cama y mirando de forma curiosa y extraña la puerta del baño donde su pareja tomaba una ducha _(¿hace falta que recuerde que no hay llave?)_

Fue entonces cuando Rusia oyó tocar a la puerta, se levantó y abrió felizmente la puerta.

Al ver que no había nadie, decidió salir al pasillo y asomarse un poco más a ver si algún gracioso intentaba incordiarle. Ojala que fuese así, porque tenía unas ganas locas de saber que se sentía cuando molías a golpes a alguien con el tubo de un grifo en una mansión de lujo ...

[... e-esto ... _.Cada cual con su hobby ... _]

De repente, el ruso sintió un escalofrió familiar y las manos de una persona agarrándole de la bufanda y tirando de él, diciendo algo así como:

"_¡Mi~o~~ todo él! ¡Mi~~ tesoroo~~!"_

Antes de tener siquiera tiempo para suplicarle a Belarus o llorar por su acoso, la chica desapareció de allí superando la velocidad máxima de la luz, arrastrando al vuelo a Rusia por la bufanda, y desafiando así las leyes de la física.

Era un método un poquito rudo. Sin duda alguna. Pero funciono y eso es lo que importa, ¿no?

_Fin del Fash Back_

_

* * *

_

De todas formas de nada le servía pensar detenidamente en eso. Seguro que pronto se enteraría de que demonios había hecho Belarus para retener a el objeto de su obsesión y que éste no escapara de ella.

Suspiró y reunió todo su valor.

Tocó la puerta y esperó impaciente.

Se mordía las uñas.

Tragaba saliva a cada segundo.

Las manos le temblaron.

La puerta se abrio, desvelando al susodicho dueño del trasero, pompis, glúteos, nalgas o pandero del 10 (o_ culo, básicamente hablando_)

Y allí estaba frente a él, el dueño de un trasero solo cubierto por una toalla enrollada a la cintura … _¡Dios! ¿Acaso el muy insensato había salido de la ducha ahora mismo o se había estado paseando muy tranquilo en paños menores delante de Rusia?. __**¿¡Estaba loco o qué!? … **_

_Dios … que ganas tenia Romano de darle un cabeza estilo tsundere._

- ¡Lovino~! Que sorpresa tenerte por aquí tan tarde.- respondió el chico de ojos verdes, con su pelo mojado, chorreando gotitas de agua por su cuerpo e impregnado de su propio y atrayente olor natural mezclado con el de un champú que daba gloria oler. Para desgracia de nuestro Italia, eso no hizo más que complicar las cosas.

"¡Llego el momento! ¡Sin rodeos! _¡VAMOS! _**_¡VAMOS!_**_" - _Se gritó a si mismo como un loco de origen italiano recién salido del manicomio.

_- H-hola … E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e - …_

_- … ¿Eh? - _preguntó el desconcertado español ante la repetición de la tan común letra del abecedario._- _¿Lovino?

- E-e-e-es-s-s- Espa-a …. España-a …. - luchó nuestro italiano en la épica batalla entre su lengua y la correcta pronunciación del nombre de el país frente a él.

- S-si, ese soy yo. Dime Romano. ¿Pasa algo?

- E-el tra-tra … tra-tra … el tra-tra

- ¿El tratra? … ¿Es un baile o algo?

- El tra-a ... _el trasero _…

_[¡¡Si!! ¡Al menos ya dijo la palabra principal! ¡__Ya queda poco__!]_

_- _¿Qué has dicho, Lovi?

_- ¡El trasero!_

- ¿¡Un trasero!? _¿¡Donde!?_ - preguntó España mirando a todos lados. - ¿Ya está otra vez Francia en pelotas?

_- ¡NO! _Yo …y-yo t-tu … el trasero … - ¡Dios! ¡Jamás había pasado tanto bochorno! ¡Era increíblemente difícil decir un piropo y más aún si se trataba de Antonio!

- Lovino … ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te asustó ver a Francia en cueros? - pasó una mano sobre su cabeza y revolvió un poco sus cabellos mientras le sonreía intentando reconfortarle - No te preocupes. Es mi vecino, así que uno se acostumbra al cabo de un tiempo. A lo mejor te traumaste porque al fin se le cayó esa rosa que _misteriosamente_ nunca se cae de sus regiones vitales. Me preguntó como hará para que siempre se mantenga ahí … .Quizás se ata la rosa a su- …

- _¡España!_

- ¿¡O acaso fue Inglaterra!? A lo mejor se emborracho tanto que se disfrazó de camarero semidesnudo y se le cayó ese trozo de tela que parece un taparrabos.

- _¡¡¡Deja de hablar y escucha de una vez lo que tengo que decirte, bastar- .. !!! _- Lovino tapó su boca con sus manos antes de cometer una imprudencia y se maldijo a si mismo por el estúpido espectáculo que estaba montando. - Escúchame porque solo lo diré una vez, Antonio.- cogió aire con todas sus fuerzas- Y-YO … t-tu tra- yo … _¡T-TRASERO … S-SEXY!_

- …

Hubo un breve periodo de silencio con un Italia rojo como un tomate y un España que lo miraba fijamente. Este último parecía algo asombrado y no apartaba su vista del italiano.

_Por fin, el español había captado el mensaje._

- Romano …

- ¿S-si, España … ?- pregunto un Lovino sonrojado a más no poder.

- _¿Qué tu trasero es sexy?_ Eso ya lo sabia. ¿Para que me lo cuentas ahora? - dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo …

_Pues no. No captó el mensaje …_

_… y el otro es un negado para los piropos._

Lo que si quedo claro con todo esto es que si hay un limite para el nivel de sonrojo, Italia ya lo había traspasado hace rato. Había ido a echarle un piropo al español y resulta que el trasero que elogiaron fue el suyo.

El pobre chico estaba al borde de un nuevo colapso metal.

¿Qué hará el italiano?

¿Desmayarse?

¿Echar a correr?

¿Aclarar el malentendido y soltarle el piropo?

¿Morirse? (_la más probable_)

* * *

Próximo capitulo: _Noche movidita y l'amour francés_ ( con dosis de algo de Franita y la extramatrimonial Francia x Canadá, además de Austria x Suiza y varias más x3 )

* * *

_Preguntas retóricas para añadir dramatismo a la historia:_

* ¿Por qué será que Francia está deambulando por los pasillos en vez de dormir? ¿le pasará algo interesante en el próximo capitulo?

* ¿Qué va a hacer la hermana de Suiza?

* ¿Qué pasara con Romano? ¿se morirá o lanzará el piropo como dios manda?

* _¿Sabremos en el próximo capitulo que le hizo Belarus a Rusia para dejar camino libre a Romano?_ (miedo me da)

* ¿Qué estará pasando en la habitación de los demás?

* ¿Qué tal estarán pasando la noche Iggy y Estados Unidos? *.*

* * *

_Dudas existenciales que tengo sobre la historia y me gustaría aclarar:_

_* ¿Entonces con quien dejó enamorado a España? ¿Rusia o Italia? ¿Y si me dicen Italia que hago con Rusia? ¿ hago que Rusia se enamore de él o lo dejamos como algún tipo de afecto?_

_* ¿Escenas que más gustaron y las que menos gustaron?_

_* ¿De quien se enamorara entonces Francia? xD ¿Canadá o Feliciano?_

_* ¿Se enamorarán Prusia y Dinamarca o no hay otro amor en su vida que ellos mismos?_

_

* * *

_

_Hoy no hay ganas de aclaraciones. Solo decir que falta bastante descripción detallada de la mansión. Ya la iré diciendo más adelante. De momento usen la imaginación, que es más bonita xD_


	6. Noche movidita y l'amour francés

Pido perdón desde ya, porque hay unas cuantas "_groserías y perversiones__"_ en el fic que no estaba segura de incluir (un poquito censuradas xD no se preocupen) .No es lemon, no creo que vaya a escribir eso en este fic (supongo )

* * *

**Capitulo dedicado a Laura, una amiga y fan de Francia. ¿Ahora que ya te complací dejarás a un lado tu incesante acoso sobre mi persona? (sabes que el fondo, ****muy en el fondo****, te aprecio muchísimo a ti y a tu acoso xD) **

**PD: Hazte una cuenta y sube el fic de USAxUK y el de piratas de una vez. (Es una orden) ?**

**

* * *

**

**_*Noche movidita y l'amour francés*_**

**

* * *

**

-Nuevo País: Ausliech-

_Flash Back_

_Llegados a este punto, no habría otro remedio que forzar un poco las cosas y manipular esta situación jugando un poco sucio y con trampas._

_La chica suspiró y se preparó mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. _

_Iba a mentir a su querido hermano, pero todo era por su propio bien._

_¿Qué será lo que tendrá planeado la pequeña Lichtenstein?_

_Fin de flash Back_

_

* * *

_

- Hermanito, quisiera que me hicieras un favor - dijo ella con el tono más dulce y meloso que pudo entonar, a ver si causaba penita.

Su hermano se giró hacia ella un tanto extrañado y con expresión dubitativa e interrogante.

_"¡Vamos allá! ¡Esta es mi oportunidad!" - _pensó la muchacha armandose de valor._  
_

- Hermano, Señor Austria … _¿Puedo … dormir con Canadá esta noche?_

Ante la petición, tanto el austriaco como el suizo se quedaron con caras de idiotas. Realmente no se lo esperaban.

- ¡C-canadá y yo n-nos … nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos durante el viaje! - [_mentira cochina_] - ¡Me hizo reír muchísimo y conversamos durante horas! - [ _ni dos palabras _] - ¡Por favor, hermano, sabes que él es un buen chico y nunca me haría nada malo. Por favor! - se giró hacia Austria - ¿A usted no le importa, verdad? ¿verdad que no, Señor Austria?

Acompañó su petición con un exagerado pestañeo y un guiño con corazón alado incluido, derrochando encanto infantil e inocencia fingida.

¡El encanto femenino era la mejor y más destructiva arma que tenía a mano!

¡Y no dudaría en usarla!

- No sabes de que estás hablando. No puedes decirlo en serio. - dijo su hermano mirándola de arriba abajo con una mezcla de asombro y desconfianza.

Por su parte, el austriaco la miró detenidamente a los ojos. Su mirada parecía taladrar en lo más hondo de su cerebro y descubrir la verdadera intención de la chica, oculta bajo su mentira mal sostenida. De repente, Austria bajo la cabeza y dirigió su mirada al suelo.

- Yo … estoy de acuerdo. Vete con él. - murmuró con … _¿¡un sonrojo!?_

- ¡Como que estás de acuerdo! … ¡Un momento! _¿Y __donde__ duermo yo si ella se va con mi … ? - _Y entonces, la luz divina del sentido común iluminó al suizo. Acto seguido, se volvió de piedra al darse cuenta de la situación.

Volteó su cabeza de piedra lentamente hacia el otro chico, escuchándose con ese leve movimiento como su cuello rígido soltó un chirrido al puro estilo de una tuerca oxidada. Contempló a su cuñado sonrojado con los ojos en blanco. Mientras, su hermana reprimía una risa cargada de triunfo y júbilo.

¿Intercambio de parejas?

Eso suena algo raro.

Con una sonrisa, la chica salió corriendo del lugar, en busca de la habitación de Canadá, antes de que su hermano se pusiera a berrear por tener que compartir cama con el cuñado tacaño.

Efectivamente, los gritos y protestas de vergüenza del suizo no se hicieron de esperar, pero la chica ya no los podía oír.

Sus gritos eran acallados por su alegre risa triunfal.

_Primera cupido-flecha = lanzamiento completado con éxito._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
_

Lichtenstein caminaba sola por los complicados y entrelazados pasillos de la enorme mansión, orientándose únicamente gracias a su memoria y el folletito que les dejó Estados Unidos a todos los países en el avión, el cual incluía un plano del nuevo hogar.

Mientras avanzaba en busca del _Nuevo País _de Canadá, pensó en como se tomaría ese tímido rubio la noticia, aunque no creyó que se opusiera si le explicaba sus motivos. A parte de eso, pensaba feliz como pasarían la noche esos dos cabezotas durmiendo el uno con el otro.

La reacción de Austria había sido un tanto sospechosa, pues parecía que se había dado cuenta del plan …

… y aun así aceptó.

_¡Lo había aceptado! ¡Y con un sonrojo!_

¿¡Será que el austriaco también gusta del suizo!?

"¡Si fuera así todo sería mucho más fácil!" - pensó alegremente. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos yaoi-hetalianos que la pobre muchacha se llevó el susto de su vida al tropezarse de repente con la espalda de alguien.

- ¿Q-quién es- … ? … ¿¡Hungría!? - titubeó la rubia.

La recién descubierta chica palideció de inmediato al ver a la pequeña y sonrió torcida y forzosamente, acompañada muy de cerca por su sospechosamente-nerviosa-esposa-Taiwan y Bélgica, que se unió a ellas en último momento.

- ¿Q-que estáis vosotras haciendo por aquí a estas horas?

- ¿Eh? ¡N-nosotras! Jajajaja. ¡Si! ¿Q-que e-estamos haciendo aquí? … n-nada importante - empezó a tartamudear, moviendo las manos y el cuerpo de un lado a otro, dando la impresión errónea de que estaba ejecutando alguna especie de danza hip hop de lo más novedosa.

En ese momento, y por culpa de sus movimientos poco discretos, algo se cayó de su bolsillo. Se oyó el típico ruido de un objeto al caer al suelo y la pequeña rubia contempló ante sus pies una bolsa llena de … ¿llaves? _¿¡las llaves de los baños y dormitorios!? _

_¿¡Pero __como__ demonios se las habían ingeniado estas locas para ir __robando las llaves__ durante el mini-tour guiado por América sin ser descubiertas!?_

_- __**¡Oh! ¡Dios mío, chicas! ¡Retirada!**** - **_gritó Hungría a su esposa y la recién infectada Bélgica.

Si es que no hay peor virus que se extienda más rápido que el yaoi …

_[Autora infectada: ¡YAOI! ¿¡¡__Donde__!!? ¡Ay~ Oma~ que rico~~! _]

_(?)_

- ¡A correr!**- **gritaron las chicas al unísono mientras Taiwan recogía a toda prisa la bolsa y las llaves.

"_**¡¡No le cuentes a nadie!!" **_- fue lo último que alcanzó a oír la estupefacta Liechtenstein mientras observaba a las chicas alejarse a la velocidad del rayo, con múltiples cámaras y micros cargando a sus espaldas.

No le quedó más remedio que seguir su camino con cara de traumada y enterrar esos recuerdos en lo más hondo de su mente. Entre más hondo mejor.

Cuando pensó que ya no se toparía con nada más extraño en toda la noche, descubrió con horror lo equivocada que estaba …

Escondida tras la esquina, contempló a un fantasma.

Un fantasma, que en realidad era Francia vagando por el recinto como alma en pena, caminando a paso lento y torpe, hablando consigo mismo como un chiflado cualquiera.

Por un momento, llegó a pensar en la opción de acercársele, preguntar que le pasaba y consolarle …

… pero no había ganas de arriesgarse a decir adiós forzosamente a la virginidad.

Y menos tan pronto y con alguien que no era su verdadero amor.

_"¡Válgame dios! ¡Que insensatez! ¡Mejor ignorarlo y seguir mi camino por si acaso!"_ - decidió.

¿Era la decisión más cruel? … Si

¿Era la decisión más sensata? … ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! _¡__POR DIOS__!_ ¡SI!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Francia caminaba cabizbajo y con expresión angustiada y confundida.

"¿Y ahora en donde se supone que voy a dormir?" - susurró este con un aura de depresión.

[ _**¡¡¡En mi casa!!! **_= Posible pensamiento de la insensata lectora pervertida amante del francés ]

"¡Mon dieu! ¡No es mi culpa! ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que pasaría algo así?" - repitió por enesima vez el rubio mientras volvía a analizar lo ocurrido hace escasos minutos.

* * *

_Otro Flash Back _

Feliciano pronunció una exclamación de asombro y dicha, seguido de muchos: _"ve~~"_

- ¡Francia nii-chan! ¡Francia nii-chan! ¡Mira, mira! ¿¡No te parece fantástica nuestra habitación!? - dijo rebosante de alegría, y mientras hablaba, saltaba en la cama y daba frenéticas vueltas en circulo por toda la habitación.

- Claro, mon amour~ . Es preciosa. Pero … ¿No te gustaría que antes de echarle otra ojeada ... jugáramos a un juego muy divertido?

- ¡Un juego! ¡Un juego! _¡¡¡Si~!!! - _exclamó entusiasmado dando brinquitos y palmadas - ¿Y que juego es ese?

- Se llama _"el teto"_ y es un juego muy divertido, sobre todo para el que no se tiene que agachar …

- _¿Teto? _- respondió confuso - Nunca oí hablar de ese juego.

- ¡Como que no, hombre! ¡Si es un juego muy~ famoso~ ! ¡Incluso tiene el apoyo del número cinco y el número siete!

- ¿ Del número cinco y el número siete?

- ¡Exacto! - sonrió con un aro de perversión - _¡El cinco, porque por el cu** te la hinco; y el siete, porque por el tra**** te la mete!_

- Ve~~ … no entiendo.

- ¿Y por qué no empezamos a jugar y así lo entiendes mejor, mon amour~~?

- Ah~~ vale. ¿Y que hago?

- Bueno, para jugar al teto hace falta desnudarse.

- ¡Ah! ¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó el inocente y cándido muchacho, sin tener la menor idea de lo oscuros y peligrosos que son algunos juegos.

- Bueno, también se puede jugar con ropa … pero es más preferible y divertido sin ella~.

_- ¡Oh! ¡_Doitsu! ¡Japon! - nombrando al último con cierto tono extraño - ¡Llegáis justo a tiempo para que Francia me enseñe un nuevo juego! ¡Se llama teto! ¿Queréis jugar?

¿Te apuntas Doitsu?

En un solo segundo, y sin saber exactamente ni como, ni cuando, el francés se encontró tirado en el suelo del pasillo, fuera de su Nuevo País y con la huella de un zapato _"made in Germany" _adornando su trasero.

Intentó abrir la puerta de su Nuevo País, pero Alemania había movido un mueble y bloqueado la puerta con él, impidiendo el paso.

[ Si es que ya lo tengo dicho … _¿Para que necesitas una llave teniendo a un macho fornido que te levante los muebles … … y los ánimos ? _]

_Fin de otro estúpido flash back … _

[_Será que en realidad soy el autor de Naruto con la manía obsesivo-compulsiva de meter flash back en mis historias, que de repente me hice fan de Hetalia, y que estoy aquí por amor al arte publicando un fic gratis? … _

… _todo es posible en la vida … _]

* * *

- ¡Que mala suerte! - se quejó Francis tirándose de los pelos - A saber donde voy a dormir yo ahora si esos tres no me van a dejar entrar más en la habitación.

Nuestro rubio desafortunado caminó sin rumbo por el pasillo, dispuesto a encontrar alguna habitación vacía que poder habitar, como si de un vulgar_ ocupa_ se tratase. Ya estaba a punto de desistir y acostarse en cualquier rincón cuando, de repente, oyó una especie de sollozo proveniente de algún lugar cercano.

Se acercó a la fuente de dicho sonido con mucha precaución, hasta que llegó a una salita. En ella fue donde se encontró con una persona hecha una bolita, y acurrucada en una esquina bautizada por el mismo como: _"la esquina del emo traumado" _

"¡Espera un momento! - pensó Francis desorientado - ¿Estados Unidos? … ¿Qué hace él ahí? "

Un poco indeciso, se dirigió al americano a paso sigiloso para enterarse de lo que le había sucedido. ¿Quizás también peleó con su pareja Inglaterra y le echaron de la habitación?

Una vez llegó al lado de Estados Unidos, este no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia. Seguía hecho una bolita y le daba la espalda, diciendo algo entre sollozos. Para llamar su atención, Francis puso una mano en su hombro y la reacción del sorprendido chico no se hizo de esperar.

- _**¡AAAAAAAAAAh! ¡NOOOOOOOO!** ¡Cuba y Argentina otra vez __NO__! ¡No soy él, no soy él, no soy él! ¡SOCORRO! - _dijo el rubio, poniendo los brazos como escudo y utilizando como arma su grito, capaz de romper tímpanos con la mayor efectividad y eficacia.

_- __**¡AAAAAAAAAh!****- **_exclamó un asustado Francis tras el grito ensordecedor, a la vez que de un solo salto se situó en la otra esquina de la habitación, aferrándose a las paredes como si se le fuera la vida - … _¿C-canadá … ?- _susurró después de varios segundos de búsqueda de calma, compostura y relajación.

No era Estados Unidos. Ante él estaba el país del que hace mucho tiempo tuvo que hacerse cargo. Un país que perdió por culpa de Inglaterra cuando él era más joven.

Canadá abrió sus llorosos ojos lentamente, como lo haría un pequeño, achuchable y tímido muchachito. Nada más ver a Francia, se puso totalmente rojo de la vergüenza por su reciente numerito y empezó a balbucear frases sin sentido e inconexas disculpas.

...

_¿Canadá es un país fuerte y un gran luchador feroz?_

Si

_¿Razón por la que actúa así la mayor parte del tiempo?_

Desvaríos del creador de la serie y fantasías yaoístas ocultas, que consisten en hacer bien ukes a la gran mayoría de sus personajes para deleite de las fans …

...

- ¿C-canadá? … ¿tú que haces aquí a estas horas?

- Yo … estaba en mi cuarto. Solo. Entonces … mi osito … - sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimillas - Mi osito …

- ¿T-tu osito? - le preguntó Francia acercándose a él y temiéndose que algo malo haya pasado con ese oso raro que siempre cargaba su ex-colonia. Se acurrucó junto al canadiense en _"la esquina del emo traumado"_ y puso su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo. - ¿Le pasó algo malo a tu osito?

- Mi osito …

- ¿T-tu osito?

- Mi osito … se volvió a olvidar de que tiene dueño y se fue.

Francis se quedó mirándolo con los ojos en blanco.

- ¿¡Y por eso lloras!?

- No. Ya estoy acostumbrado. Lo que pasa es que me perdí buscándole y no encontré mi Nuevo País. Luego me encontré con Cuba y su esposo Argentina, que me empezaron a perseguir con una escoba y una olla en la mano. Cuando escapé de ellos, me puse a buscar mi habitación, pero solo me atreví a mirar en una, por si acaso me llevase alguna _"sorpresa" _indeseada. La que vi fue la de Mexichi, pero cerré enseguida cuando descubrí a México haciendo un monologo delante del espejo en un intento de declararse y no perder su reputación de macho-man en el intento. Luego volví a huir del nuevo país Cuargen, esa vez armados con jarrones y cucharas. Más tarde, me encontré con Italia del sur corriendo y gritando:

"_¡Chigi! ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo~~!"_- seguido de un español pisándole los talones y medio desnudo. Tras ellos, una banda de chicas con cámaras y micros que gritaban enloquecidas … y más enloquecidas aún cuando vieron que Italia se cayó, su mente colapsó y España lo levantó estilo nupcial y se lo llevó a su habitación muy preocupado. El italiano inconciente solo se aferró a él como un niño y se dejó llevar por el español medio en pelotas. Mientras iba en sus brazos, balbuceaba incoherencias y unos melosos:

"_Antonio~" _

"_trasero" _

"_lindo~"_

_"durito y bien formado~~"  
_

Eso solo provocó la preocupación de España, ya que creyó que el pobre italiano, del golpe que sufrió, había perdido el sentido común y la correcta habilidad del razonamiento humano. Después, oí ruidos "_sospechosos"_ en Sufin. Más tarde vi a Dinamarca y Prusia corriendo por los pasillos con cinco sacos llenos de latas de cerveza variada. Al rato, oí gritar socorro a un desesperado y acosado China. Después, volví a huir de Cuba y Argentina, armados con maracas y churros(?). Más tarde vi a unas chicas en un charco de babas con unas fotos en las manos. Luego vi a Rusia corriendo por los pasillos, amordazado y atado con cadenas de acero. Parecía estar huyendo de una especie de psicópata que no pude reconocer. Solo sé que era chica y que gritaba algo así como:

"_Nadie me lo quitara~ . Mío todo él. Mi~~ tesoroo~~"_

A lo que Rusia respondió algo así como:

"_¡Socorro~! ¡Una loca~~!" _

_"¡¡Pariente de Gollum!!" _

_"¿¡Dónde estoy!? ¿¡Dónde está __mi sol__!?"_

Me dio mucho miedo. Entonces me vine a este rincón a refugiarme y eso es todo. - concluyó Canadá.

...

- … - Francia lo observó durante lo que parecieron siglos, tratando de asimilar tan extraño relato.

Canadá solo empezó a sollozar de nuevo ante los recuerdos de esa noche, los cuales le dejarían una marca permanente e irremediable en su psique traumada.

- ¡Hey! ¡Vamos hombre! ¡No llores! - le animó el francés, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda e intentado tragar la saliva que en algún momento se le quedó atascada en la garganta durante el relato.

- Es que esto es un manicomio. Y … estoy tan solito~ - lloriqueó mirando a su acompañante con esos hermosos ojos azules.

De repente, como por arte de magia, Francis vio entre las alucinaciones provocadas por su delirio sexual a un Canadá con un cartel flotando en su cabeza, el cual llevaba escrito:

"_Solito, libre y violable = falto de l'amour francés"_

_¡Como pudo el tito Francis haber estado tan ciego! ¡Una cosita así de mona con tal falta de cariño y él allí desperdiciando el tiempo! ¡Oh! ¡Mon Dieu! ¡¡Al ataque!!  
_

Con cara de depravado sexual (o sea, la cara de siempre) se arrimó aún más al lado del canadiense desprevenido, pegándose a él como una lapa. Ante la repentina muestra de afecto(perversión), Canadá se puso todo rojo cual semáforo que prohíbe el paso al tráfico. Intento crear distancia entre ellos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque su acompañante ya se había abrazado a él y lo retenía con su agarre de boa constrictor.

- ¡F-francia!

- No te preocupes por tus penas, mon amour~. ¡Aquí tienes a la cura de tu soledad y el que endulzará tu vida con su consuelo! Soy un gran consolador~.

[ _Que raro sonó eso último … _]

- P-pero … p-pero … ¿y t-tu pareja y tu … p-pero? - intentando zafarse avergonzado de su captor.

- No quieren al tito Francis. ¿Te lo puedes creer? .Ahora estoy tan solito~ - Entonces una idea descabellada surgió en la mente de ese hombre - ¡Oye! ¡A ti también te dejaron solito! ¿Podría dormir contigo~?

Ahí fue cuando era imposible distinguir a un tomate de la cara totalmente roja de Canadá.

Cansado ya de todo, nuestro tímido acosado se rindió y permitió que Francia viniera con él, después de un largo rato de insistencia, carreras y muchos: _"¡Ven aquí, bomboncito canadiense~!" _y_ "¡No seas tímido y deja que l'amour llene tu ser!"  
_

"Si. Puede ir conmigo" - pensó Canadá - "¡Pero ese tipo tendrá que dormir en el sillón o no podre vivir para contarlo!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Cuarto del Nuevo País: Suicana-

Lichtenstein llegó al fin a la habitación de Canadá, pero no vio a nadie. Un poco indecisa, dejó una nota informando al rubio sobre los motivos de su llegada y se acostó tranquilamente en el sillón, dejando la cama matrimonial libre, sin la menor idea de las consecuencias que ese acto puede causar …

¿No se estaba quejando el canadiense de que estaba solito?

¡Pues toma compañía!

_¡Toma l'amour~ !_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

--Cuarto del Nuevo País: Rusiespa--

España había logrado traer con éxito entre sus brazos a un atolondrado y golpeado Lovino que seguía inconciente.

El pobre chico aún seguía alucinando con traseros ...

Lo acostó con delicadeza en la cama y acarició sus cabellos dulcemente, mientras le arropaba y susurraba que pronto estaría bien. Lovino se quejó en sueños tras la separación del cálido contacto, mas no se despertó y quedó profundamente dormido en su cama. Por suerte (o desgracia), el oscuro lado pervertido de España no estaba en esos momentos en _"versión conectado"_ después de tanto alboroto. Por eso mismo fue por lo que no empezó a desvariar, en su mundo de ensueño, con la cara de perrito abandonado que ponía Italia y con lo hermosa que era la vida.

España suspiró y lo miró aliviado.

Ahora solo tenía que averiguar donde diablos se había metido su esposo Rusia. Hace mucho que desapareció _"misteriosamente" _y le tenía muy preocupado. No podía dejarle así.

Habría que ir a ver donde estaba ese hombre …

¿¡Es que nadie se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gusta a Antonio dormir y lo que tiene que sacrificarse para rescatar al marido ruso!?

_¿¡Por que la vida es tan cruel!?_

Solo tenía clara una cosa de todo esto: _¡La siesta mañana no se la quitaba __nadie__!_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

El sol empezaba a salir de su escondite en el horizonte e iluminar la gloriosa mansión con sus primeros rayos de luz. Las disputas y desventuras de la noche habían quedado atrás. Ahora vienen las del día …

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Cuarto del Nuevo País: Rusiespa-

Romano empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente ante los primeros rayos del alba. El suave trinar de los pajaros indicaba claramente un nuevo y bello amanecer. La luz que entraba a raudales por la ventana era cegadora, por lo que tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos hasta que estos se fueron acostumbrando a su intensidad.

Parpadeó varias veces con parsimonia e infinita pereza, sin reprimir un ligero bostezo.

Una vez sus ojos se habituaron a la luz, pudo contemplar que estaba en un cuarto desconocido.

Ahora lo recordaba … estaba en esa estúpida mansión.

The Whole World.

Se intentó levantar, suave y tranquilamente, intentando aclarar sus últimos recuerdos borrosos. Cuando ya estaba a punto de incorporarse, el peso del brazo de Antonio sobre su cuerpo se lo impidió, así como el brazo y parte de la pierna de Rusia que estaba encima del español qu- … ¿Que?

…

…

"_**¿¡QUE!?**__**"**_

…

"_**¿¡¡¡QUEEE!!!? **... __**¿¡¡¡QUE COÑ- … !!!?"**_

- ¿Lovino? ¿ ... Estás despierto? - murmuró un adormilado español.

¿¡Qué si estaba despierto!?

_¿¡QUÉ SI ÉL ESTABA DESPIERTO!?_

_**¡¡¡ ESTABA MÁS QUE DESPIERTO !!!**_

¡En ese momento no había persona más despierta en el mundo que él!_  
_

"Tranquilo Lovino. ¡Tranquilo!. Inspira. Expira. Inspira. Expira. Inspira … " - Se dijo a si mismo intentando calmarse. Después de todo, aún no había olvidado el hecho de que ahora tenía que tratarle bien y ganarse su amor, por cursi que sonara eso.

Tenía que esforzarse.

Por el adorable idiota.

Ya no había tiempo para negaciones. O todo o nada …

… y todo por él.

Expira.

Inspira

Paz.

Relajación.

No matar.

No matar.

_- ¿¡Qué ha pasado aquí!? ¿Qué hago yo aquí y que hace __él__ ahí? - _dijo al fin cuando se sintió más tranquilo y menos loco.

- ¿No lo recuerdas bien? - le miró Antonio preocupado - Anoche viniste a mi cuarto y me dijiste que tenías un buen trasero. - Lovino se atragantó con su propia saliva al recordarlo - Luego te pusiste extremadamente rojo por alguna razón y saliste corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Como parecía que no te encontrabas bien te seguí, pero tú seguiste corriendo. Luego salieron unas chicas de la nada persiguiéndonos como locas. Seguramente porque solo tenía la toalla … y se me estaba cayendo …

Luego tropezaste y te golpeaste la cabeza. Te recogí y te traje aquí porque no tenía ni idea de donde estaba tu habitación. Entonces, me fui a buscar a Rusia, que había desaparecido. Lo encontré escondido debajo de la mesa y cuando me vio saltó sobre mí y me abrazó fuerte, diciéndome que estaba salvado, que era _el sol de su amanecer_ y que gracias a dios que no era la loca. No sé a quien se refería, pero estaba muy asustado, me estrujaba y no me soltaba por nada del mundo.

Ante el último comentario, el italiano no puedo evitar que su corazón diera un vuelco debido a los celos. Dolía.

- Después de nuestro reencuentro, le ayude a quitarse unas cadenas raras en las muñecas. Le traje al cuarto y le explique que te habías golpeado y por eso estabas allí acostado e inconciente. Le pregunte si debíamos dormir juntos, ya que la cama es grande, o si era mejor que me fuera yo al sillón. Él te miró un rato con expresión indescifrable y dijo:

_"Ya has hecho mucho intentando encontrarme. No mereces dormir en el sillón y yo no quiero dormir solo con él. Durmamos todos juntos"_

Y así fue.

Solo durmieron cada cual en su lado. A la izquierda Lovino, en medio del sandwich nuestro Antonio, y a la derecha Rusia.

Después, se despertaron en la madrugada, vieron el hermoso brillo que desprendía la luna, se animaron y montaron un trío.

...

_[ … Exacto, ... es mentira. Eso último no fue así … ¡__Pero más de uno lo pensó__!]_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Cuarto del Nuevo País: Estaingla-

(Lo sé lector, lo sé … no es un nombre muy formal ni decente.)

...

Ok … vale. Esto no es lo que Inglaterra había imaginado que vería al abrir los ojos.

En realidad, esa escena no se parecía en nada a lo que había esperado en la vida desde que él se marchó de su lado.

_¿Qué había pasado con la muralla de almohadas que había colocado entre él y su marido?_

Lo único claro es que estaban todas desparramadas por el suelo.

_¿Dónde estaba Estados Unidos?_

Pegado como una sanguijuela a un ingles sonrojado a más no poder. Sus _americanas_ piernas envolviéndole por la cintura y sus brazos (_también americanos … obviamente_) apretujando el rígido cuerpo del inglés contra el de él.

_¿Cómo era posible que Alfred, después de tantos años, se siguiera moviendo tanto en la cama como si fuera un mocoso?_

¡Ah! ¡Espera! ¡_Es un mocoso_! Solo que viene en grandes dimensiones.

La noche anterior, Arthur casi se había quedado afónico diciéndole a Alfred que dejase de mirarle de esa forma cuando salió de la ducha; casi se quedo afónico cuando le dijo que no se acercase a su lado de la cama; casi se queda afónico de tanto mandarle a callar cuando ambos se acostaron en la misma cama, con expresiones extrañas, y a Alfred no se le ocurrió mejor idea para liberar tensión que hablar de la economía americana y la economía sostenible; casi se queda afónico cuando de economía sostenible pasó a hablar de una película de marcianos que visitaban un manicomio de lujo y abducían a un inglés y un americano (historia no muy alejada de la realidad de este fic), y casi se queda afónico cuando ... etc, etc, etc.

Y al final, añadiendo ironías a la vida … ¿Cómo se quedó Inglaterra después de todo eso?

Afónico.

Por eso no podía chillarle para despertarle y que le dejara libre de su agarre. Le intentó despertar varias veces, llamandolo por su nombre ... pero, con cada intento le pareció que tenía más voz de vieja afónica decrépita. Por otro lado, como su pareja era más fuerte que él, no podía liberarse él solo de su agarre por mucho que se retorciera.

Sin más remedio, espero ahí entre sus brazos hasta que Alfred despertara de una vez.

Lo más curioso es que a medida que pasaba el tiempo menos ganas tenía de levantarse …

Era tan cálido …

Inconcientemente, su cuerpo empezó a relajarse y su mente comenzó a darle vueltas al tema del matrimonio y de lo raro que era estar durmiendo junto a su ex-colonia.

"_¿Por qué se habrá acercado tanto a mí, si después de todo, no hacía nada de frió la noche anterior?"_

¿Casualidades del destino?

Eso no lo sabía.

Lo único que el aplastado Inglaterra sabía con certeza es que ya era la mañana, que había que levantarse, que había que preparar el desayuno para todos en el comedor común y que se estaba haciendo tarde.

Ni dios sabe que catástrofes podrían causar toda esa gente en la cocina, con un tiempo limite para desayunar y mucha mala leche mañanera que compartir _amorosamente_ con los demás.

Seguro que todos tendrían que sufrir los relatos extremadamente detallados de la vida ajena del mundo entero y los traumas que dejó esa noche en la memoria de cada país.

Un extraño y ensordecedor ruido sacó de sus cavilaciones a Iggy, quien abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa. Por puro acto reflejo y gracia divina, se aferró sobresaltado a Alfred buscando protección ante el misterioso estruendo.

Ese ruido …

Sonaba como si fuera una especie de sirena de evacuación o algo peor. ¡Definitivamente, no era buena señal!

- ¡Alfred! ¡Despierta! - dijo con su gastada y afónica voz de vieja - ¡La alarma!¡Nos atacan! _¡Esto es la guerra_! - le zarandeó, dándole finalmente un cabezazo en toda la cara - _¡La tercera Guerra Mundial! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Te lo dije!_

Gracias a esa intrigante alarma y a tal cándido modo de despertar a alguien, el país reaccionó finalmente y se incorporó de golpe._  
_

Nuestro recién atacado Estados Unidos abrió rápidamente los ojos y contempló espantado su alrededor, intentando comprender la situacíon. Miró a todos lados, y en especial a su alarmado esposo.

- ¡Iggy~~! ¡Tranquilo hombre! … solo es la alarma que tengo programada para que bajen todos al comedor común.

- ¿¡Eh!? - exclamó el desubicado Arthur, parando en seco de zarandear a su compañero - ¿¡Y por qué diablos tiene que sonar como una maldita sirena de guerra o como la alarma de Silent Hill!?

- Pues no encontré otra mejor … ¿Por qué estás tan pegado a mí?

_"Reprime tus instintos asesinos Iggy …. Reprímelos"_ - se dijo a si mismo. La verdad es que empezaba a ser preocupante la afición que estaba tomando acerca de lo de hablar consigo mismo todo el rato.

- ¡Fuiste tú el que se me pegó a mi en primer lugar!

- Ah~~ … Vale. Y … ¿Y por qué tienes voz de vieja decrépita?

…

_"Lo mato"_

* * *

Próximo capitulo: Desayunar con el mundo es un peligro.

* * *

¿Se dieron cuenta de que al final Lovino no escogió una opción sino todas?

- Se desmayó

- Echó a correr

-Le soltó el piropo inconcientemente.

- Se murió un poco por dentro con el golpe. xD

Bueno. Cuantas más sugerencias leo, más me doy cuenta de que jamás podremos ponernos todos de acuerdo en este fic xD (ténganlo en cuenta antes de matarme) .Hay una fuerte rivalidad entre parejas por lo que veo (Sobre todo entre el imperio Rusiespa vs Esparoma xD) .Así que yo seguiré poniéndolos a todos juntitos hasta que me las aclare yo al menos Dx

_Muajajaja (¡o mejor! kolkolkolkol) ¿Cómo habrán amanecido los demás, como pasaron la noche y con que desventuras tendrán que enfrentarse en el primer día de convivencia? ¿nos mostrará España su lado oscuro que guarda en el fondo de su ser desde que fue un imperio?_

_Única pregunta del capitulo para los lectores (que raro xD) : _

_- ¿Me pueden decir que escena les gusto más? Siempre me gusta preguntar eso a ver que partes puedo mejorar._

Bueno, a ver si me pongo las pilas con el USAxUK, que ando con falta de inspiración para ellos. Para acabar, mil gracias a todos los reviews, incluyendo anónimos. Sus sugerencias y apoyo me ayudan mucho con el fic

Por cierto:

* Silent Hill es un juego de terror PS2 … me gusta el ruido que hace la sirena xD

* Made in Germany = hecho en Alemania

* … si no estas segura de lo que es el **teto**, mejor **NO** juegues …

* _**¡Ay~ Oma~ que rico~~! = **_Frase famosa (pero en masculino) de un programa llamado "Se lo que hicisteis" xD

* ... pues no ... no soy el creador de Naruto ni tengo obsesión con los flash back xD .Tampoco soy la creadora de hetalia T.T


	7. Desayunar con el mundo es un peligro

¿Como he podido escribir todo esto en tan poco tiempo? o.o realmente estoy inspirada últimamente.

Mi imaginación desbordante e innecesaria les vuelve a traer otro capi, pero este es una completa estupidez. Tengan cuidado al leer xD

Por otro lado tengo que decir que si te quedaste con el desconsuelo de no ver una de tus parejas cumplida, ahora tienes** segunda oportunidad**, ya que voy a incluir una actividad en próximos capítulos donde habrá "una especie de beso" entre naciones (Un besito chiquito y casto pero algo es algo. No es un beso normal, ya veréis a lo que me refiero … y tengo una "buena" excusa que los justifica. xD). Ruego que solo digan una pareja, para no ajuntar demasiadas y procurar no repetir paises. El beso no cambiara en nada a las parejas que ya escogí para cada cual en el fic.

* * *

**_Desayunar con el mundo es un peligro_**

* * *

Después de haberse tomado una pastillita para la garganta, nuestro Inglaterra se sentía muchísimo mejor, aunque seguía teniendo voz de vieja decrepita. Estados Unidos, que se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, reprimía constantemente su risa ante la aterciopelada voz de su marido, hasta el punto de que no podía apartar la mano de su boca. Más que nada, porque la carcajada que podría soltar si lo hacía se oiría en toda la mansión.

Eso solo provocaba el enojo de Inglaterra, que lo miraba con rabia y hacía pucheros que solo le hacían ver más infantil y provocaban en el americano una extraña calidez. El último se disculpaba entre carcajadas, pero al cabo de un tiempo volvía a partirse de risa el solo y se revolcaba sobre la cama dando vueltas y tapando su boca.

Harto de tanta burla, el inglés le ignoró y se fue a elegir su ropa. Se les estaba haciendo ya bastante tarde para esas tonterias. Se suponía que tenían que levantarse antes que nadie e ir tocando en cada Nuevo País, para reunirlos a todos e ir juntos al comedor. Ahora, por culpa de _Don come-hamburguesas_ serían los últimos en llegar al salón, a pesar de que América debía de ser el guía, ya que era el único que conocía el lugar. Al final, todo el mundo tendría que buscarse la vida para llegar al comedor. Menudo anfitrión estaba hecho Alfred …

Inglaterra recogió su ropa y se iba a dar la vuelta tan tranquilo cuando … ve a Estados Unidos en calzones.

El grito de Inglaterra fue el que se oyó en toda la mansión, y no las carcajadas de Estados Unidos, como se pensaba en un principio.

- _¿¡Pero que haces!_

- Cambiarme - dijo de forma muy natural. - no tiene nada de malo.

- Si que la tiene.

- ¿Qué tiene?

- Me molesta.

- ¡Como te va a molestar eso! ¡Es imposible que te moleste!

- Pues me molesta.

- No

- Si

- No

- Si

- No

- Si

Y así siguieron.

Como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

Alfred bufó y siguió insistiendo en que no había nada raro en cambiarse delante de él. Era un cabezota sin remedio. Tanto insistió el americano en que eso no tenia nada de indecente que los limites de Iggy llegaron a su punto máximo. Harto de todo, decidió darle de su propia medicina, es decir, que va y se empieza a quitar la ropa ahí mismo en plena discusión. Ni que decir tiene que Alfred se quedó a cuadros al ver el despelote inglés.

El espectáculo le hizo sonrojarse como loco y se fue corriendo al baño a cambiarse.

Mientras, un inglés arrepentido y en calzones se moría de la vergüenza.

O-o-o-o-O

Intentaron hacer caso omiso a lo recién ocurrido. Sobre todo Alfred, que no se explicaba como podía haberse puesto tan nervioso.

¡Solo era Arthur! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué andaba mal en su cabeza últimamente con todo este tema del matrimonio?

Salieron juntos de su Nuevo País en dirección al comedor común, caminando lentamente a pesar de llevar media hora de retraso. Entre ellos había un silencio que Arthur decidió romper.

- Y … bueno, ¿que actividades piensas ponernos?

- Esto … no estoy muy seguro. Lo que surja, más algunas actividades que tengo planeadas desde hace un tiempo. Quizás algo de historia podría se- …

- ¡Que! ¡Estás loco!

- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo malo con eso? Se que la historia es algo aburrida pero si se cuenta con humor a lo mejor …

- ¿Qué si hay algo mal con eso? ¿Es que quieres que nos maten?

Alfred seguía confundido y Arthur suspiró ante su enorme falta de tacto.

-¡Viva! ¡Recordemos todos a los jefazos del Bad Boss trio, Hitler, Stalin y Mao! ¿Ya que estamos por qué no le recuerdas a Alemania sobre alguna lección de su jefe loco para que Israel nos mate?

Como empecemos removiendo viejas batallitas no saldremos vivos de aquí, eso seguro.

¿Y que me dices acerca de lo de recordarle a España el asuntito de la inquisición o la piratería? ¡Sobre todo ahora con la influencia de _" Mister Tubo del grifo 2010"_ !

Con un poco de suerte puede que tan solo nos sonría ampliamente y con gracia, ponga una mano en mi hombro y diga:

"_- No pasa nada~~ … _

_¿sabías que en mis tierras ahora cae el sol~ …_

… _así como caerá a la tierra tu cabeza~~? "_

E irá al trastero, cogerá su hacha gigante y me cortará el cuello por robarle toneladas de oro.

¿Y que hará su marido ruso ante eso?

Sonreír lleno de dicha y sacar un cartelito que pone :

"_¡Con un tubo de grifo hubiera sido la bomba!". _

Y mientras le anima, comería palomitas en las gradas disfrutando de la masacre con una eterna sonrisa.

- Vamos hombre … Rusia no es tan mala influencia y España cambió. Todos hemos cambiado. Ahora somos mucho más civilizados.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando llegaron al comedor … y un pastel de banana dio de lleno en la cara del americano. Cuando su campo de visión no estuvo obstaculizada por el merengue y la nata, sus ojos pudieron comprobar la escena más surrealista de su vida.

Comida volando, o más bien, siendo lanzada en vuelo. Países batiéndose en duelo con tenedores y cucharillas. Fruta usada como proyectiles, en busca de una diana o simplemente lanzada al azar. Gente corriendo y chillando como viejas locas. Italia del Norte intentando sacarse una olla que se le quedó atascada en la cabeza. Prusia corriendo con el culo ardiendo _[hasta rima y todo. Que bonito (?)] _.Ucrania corriendo también para salvar a su hijito Sealand, hecho que provocaba que los demás se tapasen los oídos ante el ensordecedor ruido que hacían sus pechos al rebotar, y que se sumaba al insostenible alboroto.

Pero ver a los países en plena guerra de comida no era lo más raro. No, que va. Eso era más bien normalito tirando a común. Lo raro era ver a los países y una manada de animales en plena guerra de comida.

Si, animales.

El pony de Polonia dando coses a todo el que pillaba por delante. El pollito de Prusia picando con esmero la cabeza a Austria [_como se nota que es de Prusia_]. Los perros de Alemania mordiendo piernas, regiones vitales y cabezas, además de baboseándolo todo. La cabra de Suiza comiéndose el pelo de los allí presentes. Tony, el extraterrestre de Alfred, con el dedo en alto, diciendo algo acerca de una casa y un telefono.

Etc.

Y eso sin incluir al ejercito de criaturas fantásticas de Arthur, que nadie podía ver, pero igual ayudaban en el destrozo. Y a cada segundo que mirabas, más animales de diferentes regiones contabas.

Aunque tal y como se estaban comportando todos, era difícil distinguir entre animal y país.

Un caos en definitiva.

¿Qué diablos había pasado ahí durante sus ausencias … ?

- Ya veo. - concluyó Inglaterra - Muy civilizados. No vayas tú a comparar.

Oo-o-o-oO

- Vamos a ver si me aclaro. - dijo Estados Unidos mostrando en su rostro una evidente muestra de confusión. - Lo que paso fue lo siguiente. Resulta que sonó la alarma que programe.

- Si. La de Silent Hill. - replicó Japón, el cual se había visto obligado a dormir en una sola cama con el italiano y el alemán, después de haber echado al francés y haber bloqueado la puerta a prueba de pervertidos.

- ¡No es la de Silent Hill~! ¡La de Silent Hill suena más a Silent Hill! - contrarrestó inteligentemente Italia.

- ¡Esa frase no tiene ninguna coherencia! - Alegó Alemania.

- ¡Silent Hill lo invente yo! - gritó Corea de repente, queriéndose adueñar, como siempre, de todo cuanto se invente en este mundo.

- ¿Quieres dejar de apropiarte de los inventos que no son tuyos? - No dudo en protestar China, el cual lucía unas ojeras que hicieron que todos los países miraran a su osito panda confundiéndolo con él. Solo se dieron cuenta de que aquel oso no era China porque se veía más gordo, que si no nada.

¿La causa de dicho defecto en su rostro ojeroso?

Una noche en vela protegiendo su cuerpo, sobre todo pezones, de las garras de su esposo coreano. Menos mal que sabía karate …

[ _Si te gustan las pelis de Jackie chan debiste haberte pasado por esa habitación y ver tal espectáculo en directo. No tenía precio_]

- ¡Oigan! ¿Quieren dejar continuar al héroe de esta historia de una vez? - rezongó ya saben quien, puesto que solo hay una persona en Hetalia con la repetitiva obsesión de recalcar una heroicidad que nadie ve - Bueno, como iba diciendo, muchos os despertasteis sobresaltados y os pusisteis a pelear con vuestras parejas por motivos diversos.

- Yo no le estaba peleando. Le estaba acosando - recalcó Colombia tan tranquilo ante la mirada excéntrica de su compañero.

- Yo tampoco. Tan solo le intentaba matar - dijo esta vez un molesto Turquía mientras contemplaba a un inmutable Grecia medio dormido.

¿Cómo se puede dormir de pie?

Eso es un misterio realmente enigmático.

Para rematar la escena, nuestro Grecia dormitaba con un gato sobándole la cabeza. Ese hecho, por alguna razón desconocida, incordiaba aún más a Turquía. Le lanzó una mirada muy fea al gato, pero este solo le devolvió una sonrisa gatuna y se rascó la cabecita con su patita.

- Yo no peleé con él tampoco. Yo tan solo quiero darle l'amour~ y llenar su ser~ ¡Pero se hace el difícil!

- B-bastante hice ya con d-dejarte dormir a mi lado. Eres un hombre casado - intentó contrarrestar Canadá todo sonrojado - ¡Y-y como se te ocurre pedirme eso con Liechtenstein durmiendo en el sillón de al lado! ¡Bastante traumada quedó ya cuando despertó por la mañana y te vio semidesnudo y abrazado a mí como una lapa!

En efecto, la pobre Lily estaba agachada ahora mismo en _"la esquina del emo traumado", _mientras Suiza gritaba algo así como:

" _¡Que le habéis hecho a mi hermana, cabr*** !"_

Luego se fue a buscar una escopeta mientras Austria hacía su mayor esfuerzo por retenerlo.

- ¡No debí dejarte dormir conmigo!

- Pero si no hicimos nada~ .Me porté bien. Me dejarás todas las noches, ¿verdad? - Y el francés empezó a sobarlo mientras el otro intentaba escapar.

- Oh~ Dios~ Mi asombrosa persona sabe de sobra que no tenía, ni tengo, fuerzas para pelear esta mañana con el idiota nórdico.

- Idem, prusiano.

Prusia y Dinamarca se encontraban apoyados hombro a hombro, con una terrible resaca, producto de los litros de cerveza que se traficaron anoche. Además, el pobre Prusia tenía el culo recién quemado y muy tostado, herida de guerra causada recientemente en la batalla de comida.

- Nos estamos desviando del tema ...

- Menuda novedad … - contrarrestó Inglaterra mirando con cara de poker a su esposo.

- Bueno, a lo que íbamos - prosiguió Alfred, haciendo caso omiso a un suizo que pataleaba rabioso y abochornado en brazos de un austriaco sonrojado, quien lo retenía cual doncella "_fragil" _y _"delicada"_ - La cuestión era que nos levantamos y cada cual se las arregló para llegar al comedor gracias a los mapitas y la mini-guía. Entonces, en vez de esperar a que llegasen todos, como hace la gente normal, decidisteis fisgonear en la cocina de al lado y en el minibar, preparándose cada uno lo que les dio la gana para comer. Hasta ahí llego. En la otra parte del relato ya me pierdo.

¿Por qué diablos se inició la guerra de comidas y por qué están todos estos animales aquí, sino vinieron con nosotros?

¿Alguien me lo explica?

- ¡Es que me sacaron de mis casillas! - dijo México, el cual no pudo declararse al tsundere Chile, por hacerse el macho-man básicamente - ¡Todo el mundo sabe que es mejor el desayuno fuerte! ¡Chilaquiles!

- ¡Desayunen gallo pinto! - gritó Costa Rica, en mención a su desayuno basado en arroz y frijoles.

- Mejor el desayuno europeo, hombre. Ligerito y rico - dijeron a coro dichos países.

- Un cafecito au lait o café con leche y croissants, brioches y baguettes recién hechos, mon ami. (Bollería en definitiva)

- Café, zumo de naranja o leche con cacao más tostadas, un bocadillo, etc. Pero es más bueno el chocolate con churros, aunque está más rico en la merienda - añadió España.

- Yo con un café que levante el animo y un Brötchen me conformo. (una especie de panecillo) - dijo el alemán - Un huevo cocido, queso y embutidos no están mal tampoco.

- ¿Qué dicen? Mejor el asiático. Khichri, el arroz o asa-gohan , los curries, la fruta fresca y las sopas de fideos y tallarines entre otros.

- ¡Quiero pasta!

- Pues ya que estamos, yo vuelvo a insistir en que quiero Mondongo (Colombia)

- Bacalao a la brasa (Portugal)

- Paella~ (España)

- Sushi (Japón)

- Kibbes (Arabia)

- ¡Joder! Estamos desvariando. ¿A eso llamáis desayuno, panzones? ¡Esto más bien parece un atracón!

- En resumen, como no se pusieron de acuerdo empezaron a atacarse con comida - dedujo Inglaterra - Lo que no entiendo es lo de los animales, que aún sigue sin cobrar sentido - y dirigió su mirada hacia un perro que estaba meando en una esquina [ perdón … _"haciendo pis"_ ] - ¿Me he perdido algo?

- Eso nos preguntábamos nosotros ahora mismo. Estábamos peleando y de repente aparecieron. Con la emoción y el fragor de la batalla casi ni nos dimos cuenta. Juro que no tengo ni idea de cómo diablos llegaron aquí.

- A lo mejor alguien los trajo a escondidas. - Hungría se agachó y acarició suavemente al perrito meón, llamado Pochi kun.

- Será que los pobres nos echaban de menos y decidieron venir por su cuenta de alguna forma, a pesar de los obstáculos y el peligro. ¡No son una preciosidad! - Dicho esto, Filandia corrió y abrazó con todo el cariño del mundo a su perrita Hanatamago [_La pobre perra siempre dice que quiso llamarse Charlotte … y lo más extraño de este comentario es que es verdad._]

Filandia alzó en brazos a su perrita y rio lleno de dicha, mientras daba vueltas sobre si mismo junto a su adorable mascota. Como suele pasar en los animes, el espacio a su alrededor de distorsionó de la realidad (por motivos aun desconocidos y que escapan a la comprensión de la ciencia), creándose un espacio teñido de tonos calidos y pastelosos, en un ambiente que se llenaba de brillitos, burbujillas y florecillas silvestres.

Por otro lado, Suecia estaba muy ocupado tratando de no desangrarse. La escena difundía cantidades peligrosas de moe y ternura no actas para cardiacos. Así que el pobre chico intentaba contenerse … a pesar de que nadie lo diría ... con esa cara que pone siempre, como de maniquí inmutable de mercadillo barato.

Incluso pegándole con un martillo, dudo de que notases algún cambio facial.

- ¡Hey! ¡Ese pollo idiota y nada fashion se está tragando mi desayuno! - gritó Polonia. Junto a él estaba Lituania y el pastel que tenía incrustado en la cara este último.

- ¡No es idiota! ¡Es mi pollito y es extremadamente awesome! ¡Que quede claro! - dijo Prusia claramente ofendido. Cogió el pollito entre sus brazos, sacó un peine y se puso a engominarle las plumas y hacerle una cresta muy increíble, como su dueño, mientras tatareaba una canción.

Cuando terminó su obra de arte, se alabó a si mismo y gritó muchos "kesesesese"

A lo mejor el alcohol si que le afectó un poco a las neuronas después de todo.

Después de múltiples miradas excéntricas, los demás decidieron ignorar su awesome locura y desequilibrio mental. Más que nada, para recoger el desastre del comedor y desayunar de una vez.

Mientras, Polonia lamió los rastros de la tarta que había enla_ "pastelosa cara de Lituania"_ , ante el asombro y el escándalo de este. La única razón de peso que dio el polaco para tal acto es:

"Porque si"

Y se quedó tan pancho. Tan feliz. Tan … Polonia.

o-o-o-o-o

Todos empezaron a recoger, incluyendo los animales, que también participaron en el destrozo. Muchos se preguntaron como habían llegado al islote todos esos bichos, pero decidieron dejar el misterio para más adelante. Cuando no estuvieran muertos de hambre, por ejemplo. Así que cogieron sus delantales y se pusieron manos a la obra para dejarlo todo bien limpio y comer de una vez.

Milagrosamente, en poco tiempo y con la ayuda mutua del mundo entero, todo quedó reluciente.

Un desastre que tardaría días en reponerse se arregló en pocas horas.

Incluso muchos se la habían pasado bien bromeando mientras limpiaban. Sobre todo el famoso y peligroso _Bad Friends Trio_ (España, Prusia y Francia), que iniciaron una frenética y competitiva carrera de fregonas, a ritmo de muchos "_Oh lala_~", "_kesese_" y "_fusoso_".

Al final, entre tontería va, tontería viene, dejaron el piso limpio como una patena.

Después se pasaron los brazos por el hombro, saltaban, bailaban, animaban a los demás, y se ponían a armar fiesta y ruido mientras limpiaban las mesas.

Por suerte, su alboroto era pasable y alegre, incluso inspirador y divertido.

[_La gente que va de fiesta con ellos no consume droga. La droga son ellos mismos. Además, … la combinación de los efectos alucinógenos de las drogas y las alucinaciones de esta gente son sobrecarga para el cerebro. Tu cabeza no podría soportar la presión y explotaría en multiples pedazos_]

¿Será que el plan de paz y convivencia no era tan desastroso después de todo?

o-o-o-o-o

- Mirad que buen trabajo hemos hecho todos juntitos. - Proclamó Alfred - Esto se podría considerarse nuestra primera actividad juntos y la prueba definitiva de que unidos podemos hacer grandes cosas que por separado no lograríamos con tanta eficiencia. ¿No es genial?

- Todo tendría más merito sino hubiéramos sido nosotros los causantes …

De repente, unos ruidos extraños invadieron el salón.

Eran sus tripas.

Ya había llegado la hora del almuerzo y nadie había desayunado.

- Bueno, parece que todos estamos hambrientos. - recalcó Iggy - ¿Qué tal si cocino para todos y- … ?

- ¡_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~ !- _gritó todo el mundo entero con tal rotundidad, sincronización y concordancia que Mozart y Beethoven estarían alucinando. Seguro les tendrían envidia por alcanzar tal nivel de armonía en la entonación.

Fue entonces cuando Iggy se fue en busca de su lugar en la famosa "_esquina del emo traumado_"

Lo malo es que la esquina ya estaba ocupada por Lovino, que había tenido que sufrir la ira de su esposa debido al fracaso del plan maestro: _"¡Viva al culo español!"_

En parte, era comprensible la furia bielorrusa, pues la verdad es que es bastante extraño que te obliguen a piropear un trasero y acabes despertando en la cama abrazado a dos personas …

Y si una de esas personas es Rusia y te mira feo, pues más traumante aún. Por suerte para la vida de Lovino, Rusia sabía de sobra que si le pasaba algo al italiano España se deprimiría hasta limites insospechados.

Así que la cosa no pasaría de la tortura de miradas asesinas, que ya de por si era un total trauma.

En fin, a Iggy no le quedó más remedio que hacer cola y esperar su turno en tan demandada y transitada esquina.

OoooooO

Japón fue el elegido para cocinarles esa vez, ayudado por Taiwan, Hon Kong, Corea y China. Por tanto, el almuerzo de ese día fue mayoritariamente asiático y con un toque japonés.

Una vez listo el desayuno-almuerzo, todos se sentaron con quien les dio la gana. No hubo muchos miramientos ni quejas, ya que tenían tanta hambre que les daba absolutamente igual quien fuera el que tuvieran al lado.

o-o-o-o-o

La pandilla de los malos amigos se había reunido para almorzar, bromeando y haciendo estupideces. Bueno … en realidad solo Francia y España estaban animados, puesto que Prusia seguía con algo de resaca y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que le vino hace poco por dedicarse a hacer el tonto con sus amigotes durante la limpieza en vez de dejar descansar su mente aturdida. Sus amigos le intentaron contagiar el animo sin mucho éxito.

- Oh~ Dios. Os lo juro, chicos. Todo me da vueltas. Normalmente estoy acostumbrado a que el mundo gire en torno a mi persona. Eso es un hecho totalmente normal y comprensible, pero esto es demasiado. Lo peor es que no recuerdo absolutamente nada. Mi memoria se nubla tras la decimosexta cerveza.

- ¡Hey! ¡Prusia! - gritó Dinamarca al otro lado de la mesa que seguía a la del trio. Prusia se giró lentamente con expresión molesta hacia su esposo y …

- _¡Ahhh! ¡Que le has hecho a mi pollo!_

Ante un colérico Prusia se encontraba un malicioso Dinamarca con un pollito en las manos. La awesome cresta engominada que le hizo su dueño había sido reemplazada por dos coletitas con lacitos rosas muy monos y ridículos. El prusiano se levantó y corrió hacia Dinamarca, quien escapó de él con el pollito en las manos y una fastidiosa sonrisa, recibiendo miradas de desaprobación de Noruega e Islandia.

- ¡Ayudadme a capturarlo! - gritó histérico Prusia al ver que sus amigos no se movían del asiento.

- No somos tus sirvientes. Además, estoy ocupado. Tengo que acosar a Canadá. - replicó el rubio.

- ¿España? - Preguntó Prusia dudando de la respuesta que este le fuera a dar.

- Después de comer: siesta y fiesta~.

- _¡Malos amigos! _

- Solo hacemos honor a nuestro nombre, mon ami~~_  
_

Y Prusia echó a correr para salvar la dignidad de su pollito. Los malos amigos solo le vieron alejarse hasta que su compañero se fue y se quedaron solos.

- ¡Hey! España. Necesito tu ayuda - dijo Francis de pronto mientras tiraba de su camisa levemente para llamar su atención - He de convencer a Canadá para que me deje llenar su ser de l'amour. Anoche me encontré con él y le mire a los ojos. Entonces lo supe. Dentro de sus profundos y cristalinos orbes azules cual mar cálido, vi la profundidad de su deseo, sus ganas, su pasión desbordante, así como su urgente necesidad. Oí una voz gritando en su interior a puro grito. _¡Era la desesperada llamada del l'amour! _- dijo subiéndose a la mesa y elevando su puño al cielo - ¿Quiere l'amour? ¡Pues le daré l'amour! Conseguir tal propósito será la nueva meta de mi vida._ ¡A Dios pongo por testigo, que ese culito __jamás__ volverá a pasar hambre!_

_[Inserte aquí la banda sonora de "Lo que el viento se llevo" para un mayor efecto dramático]_

- … Ok … es decir, … que quieres "_ñaca ñaca" _con el canadiense - tradujo el español.

- Básicamente … pero no es solo eso … .Creo que está bastante descuidado y solo. Eso … es algo que no me explico ... - replicó el francés de repente en un tono distinto al habitual. - Bueno, Antonio. Ahora me iba a ver donde estaba metido ese chico, pero mi pajarito _Pierre_ necesita mimitos y alguien que lo cuide mientras tito Francis está ocupado. ¿Me harías el favor?

- No se Francis … .Es que yo ya tengo mucho trabajo con las tortugas y con Rodolfo.

- ¿Rodolfo?

Y acto seguido, vino un toro y enbistió a Francis …

- Ese mismo … Rodolfo. Le iban a matar en las corridas, pero nos hicimos amigos y lo salve. Desde entonces vive conmigo. ¡Ven aquí chiquitín! - gritó el español rebosante de alegría mientras corría hacia el toro en modo chibi y le daba un amoroso abrazo lleno de corazones por todos lados. El torito tan solo meneó el rabo como lo haría un perrito y mugió gustoso de su abrazo, mientras el otro lo alababa como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

[ _¿Toro x Antonio x Rusia x Lovino? _]

- ¿¡A quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre tener a un toro de mascota! - refunfuño Francis medio muerto en el suelo - ¡Mugroso animal!

Ante sus palabras, el toro en modo chibi amoroso se transformó, en cuestión de una fracción de segundo, en una bestia rabiosa de ojos dementes o un titán en cólera y a rebozar de mala leche, cual vaca loca.

Francia solo gozó de escasos segundos para correr la maratón del siglo con ese bicho pisándole los talones.

- Francia~ corre~~ ¡Derecha! ¡Izquierda! ¡Pero esquívalo, hombre! - le animó Antonio agitando sus brazos arriba y abajo, como si con esta acción estuviera ayudando algo, pero lo único que hacía con ello era espantar moscas. - ¡Cuidado! ¡Arriba! ¡Abajo! ¡ No dejes que el cuerno izquierdo llegue a La Torre Eiffel ! ¡Que la dobla! ¡La partirá en dos! ¡No dejes q-…!

- _¡AAAAAhhh!_

Un grito desgarrador se dejo escuchar en la sala, en el mundo y en parte de la galaxia.

...

...

- … supongo … que París tardará un poquito en recuperarse … - dijo finalmente el de ojos jade mientras se rascaba la nuca con expresión apenada.

- F-Francia! - Gritó Canadá.

- ¡N-no te preocupes, mon amor! - Francia se retorció en el suelo mientras le hablaba al canadiense. - Tranquilo. Dame una hora y como nuevo. ¡No te quedaras sin lo que quieres!

- ¿… Eh? - Y con esta confusión se quedó un pobre y preocupado Canadá.

Por su parte, España se fue a por una pastillita o algo para aliviar el dolor del pobre Francis, seguido muy de cerca por un amoroso Rodolfo que brincaba de un lado a otro muy a gusto.

[_No se preocupen lectores. Francia seguirá en plena forma tras un descansito. Ni un tanque bastaría para … en fin, volvamos a la historia._]

Y mientras eso sucedia, los demás animales hacían de las suyas. El rabioso y eternamente furioso koala de Australia se dedicó a morder al pobre esposo de su dueño, El Salvador, y el pony de Polonia se dedicaba a comerse las carísimas flores de los jarrones que había por toda la mansión.

Por suerte, los gatitos de Grecia eran más monos y dóciles, asi que solo se dedicaron a maullar y sobar sin tregua a su amado dueño ante la mirada desquiciada de Turquía.

También se debe mencionar el hecho de que, aunque la mayoría no lo supiera, tenían una infinidad de haditas, unicornios voladores y duendes sobrevolando sus cabezas. Sin olvidarnos del extraterrestre de Alfred …

En resumen, así iban las cosas en la _"Mansión-zoológico-manicomio-granja-de-Pin-y-Pon-El-Pais-de-las-maravillas-escenario-de-la-Guerra-de-las-galaxias"_

_...  
_

Por otro lado, estaban las tortugas (¿hijas?) de Antonio y Lovino. Estas se encontraban nadando y refrescándose en unos baldes y jarras de agua, menos _"Leonora" _y _"Antonia", _que preferían nadar en agua mezclada con zumo de tomate.

[_Si … exacto. Al final Antonio se empeño en ponerles nombres a las tortugas de aquella tira … y menudos nombres. A Lovino no le quedo más remedio que acceder a la decimoctava petición … _]

Mientras Leonora y Antonia nadaban felices y contentas (inexplicablemente) en la rojiza sustancia, algunos miembros de la banda del tomate (o Tomato Gang) les aplaudían y alababan como dioses. Tan solo estaban Bélgica, Holanda y Cuba. Los otros miembros, Antonio y Lovino, se encontraban ocupados.

Antonio seguía buscando la aspirina de Francia para curar el dolor en … ya saben ... _La Torre Eiffel_.

Y Lovino … aún no había abandonado _"la esquina del emo traumado" _... para desesperación de Iggy, que seguía haciendo cola.

Lovino parecía deprimido en un principio, pero ahora estaba bastante serio, como sumergido en un mundo de recuerdos y ausente de todo, en especial del inglés que le quería matar en estos momentos. Pero eso poco le importaría. Aún estaba demasiado ocupado buscando la iluminación espiritual (además de la forma de escapar de su esposa).

Y allí se quedó, meditando sobre su vida, preguntándose si de verdad el cariño del español había sido sincero todo ese tiempo, ordenando sus sentimientos, e intentando averiguar si Rusia había admitido ya los suyos por Antonio. Porque algo sentía. Eso no se podía negar. Y dolía.

_[¿Y para eso necesita meditar tanto? ¿De verdad hacen falta siglos para estas tonterías? … pues como todos seamos así de lentos mal va la reproducción humana. Estamos condenados a la extinción. Adiós al l'amour~]_

_-o-o-o-_

- E-estonia … ¿no crees que Rusia está un poco raro desde esta mañana? - preguntó tímidamente Letonia.

- Pues, un poco raro si que esta. Últimamente parece prestarle más atención a ese chico con el que se caso. Y le dirige miraditas … - dijó pensativo mientras observaba a Rusia por el rabillo del ojo. - Últimamente no nos pone mucho asunto.

- … Para nuestro alivio.

- ¡No seas tan sincero!. Es por eso por lo que siempre te metes en problemas con Rusia.

- ¿C-crees que habrá pasado algo anoche entre ellos? A mi me parecío oir gritar. Y oí pasos de gente corriendo.

- No se. Pero por todo el ruido que alcancé a oír, no creo que haya sido una noche muy tranquila ... ¿Sabes que? En realidad, creo que todos nos hemos visto ya afectados por esta mansión. Ya sabes, por lo de la convivencia, dormir juntos, etc. Hasta el simple hecho de estar casado de repente hace que todo sea un tanto diferente y empieza a afectarnos. Puede ...

- Puede ... ¿qué?

- Puede que después de todo esto más de uno salga de aquí enamorado, sea para bien o sea para mal.

-o-o-o-

Iggy se había llevado un gran sobresalto cuando el italiano se levanto de golpe y de forma brusca de la demandada esquina donde estaba hecho una bolita. Sus puños apretados y su semblante serio. Se giró hacia atrás y su mirada se clavó en Belarus, y esta, sorprendida, le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad, sabiendo que por fin el italiano se había decidido por completo.

Ya no había negación ni mentiras mal sostenidas.

Los había aceptado.

Sus sentimientos.

Ya no era solo por temor a la bielorrusa, ahora el fuego de la decisión brillaba en sus ojos.

Si el cariño del español fue sincero todo este tiempo, entonces jugaba con ventaja, aunque sabía que quizás eso no sería suficiente contra Rusia. Por el contrario, si el cariño del español no era sincero y tenía más aprecio a otros antes que a él ya no le importaba, él haría que ese cariño fuera sincero.

Dirigió su mirada directa a Rusia y este le sostuvo la mirada.

Fuego y hielo.

Mirada ámbar ardiente vs mirada helada y fría como el invierno.

Desde ese preciso instante, una guerra dio comienzo.

Una guerra donde no hay armas, pero uno saldrá herido.

Una guerra donde no hay muerte, pero una parte de ti morirá por dentro si fracasas en tu intento de conquista.

Una guerra donde no hay riquezas que obtener, salvo el amor , la ternura y el calor de un simple beso o un abrazo.

¡Que comience ya la verdadera batalla por el amor, el corazón, la pasión y el alma del país del sol!

-o-o-o-o-

No contentos con un simple pacto de miradas, Lovino y Belarus salieron corriendo de la mansión, subieron al pico más alto del islote azotado _"casualmente" _por una _"casual" _tormenta, superando el fuerte viento, la fría lluvia que caía a cantaros y los truenos, que añadían dramatismo y heroicidad al momento, hasta que finalmente alcanzaron épicamente la épica cima. Una vez allí, unieron sus manos y, mirando fijamente al horizonte infinito, gritaron a voz de pleno pulmón:

"_¡Belaroma unida, jamás será vencida! _

_¡Vamos a ganar, y Rusiespa separar!"_

Y con este juramento innecesario y sobreactuado, dejaron bien claro que no se rendirían.

Luego bajaron de la montaña y volvieron a la mansión medio constipados ...

[_Ya podían haber elegido un día soleado para el juramento. Lo más irónico es que al volver a la mansión el sol empezó a salir de repente y la tormenta se disipó_.]

…

Y así comenzó la épica, apoteósica , grandiosa, y legendaria (y muy cutre) batalla de cuatro idiotas haciendo … ¿el idiota? ¿por amor?

En fin … ¿Quién no hace el idiota cuando se enamora?

o-o-o-o-o

Mientras esos dos locos andaban a su bola, América había obligado a Iggy a salir de "_la esquina del emo traumado" _de la que por fin se hizo dueño después de largas horas de espera. Le tuvo que sacar a la fuerza, empujándole infantilmente fuera de alli, aguantando como pudo las protestas del cejotas.

Una vez volvieron los locos belaromanos, América reunió a todos declarando junta urgente en una salita muy amplia. El objetivo era tratar el problema de los animales entre otras cosas.

- Declaró abierta esta junta urgente en esta, nuestra mansión.

- ¡Váyase, señor América, váyase! - gritó Cuba molesto por el simple hecho de que el otro abriera la boca.

Ignorando el enojo cubano, el rubio continuo.

- Bueno, hay dos asuntos muy importantes que aclarar en esta junta. El primero, como supondrán, es el problema de los animales. No podemos dejarlos vagando por la casa a sus anchas, así que si alguien tiene alguna idea sobre lo que debemos hacer será bien recibida.

- Yo creo que sería buena idea hacer un establo, casetas o algo fuera de aquí, en los jardines. Son bastante amplios. Es un lugar donde podemos tenerlos cerca y donde no molestaran mucho. Supongo que lo de construirles un sitio apropiado para ellos podía ser una buena actividad en grupo o por parejas. - Esto lo había explicado Hong Kong. Todos asintieron con la cabeza ante su idea. No sonaba nada mal.

- ¡Excelente idea! Ahora no solo somos países. ¡También tenemos flora y fauna! - gritó Sealand contentísimo. Él no había tenido nunca nada de esas cosas, así que todo eso era nuevo para el recién declarado país. Sentada junto a él estaba una recuperada y sonriente Liechtenstein, que a pesar de todo seguía con ligeras secuelas causadas por la imagen mañanera que recibió con los primeros rayos del alba y que corrompió su mente inocente. Y eso que aun no había visto nada …

Lily suspiró he intento olvidar su despertar con el francés y el canadiense para centrarse en su misión. Cuando pudiera, pediría a Sealand su ayuda para su plan de cupido. Casi estaba segura de que este aceptaría y tal vez Ucrania podría echarles una manita en secreto.

- ¡Asunto zanjado! Adaptaremos este hogar a los animales, crearemos un buen hábitat, y construiremos lo que haga falta para su comodidad. Por otro lado, tenemos criaturas que es mejor liberar, como esas tortugas marinas. La verdad es que no me explico como diablos pueden estar tan tranquilas nadando en esa agua con tomate en vez de en el mar.

- Es que _Leonora_ y _Antonia _son muy caprichosas. Si no es jugo de tomate 100% natural, no se bañan.

- Pues tendrán que acostumbrarse al mar. Tú y Rusia o Lovino junto a su pareja deben bajar a la playa de al lado y soltar- …

- _¡IREMOS LOS CUATRO JUNTOS! - _Gritaron la chica seme y el uke italiano. Si dejaban ir a Rusiespa solitos quien sabe lo que podría pasar en esa playita desierta, paradisíaca y maravillosa. ¡El ambiente romántico perfecto!

Además, si van a soltar a las tortugas, mama Lovino debe estar presente al igual que papa. ¡Y además, las chiquitinas aun tienen que conocer a su padrastro ruso y a la típica madrastra malvada bielorrusa! (?)

- Ok … Todo eso mañana, que hoy toca dar una vuelta e ir conociendo el lugar. Añadire esta actividad junto a las clases de baile.

- ¿Cómo que baile? ¿Tienes programado un baile?

- ¡Exacto - gritó eufórico Alfred - Pero ya hablaremos de eso más tarde. Ahora debemos iniciar una actividad de vital urgencia! Un problematico enigma que se nos presentó nada más llegar y nadie fue capaz de resolver. - Alfred comenzó a poner voz de ultratumba - Señores, Señoras … animales … tenemos un misterio inexplicable en esta, nuestra mansión. Un misterio~ digno de ser contado en _Cuarto Milenio~ _o en los más famosos programas de terror y ser adaptado a una película de terror americana que arrasará en taquilla este verano.

Todos miraron su fantasmagórica cara con los pelos de punta, sumergidos en otra dimensión llena de niebla y una tétrica aura violeta coloreando el ambiente.

[ _¿En serio la ciencia aun no tiene explicación para estas distorsiones tan comunes de la realidad?_ ]

- _¡Mamma mía! _- gritaron a coro los italianos, abrazándose y sollozando ante la extraña expresión de Alfred, que daba tanto miedo que hasta Rusia estaba algo incomodo.

- ¡Es un enigma inexplicable! ¡Es tan inexplicable, que no me lo explico! (?)

¡Las llaves de los baños y dormitorios han desaparecido como por arte de magia! ¡Juro que las puse en cada puerta y aun así desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno!

¡Así pues, mi deber como héroe es resolver este complicadísimo misterio de lo desconocido antes de que se cumpla la semana! ¡Daremos con el culpable, que seguro será algún extraterrestre, aunque nos cueste la vida! ¡Recompensa a quien lo consiga!

¡No pararemos hasta encontrar las llaves, matarile rile rile!

...

Toda la sala quedo muda, salvo por dos excepciones.

Una era Feliciano tarareando despreocupadamente la vieja canción infantil del _"¿Donde están las llaves, matarile-rile-rile? ¿Donde están las llaves, mata-tile-rile-ron chimpon ?"_

La otra excepción era un pequeño grupo de chicas que silbaban bajito y miraban nerviosas para todos lados. Un grupo compuesto por Bélgica, Hungría, Taiwán y una sospechosamente nerviosa Seychelles, que casualmente se había sentado cerca de ellas.

[_Su numero no hace más que aumentar peligrosamente … . Si es que ya lo tengo dicho. Esto del yaoi es como un agujero negro, si te acercas al final te absorbe y después vete tú a saber como vas a salir de ahí … ]_

Las chicas siguieron silbando _"disimuladamente"_

Lily tragó saliva.

Sabía muy bien donde diablos fueron a parar esas llaves …

* * *

Próximo capitulo: La granja de Pin y Pon Hetaliana.

(Con dosis de desesperación por encontrar un hueco donde meter a su animalito, el viajecito a la playa con la despedida de las tortugitas e intentos de conquista de territorio español xD)

* * *

Preguntitas retoricas que no hace falta contestar pero si insisten pues ala xD:

_* ¿Que le pasa a Turquia con los gatos y Grecia xDD?_

_* ¿Como llegaron los animales?  
_

_* ¿Quedará Lily traumada de por vida? ¿descubriran el complon yaoi?  
_

_* ¿Conseguirá el francés el proposito de su vida? ¿Y por qué será que le rechaza tanto Canadá?  
_

_* ¿Que desastres, momentos romanticos e infortunios sufriran Antonio, Rusia, Belarus y Lovi en la playa? ¿Que pasará con los de la mansión?_

_Dudas importantisimas de la vida:  
_

* _¿Quién quiere que haya pasado algo en la noche de borrachera de Prusia y Dinamarca? ¿y que algo quieren xD?_

* _¿Qué les pareció este capitulo tan loco y que parte (o partes) les gusto más?_

* _¿Qué les pareció la épica guerra ruso italiana recién declarada xD? _(y en un fic de paz … wtf!) Ahora si que tenemos a un Italia decidido y un ruso que no se quedará atrás

* _¿Alguien sabe como se llama el torito de Antonio? _El nombre me lo invente por no tener ni idea xD (como no me gusta que maten toros en las corridas o sanfermines se me ocurrió ponerlo como mascota. Así puedo ver a Antonio con traje de torero sin arrepentimiento xDD)

* Ya tengo algunas actividades pensadas pero _¿a alguien se le ocurre algo original que puedan hacer juntos en la mansión o alrededores de esta?_

* _¿Me pueden decir bailes típicos de cada país que conozcan para próximos capítulos? Ej: Italia = tarantela (los bailes que conozcas a nivel mundial)_


	8. Construyendo la granja hetaliana

He vuelto~~

Muchos ahora se esperaran el típico sermón de: "Lo siento muchísimo, blablabla, estuve muy ocupada haciendo _[inserte aquí todo tipo de actividades que al lector exigente le importan una m-… eeh … que le importan poco]"_

Excusas muy tipicas pero cruelmente ciertas. La vida es asi. Ojala pudiera ser todo ocio las 24 horas. Seria el paraiso~~ xD

Por cierto! ¿Han visto esto?:

h t t p : / / i50 . tinypic . com / mhpxrb . jpg (sin espacios)

No os parece curioso que en el anterior capitulo escriba que el toro de Antonio embiste a Francis y que de repente me encuentre con que en el nuevo capitulo del manga recién salido el toro embista a ... ¡Francis! xDD

¿Soy adivina?

… creo que hubiera sido mas útil adivinar el número de lotería … Dx

Bueno, ahí va el capitulo, no me gusto como quedo. _**Os digo desde ya que es un asco, totalmente improvisado, y que se sale bastante de la trama que tenía planeada. **_Dudé mucho sobre si colgarlo o no.

* * *

**¿ Construyendo la granja hetaliana?**

**

* * *

**

Romano parpadeó suavemente cuando la luz de un brillante y hermoso sol bañaba la cálida habitación. Se removió perezosamente entre las aterciopeladas sabanas, hasta que el olor de una deliciosa comida llegó e inundó sus sentidos.

En la mesita de noche se encontró un suculento y enorme plato de pasta. Una visión tan sublime que era prácticamente orgásmica, segun la opinión del italiano quien presenciaba tal maravilla frente a sus ojos.

Además, cuando salió del placentero trance que le provocó la pasta, Romano contempló con asombro el increíble hecho de que por el suelo se encontraban esparcidos un gran número de billetes. Suficientes para sacar de la crisis a prácticamente el mundo entero y convertirle en la primera potencia mundial. Tambien pudo comprobar que tenía más músculos y era muchísimo más sexy que el macho patatas. Feliciano le alababa como si fuera un dios y el temible Rusia no era su enemigo en el amor. El trabajo no existía; ni siquiera existía dicha palabra en el diccionario.

…

Exacto … era un sueño. Él estaba soñando.

Lastima que la cruel realidad hiciera desaparecer ese paraíso justo cuando estaba a punto de cantar la canción "Un mundo ideal" al estilo italiano.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, cuando despertó maldijo a todo ser viviente de este mundo. A los muertos también, por supuesto. La cuestión es maldecir.

Una vida sin maldiciones no es vida.

Iba a levantarse, pero entonces notó que no podía moverse. Confundido, miró a todos lados y se dio cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle …

Estaba encadenado de pies y manos.

Gruesos grilletes sujetaban sus muñecas.

Y eso no era lo peor.

Belarus estaba ante él, mirándolo con expresión infinitamente perversa y sádica, sosteniendo en su mano derecha un látigo y en la otra una sierra. Avanzó lentamente hacia el asustado italiano, riendo macabramente y …

Exacto, … tambien era un sueño. Estaba soñando que soñaba.

El italiano despertó (de nuevo) sobresaltado y gritando espantado por la letal visión. Tomó aire y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Por suerte, solo era un estupido sueño.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar la perturbadora expresión de Belarus en su sueño, o más bien dicho, en su pesadilla. La expresión de la mujer había sido absolutamente sobrecogedora. Casi tan sobrecogedora como la expresión que ponen él y España cuando se disponen a preparar una ensalada … … de tomate … con cuchillo en mano e indefensa, bella y frágil victima tomatosa ante ellos suplicando por su vida(?)

[_¡Que acto tan vil y despreciable! … pobre tomate_]

- ¡Peor que un tomate aplastado quedaría yo si esa espeluznante mujer hubiera llegado a utilizar esa sierra eléctrica! - murmuró espantado.

[_El drama es esencial, así que la sierra debe imaginarse cubierta de sangre(?) También se pueden añadir al sueño unos cuantos gritos espeluznantes de fondo para crear una atmósfera tenebrosa … o también puedes añadir una foto del presidente de tu país paseándose por ahí como dios lo trajo al mundo … _

_Eso mete más miedo que cualquier alarido de terror. _

_Si yo escogiera la segunda opción, me tocaría Zapatero y- … ¡__Dios__! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡__Noooooooooooooo~~__! ¡Aun soy demasiado joven para morir!_]

...

_[Largo, o más bien dicho, __larguísimo__ espacio de tiempo con una autora traumada intentando, con esfuerzos sobrehumanos, olvidar __muy__ traumantes visiones sobre cierto tipo con cejas de triangulo equilátero. Cuando reúna valor y fortaleza suficiente para no morir, a causa del gran daño cerebral recién sufrido, proseguirá con la historia]_

_...  
_

Lovino refunfuñó y maldijo de nuevo al mundo entero.

- ¡Que asco de vida! No soporto a esta mansión. ¡No soporto a nadie! ¡Ni a mi mismo siquiera! ¡Dios! ¡No me soporto!

Comenzó a levantarse de la cama malhumoradamente, se vistió e iba a salir del cuarto ... cuando sintió que un chorro de agua helada caía sobre su cuerpo. Fue hay cuando despertó …

Exacto, … eso también era un sueño. Estaba soñando que soñaba que estaba soñando …

Lovino despertó (¡al fin!) rodeado de tortugas, y se encontró con Belarus y un vaso de agua vacio en su mano. El liquido de dicho recipiente, incluyendo los cubitos de hielo, se encontraba ahora sobre su cuerpo. La chica había utilizado un hermoso y sutil método para despertarlo. El italiano la maldijo y ella se excusó con un simple: _"Sino te levantabas pronto corríamos el riesgo de que Rusiespa se adelante y vayan solos a la playa. ¡Deja de quejarte y muévete!" _

_ ..._

_¿Un sueño?  
_

Exacto, … esto no es un sueño. Es la dura y cruel realidad.

Pobre chico, siempre le toca el peor despertar.

OooOooO

Con el maravilloso amanecer de un nuevo día, los países se dirigieron a la salita de reunión. Todos con enormes ojeras en sus rostros y expresión taciturna. Tambaleándose y apoyándose en las paredes para poder seguir avanzando, sin fuerzas ni ganas. Los más vagos optaron por medidas más cómodas, como subirse encima de otro país a caballito y con toda la cara dura del mundo. Los vagos esperaban, de forma ilusa, que el otro país acosado les llevase, en vez de darles una patada en donde más duele. De esperanzas se vive.

La razón de tal desánimo en tal gloriosa mansión estaba claramente ligada a los animales. Estos se habían empeñado en no separarse de su país de origen, ni siquiera para dejarlos ir al baño y permitirles hacer tranquilamente esas cosas que hace la gente en el baño. Por supuesto, tampoco quisieron dormir en otro lugar que no sea en la cama de sus amos … para desgracia de todos y sobre todo, para desgracia de los que deseaban, conciente o inconcientemente, estar a solas con sus parejas.

Para algunos, sin embargo, ya era suficientemente incómodo el estar compartiendo cama con sus respectivas parejas al azar. Ahora, encima de eso, tenían que soportar tanto a sus _"amorcitos"_ como a los bichos que se colaban en sus camas para dormir.

Si a eso se le puede llamar dormir, claro está.

Porque el pony de Polonia en lo último que pensó fue en dormir. Se la pasó dando coces y jugando a saltar por encima de la cama. Mientras, Lituania se escondía tras las sabanas y asomaba la cabeza de vez en cuando, mirándolo con horror. Polonia, por su parte, permanecía acostado a su lado, pero como tampoco podía conciliar el sueño optó por no amargarse.

- ¡Bueno~ Litu~! Como no podemos dormir aprovecho para hacer unas llamaditas - dijo el chico rubio muy feliz y despreocupado. Sacó su móvil rosa y empezó a telefonear a cualquier persona a altas horas de la madrugada.

- ¡Eh~~! hola~~! Soy Polonia. ¿Eh? No, hombre. No te preocupes. No ha pasado nada grave. Solo te he despertado bruscamente, ignorando el hecho de que tienes que madrugar e ir a trabajar, para contarte que hay un pony saltando encima de mi cama, no me deja dormir y me aburro. … Si, un pony … que si, está saltando en mi cama. No se que tiene de raro … ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me preguntas si he ido al psicólogo? … .Me colgó. ¡Que maleducado! ¡No hay quien entienda a este hombre ...!

Y eso fue lo que pasó en la habitación del Nuevo País _Litupolo_.

Más animales también hicieron de las suyas en otras habitaciones, como por ejemplo la ardilla que se sigue haciendo pis en la cama de Romano desde hace ya tantos siglos …

Si, al final Romano tenía razón. Era una ardilla la que se meaba en su cama, no él, ... creo.

Por otro lado, estaba la desafortunada Liechtenstein, que no tuvo oportunidad de cuidar animales ningunos. Ella estaba muy ocupada encerrada en el sótano y atada a una silla. Hungría y su grupito la habían secuestrado por temor a que confesara el pequeño secretito de las llaves. Después de un arduo debate, decidieron que la soltarían si se volvía _"una de las suyas". _

Sin más remedio, Lily aceptó_._ Así que, aún atada a la silla, las chicas le empezaron a poner una serie yaoi para ver si la chica le tomaba el gustillo al asunto.

No se les ocurrió mejor idea que ponerle a la pobre, novata e inexperta Lily una serie llamada _"sensitive pornografic"_

La chica salió del sótano con los ojos abiertos de par en par, totalmente traumada, asustada, desconcertada, anonadada, y con la mirada perdida y fija en ningún sitio en particular, arrastrando los pies y caminando como una zombi sin vida.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche.

Demasiado fuerte para una novata …

Una de dos: o la corrompen o su cerebro explotará debido al trauma.

Dejando tan yaoistico tema de lado, en las demás habitaciones también hubo traumas y caos, por supuesto. Y en esos casos, el culpable del caos o trauma no fue _sensitive pornografic_.

Los culpables eran casi siempre los revoltosos animales, que habían convertido la mansión en una especie de selva.

Por un lado, hubo una habitación muy problemática, que fue la de Grecia y sus gatos. Al parecer se pusieron a maullar todos a la vez, saltando y aruñando todos los muebles. Los demás protestaban por los ruidos, mientras Grecia trataba por todos los medios de evitar que Turquía los aniquilara con un bazoka, aunque eso significara aferrarse a él … lo que provocó un sospechoso sonrojo en el turco.

Canadá tampoco pasó una buena noche. Cuando Suiza se enteró de que Francis vendría a dormir, huyó rápidamente de la habitación, abandonando a su compañero del que apenas percibía su presencia. Prefería ignorar su orgullo y dormir con el estirado austriaco antes que soportar tal calvario de origen francés.

El abandonado Canadá se encontró de repente solo ante el peligro. ¡Estaba seguro de que Francia vendría a acosarlo como había hecho toda la tarde de ayer! ¡No podía quedarse solo! Entonces, sin más recursos, decidió esconderse dentro del armario del dormitorio.

Ahí encerrado se estaba a salvo. El lugar estaba oscuro y las vistas no eran muy esplendidas que digamos, pero al menos se estaba seguro, tanto física como mentalmente.

¡Claro que si! ¡Se estaba mejor dentro del armario!

Por lo menos ahí dentro no sería acosado por cierto bello joven de sedosa y brillante melena rubia. Ahí no sería seducido por esos ojos azules tan hermosos que le mirarían con deseo, hasta que el francés obtuviera lo que quisiera de él. Ahí no sería dañado, engañado … utilizado como un juguete.

Sabía muy bien que después de obtener lo que el rubio quería, le olvidaría, le ignoraría y abandonaría por otros.

Como un juguete, cuando un niño se aburre de él y lo tira a la basura.

Esos ojos no le desearían y su corazón quedaría destrozado y partido en múltiples pedazos que jamás podrían llegar a unirse de nuevo para volver a amar.

Como un juguete roto.

Tenía miedo.

Miedo de enamorarse.

Por eso era mejor no salir del armario y …

- ¡Te encontré, Mon amour~~! - había gritado el francés mientras abrió el armario de golpe - vente a dormir con tito Francis semidesnudo~~ … ¿o prefieres a tito Francis desnudo?

Canadá grito (_de forma poco masculina_) lleno de pánico mientras el francés le empujaba fuera del armario.

¡Este hombre le estaba obligando a salir del armario! _¡__En todos los sentidos__!_

Y asi fue como Francia y Canadá volvieron a dormir juntos. En este caso, los animales fueron un estorbo para Francis y sus planes perversos, fruto de su desvarió sexual, pero fueron un alivio para Canadá.

Y mientras eso pasaba en _Suicana_, más cosas pasaron en la habitación del país con nombre apocalíptico, es decir, en_ Sufin, _ donde se encontraban Suecia y Finlandia, que también tuvieron ciertos problemillas. Tuvieron que dormir con la perrita de ambos, hecho que frustró los planes de Suecia para hacer algo _"productivo"_ esa noche. Entiéndase por _productivo_ jugar al ajedrez o protagonizar una peli xxx … depende del gusto, inocencia e imaginación de cada persona a la hora de interpretar su significado, aunque algo me dice que todo el mundo escogerá la segunda opción …

En resumen, esa noche todos vieron frustrados sus planes románticos (o asesinos) junto a sus parejas al azar y nadie pudo dormir bien. Además, muchos se habían pasado toda la tarde de ayer intentando descubrir el misterio de las llaves desaparecidas (_sin éxito, para el infinito alivio de las chicas_) y algunos se la pasaron explorando la gran mansión, por lo que habían terminado agotados. Esto, sumado a una mala noche, había creado tan pésimo despertar.

Y así de muertos amanecieron.

...

A pesar de estar con un pie en vida y otro en la tumba, consiguieron llegar a la salita de reuniones. Allí la gente recuperó repentinamente la energía y el humor a base de charlas y discusiones sin sentido.

- Bueno, terminemos cuanto antes, que me quiero ir a desayunar. - dijo Alfred - Además, hoy me toca hacer el almuerzo y no tengo tiempo para charlas. ¡Voy a estar muy ocupado toda la mañana encargando muchos _happy meals_~~!

- No vale encargar nada. La comida tienes que cocinarla tú, ¡Y no valen happy meals! - contraatacó el esposo del americano.

- ¿Cómo que no valen happy meals?

- ¡Pero si lo dijiste en tus reglas! ¡Nada de comida encargada!

- … p-pero … está tan bueno … ¡y esta semana regalaban muñequitos de Bob Esponja con el menú! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No puedo vivir sin ellos!_ ¿ ¡Qué será de mi vida sin las hamburguesas y sin esos muñequitos! ?_

Y mientras esos dos discutían sobre la grandísima utilidad e importancia de los dibujitos de Bob Esponja y las enormes dosis de sabiduría que aportan a sus espectadores, dándole sentido a la vida cotidiana de la humanidad, los demás países aprovecharon la distracción para marcharse a desayunar, caminando de puntillas hacia la salida. No había humor para tonterías a primeras horas de la mañana y definitivamente preferían irse a comer. Después se pondrían manos a la obra para crear un lugar lo suficientemente cómodo para que sus animales les dejaran en paz y no se acercaran a un radio de 50 metros de sus dormitorios.

Mientras todos desayunaban, los países Rusiespa y Belaroma comieron antes que nadie y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para preparar la salida a la playa y despedirse de las pequeñas tortugas.

Rusia se encontraba en su habitación, buscando una buena mochila y un recipiente donde transportarlas. Mientras lo revolvía todo en su búsqueda, murmuraba cosas extrañas en un tono aun más extraño, con esa sonrisa perturbadora que te hace desear tirarte por un precipicio antes que llevarle la contraria.

- _Anexión en la playa~~ anexión en la playa~~ __anexión en la playa~~__ - _murmuraba una y otra vez de forma sombría y medio psicópata. Las pobres tortuguitas le miraban aterradas mientras permanecian abrazadas en un rincón, temblando de miedo y llorando a mares. Rodolfo, el torito de Antonio, estaba al lado de las acojonadas criaturas marinas y solo se dedicó a mirar con extremado odio e infinito recelo al maldito ruso atrevido que le quería quitar a su dueño. La noche anterior, Rodolfo notó con evidente claridad la cercanía de esos dos cuando se acostaron en la cama, así que se hizo el inocente y se coló en medio de ambos fingiendo que tenía miedo. De sus ojos escapaban grandes lagrimones más falsos que un político en elecciones. Aún así, el iluso de España le creyó, le acarició la cabeza dándole ánimos y le dejó dormir entre ambos. Mientras tanto, Rusia sonreía al torito adorablemente y pensaba algo así como: _"Algún día serás una deliciosa chuleta que me comeré muy a gusto mientras te hago picadillo con mi cuchillo y te desgarro con mi tenedor, lindo~ animalito~"_

- ¡Hey! Rusia. ¿Ya estás preparado para la playa? - dijo el español cuando apareció de repente y entró en la habitación con una gran mochila a su espalda. No permaneció mucho tiempo de pie, ya que nada más aparecer por ahí, observó asombrado como un montón de asustadas tortugas se tiraban sobre él, buscando protección anti-rusa. Rodolfo no quiso quedarse atrás y se les unió, tirándose también sobre él, por lo que el pobre España no tuvo más remedio que pedir auxilio desesperadamente a Rusia mientras era aplastado por sus molestos bichos.

-o-o-o-o-

Entretanto, Alemania y Japón habían terminado de desayunar y se disponían a construir las casetas para sus perros. Alemania terminó primero y se despidió de Italia al ver que este aún no había acabado y que, por tanto, no podía acompañarles y _"ayudarles"_

Así pues, Italia vio a ambos países alejarse mientras charlaban amistosamente. Realmente esos dos se llevaban bien. Japón no daba quebraderos de cabeza al alemán y siempre se comportaba de forma correcta. Eso debía agradar mucho a Alemania.

Su _nuevo esposo _debía agradarle … mucho.

"_Mucho más de lo que yo le agrado"_

Bajó la cabeza y miró apenado a su desayuno. Cualquiera diría que estaba deprimido por el menú que le toco, ya que después de todo, se trataba de Feliciano, y todos piensan que él solo se deprime por tonterías.

Pero en realidad, prestar atención al desayuno era lo último que estaba haciendo.

"_Doitsu …" - _murmuró muy bajo en un tono suave y triste_._

No supo exactamente por que, pero de repente tuvo ganas de llorar.

- ¿Italia? ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Lituania al ver al chico italiano poniendo un triste puchero. A la vez, pudo observar dos lagrimillas que empezaban a formarse a los extremos de sus achinados ojos siempre cerrados sin motivo aparente.

- _¡Doitsuuuu! ¡Si quieres me pongo un kimono y me empacho a arroz todos los días! ¡Pero no te vayas con él! ¡Mi doitsuuu! ¡No me dejes! ¡Doitsuuuuuuuuuuuu~~! - _gritó este loco de repente, levantándose bruscamente de la silla y corriendo tras su doitsu a velocidad extrema antes de que se lo quite el japonés. En su apresurada carrera atropelló y aplastó sin piedad al pobre Lituania, inocente muchacho que pasaba por ahí y que no tenía culpa de nada, pero así de injusta es la vida.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- Rusia, España, Bielorrusia e Italia del sur - les nombró uno a uno el alegre americano. Junto a él se encontraba su esposo Iggy, como siempre. Últimamente aparecían juntos en todo.

Que extraño … ¿la convivencia ya estará haciendo efecto?

- Bueno, vosotros cuatro sois los encargados de soltar a estas pequeñas criaturitas. - continuó - Despediros y volved cuanto antes a la mansión. ¡No os entretengáis por el camino y sobre todo, nada de intentar escapar de la isla!

- Ya lo sabemos - contestó de forma cortante la bielorrusa - ¡Ahora ven aquí, bicho marino!

Con "bicho marino" se refería a Leonora, la cual la miró con angustia e infinito temor. La indefensa tortuga echó a correr despavorida y llorando, siendo perseguida por su madrastra bielorrusa. Una mujer corriendo tras una tortuga, que inexplicablemente corría mas rápido que ella …

... sin duda, una escena muy extraña.

- Rodolfo~~ ¡basta ya! Ya te dije que volveré pronto~ - dijo Antonio intentando liberarse del agarre de su torito, el cual había mordido su camiseta y no le soltaba por nada del mundo. El animalito se olía las intenciones de conquista italiana y rusa a kilómetros de distancia y ,definitivamente, no iba a permitir que se fuera solito con esa peligrosa gente a la playa. ¡Era su dueño y punto! ¡Ellos son intrusos despreciables y malignos como el demonio que acechan a su dueño con fines impuros! ¡Se los cargaría a todos de una cornada!_¡Aprovechados!_

Empezó así un leve forcejeo con un confundido Antonio luchando por liberarse y el toro luchando para que se quedara. En determinado momento, Rodolfo golpeó sin querer y de forma brusca cierta parte del cuerpo de su dueño. Rodolfo lo soltó arrepentido y Rusia contempló asombrado como el español ni se inmutó, a pesar de que el golpe recibido pareció terriblemente doloroso, aunque nadie sabía con exactitud que parte fue golpeada debido al caos formado por la bielorrusa persiguiendo a una tortuga y el del toro.

- ¿¡Como puedes estar tan tranquilo en vez de estar revolcándote por el suelo y muriendo de dolor! ? ¡Te golpeó un toro! - exclamó Rusia - ¡Es increíble! ¡Se uno conmigo!

- ¿Eh? … bueno … esa parte nunca me duele por muy fuerte que golpeen. E-eso es porque esa región no me pertenece en la actualidad. A decir verdad, esa parte de mí pertenece a Inglaterra …

...

¿Qué?

Eso sonaba muy mal.

_Muy mal._

Romano y Rusia tragaron saliva ante _"ciertos pensamientos"_

- ¿Y … que parte … q-que parte d-del cuerpo te g-golpeaste ahora mismo y pertenece a Inglaterra? - preguntaron al unísono el ruso y el italiano con voz temblorosa.

- Yo …

- ¿Tú …? - se mordían las uñas mientras intentaban desechar _"ciertos pensamientos"_

El americano también escuchó la conversación, y se sorprendió al descubrirse a si mismo muy preocupado por la contestación_._

_- _Y-yo … - el español bajo la cabeza hacia el suelo. Su expresión se volvió triste y apenada.

_Oh dios, _el ruso y el italiano se estaban temiendo lo peor … y con lo peor me refiero a esa parte imprescindible del cuerpo con la que la gente hace _"ciertas cosas" que tienen como consecuencia la reproducción … _

… ¿o no?

Depende de quienes lo hagan …

- Y-yo ahora mismo he sido golpeado aquí abajo. Aquí en "_el gordo y largo" _que pertenece a Inglaterra.

Los tres interesados sintieron que les iba a dar algo de un momento a otro cuando escucharon esa frase. Probablemente, de allí no saldrían sin un infarto.

- ¿Veis? Aquí, justo aquí abajo, en el dedo más largo y gordo del pie derecho. Yo lo llamo Gibraltar.

Los tres observaron al español con los ojos en blanco. Interiormente estaban saltando llenos de alegría y alivio. Otra parte interior de su mente les reprochaba por ser tan mal pensados y unos depravados.

Fue en ese momento cuando volvieron a la realidad y se dieron cuenta de que alguien estaba gritando.

- ¡Gibraltar!¡Duele~! - lloraba Inglaterra revolcándose por el suelo como niño chico - el pobre muchacho llevaba gritando desde hace un buen rato, cuando el toro pisó a Antonio justo en Gibraltar, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta.

- Oh my god! ¿Qué pasa Arthur ? ¡No me digas que probaste tu comida y ahora te estás muriendo envenenado! - dijo el americano, que no había conseguido captar del todo la situación. - ¡No te preocupes, el héroe ya está aquí! ¿Necesitas respiración boca a boca? - propuso sonrojado por motivos que tampoco había conseguido captar. Es que esta gente es muy lenta …

A Inglaterra se le pasaron de repente todos los dolores, ya que empezó a discutir de nuevo con el americano, como toda buena pareja casada hace para no aburrirse. Solo que esta vez no discutían sobre la importantísima presencia de Bod Esponja en nuestras vidas, sino sobre lo pervertido que era Alfred y lo inocente que se quería hacer ver.

- ¿Y si les ignoramos y nos vamos? - propuso el ruso con una sonrisa. España asintió, Italia los fulminó con la mirada, y Belarus asintió enfadada, sujetando fuerte entre sus brazos a la atemorizada tortuga Leonora, quien había juntado sus pequeñas aletas y había empezado a rezar a dios por su vida con lágrimas en los ojos. Se ve que no le cae muy bien su madrastra. Por otra parte, la tortuguita _Antonia_ la vio llorar y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa para intentar animarla. La abrazó y le dio un besito en la frente. Leonora solo se sonrojó toda, desde la cabeza a las aletas. Luego, mientras se hacia la que no quería, Leonora le devolvió el abrazo disimuladamente y la llamó bastarda.

_... eso último me suena._

_ ... me resulta extrañamente familiar._

-o-o-o-

- ¡Doitsuuu~~~~!

- ¡Bájate de mi de una vez!- le alegó el alemán. Feliciano había aparecido de pronto, se había aferrado a él por la espalda y le rodeó con sus brazos y sus piernas de forma posesiva y agobiante. Gritaba algo sobre comer arroz, llevar kimonos, y sustituir la "r" por la "l" cada vez que hable con él, cosa que confundía más al rubio, que seguía sin encontrar lógica a este extraño comportamiento. Lo peor de todo es cuando se dio cuenta de que la cercanía de sus cuerpos no era para nada desagradable. Se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos e intentó quitárselo de encima a toda costa, echando a correr de forma desesperada y gritando que le dejase en paz .

Por otro lado, el japonés contempló la escena y hacía numerosas fotos escondido tras un árbol. Decidió quedarse oculto y entregar después todo el material que consiga a Hungría y a su club yaoi, el cual recibió el peculiar nombre de: _"raboxrabo fanclub" _

Por supuesto, él también se había hecho miembro …

Otro más que se les une.

Después de un largo rato de carrera, sofoco, vergüenza y angustia, el rubio y su pegajoso acompañante dejaron de hacer el ridículo y comenzaron a trabajar en la construcción de la caseta.

- ¿Y ahora como se supone que construiremos una caseta de perro? Yo no sé ni por donde empezar - dijo el alemán observando las tablas, el matillo con mango rojo y los numerosos clavos. - Bueno … menos mal que no se me ocurrió comprar un pony como Polonia. Sino ya estaría junto a él construyendo un establo. Sería insoportable.

- ¡Doitsu, doitsu, doitsu!

- ¿Qué? ¿qué? ¿qué? - respondió un poquito harto de todo.

- ¡Mira lo que encontré en mi maleta! ¡Un libro sobre como construir una caseta!

_"Que … casualidad"_ - pensó el desconcertado alemán mirando raro a su acompañante, el cual agitaba el libro muy contento. Lo que no sabía es que no era tanta casualidad después de todo, ya que Feliciano había metido en su maleta todo lo que agarró por delante, incluso la lámpara de su mesilla de noche y un tocadiscos de los años 50 sin utilidad ninguna.

En resumen, en la maleta de este chico se podrian sacar más cosas que en la maleta de _Mary Poppins_. [_Me lo imagino cantando una de sus canciones y me pongo mala_]

El italiano se acercó y se lo entregó junto a un cuaderno de actividades y ejercicios de bricolaje, que venía gratis con el libro. El rubio observó detenidamente al curioso libro recien regalado y leyó su titulo en voz alta:

- _"Como construir una caseta de perro medianamente decente en vez de las mier*** que tú construyes, porque debes ser sincero contigo mismo, amigo, si tú has comprado este libro no es porque seas un genio precisamente, sino porque probablemente eres un asqueroso fracasado con una triste vida, que no sabe ni como hacer una simple y mugrosa caseta. Asco me das. Ahora compra este libro por caro que sea y cállate, asqueroso."_

Alemania se quedó con los ojos en blanco y una venita palpitando en su frente al terminar de leer el extenso titulo del libro. Se debatió si sería mejor quemar el libro o destrozarlo a pisotones, pero se lo había dado Feliciano, así que se contuvo. Luego hojeó el cuaderno de actividades y suspiró con alivio al ver que era más normal. Estaba lleno de problemas que tenían como fin el comprobar si se habían entendido las lecciones del libro. Leyó un problema en voz alta:

- _"Apartado 04, paso 05. Usted pretende unir mediante un clavo D-41 los extremos de la tabla A-25 y la tabla B-12. Si usted sujeta el clavo en un ángulo de 90º exactos y golpea con su martillo a una velocidad media no superior a 5.03 m/s con una inclinación de 85º ¿de que color es el mango de su martillo?"_

"_¿ ¡De donde diablos habrá sacado estas cosas! ?_" - se preguntó un alemán furioso mientras preparaba el fuego donde quemaría ese libro y su ilógico cuaderno.

- ¿Doitsu~ ? ¿Para qué es ese fuego? ¿Te ha sido útil el libro?

Alemania se giró para preguntarle como era posible que se haya comprado ese libro inútil, y de paso, decirle que tirarlo al fuego era lo mejor que podía hacer para conservar su cordura y su buen juicio. Nada más girarse se encontró con el italiano mirándolo con ojos esperanzados, como si deseará haber sido de gran utilidad y como si quisiera que su aporte fuese el mejor.

Mejor que cualquiera que aportara Japón.

Alemania miró durante largo rato esos ojitos achinados tan adorables y de repente sintió un extraño impulso.

Quiso besarlo.

No supo como contenerse ante ese sentimiento que Feliciano despertaba en él. Se acercó lentamente, como hipnotizado, por culpa de esa carita y esos tentadores labios frente a él.

Cada vez más cerca.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se apartó de un salto ante la desconcertada mirada de Feliciano, quien no se había enterado de nada.

Al final, Doitsu no tuvo valor para decirle la verdad, y no le quedó más remedio que quedarse con ese libro tan cutre.

-o-o-o-o-

Después de una breve caminata, Miss _viola-rusos_, Mister _Tubo del grifo 2010_, Mister _Nice Banana _y Mister _Tomato Buono _llegaron a la playa.

En el mismo instante en el que sus ojos fijaron su visión en aquel lugar, creyeron firmemente en que ante ellos se encontraba el paraiso.

Sin duda alguna, era un lugar precioso. Un regalo para sus ojos, llenos de ilusión y admiración.

La arena era blanca, el mar se veía cálido y tranquilo, la brisa era muy suave y la temperatura era templada y agradable. Había un radiante sol de fondo, unas cuantas gaviotas zurcando el cielo despejado, unas cuantas palmeras, un ovni muy mal oculto tras un matorral, un cocotero, un ...

¿Un ovni?

¿El ovni de Tony?

Todos se miraron entre si.

Ahora sabían como habían llegado los animales a la isla ...

Interiormente, los cuatro rezaron para que nadie les hubiera visto montando en ese trasto. Seguro pensarian que los extraterrestres había venído a invadirnos y que eran, ni más ni menos, que un pony, perros, gatos, toros, vacas, tortugas, koalas, chimpanses y un sin fin de fauna _"extraterrestre"_

Se quedaron mudos contemplando el hallazgo, hasta que Belarus reaccionó y rompió el silencio.

- Bueno, ignoremos todo esto. Pasemos un tupido velo, fingiendo que aquí no ha pasado nada, y soltemos de una vez a estas tortugas. - Rusia y Romano asintieron, aun un poco confundidos. Luego, miró hacia su derecha para ver a España y las tortugas que cargaba, pero no vio a nadie. - ¿¡Dónde diablos está este tipo! ?

¿Se habría perdido por el camino?

¿Le habrán abducido los amigos de Tony?

Miraron hacia todos lados, buscándole con cierta preocupación.

Hasta que lo vieron.

Por supuesto que le vieron.

… Le vieron tumbado a la bartola, acostado_ despatarradamente_ sobre su toalla recién extendida, mientras se tostaba al sol cual lagarto, en bañador y con su sombrilla bien plantada en la arena y su cuerpo embadurnado de crema solar factor 15.

¿En que fracción de segundo pudo quitarse la ropa, ponerse protector solar y tumbarse tan tranquilo al sol?

Ni idea.

- ¡Eh, tú! ¿Se puede saber que haces? ¡Se supone que tenemos que liberar a las tortugas!

- ¿Que~? Vamos, mujer, no seas cruel. Necesitamos un tiempo para despedirnos de ellas - se excusó Mister Nice Banana con un montón de tortugas rodeándole y empezando a explorar la playa con timidez.

- ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando _"tomar sol tumbado a la bartola" _significa _"despedirse de tus tortugas"? - _protestó cabreada - ¡Romano, ponte a mi favor y dile algo!

- ¿Eh,fquehgdicesgf? - _"dijo" _Romano en bañador, mientras extendía su toalla en la arena, hinchaba su flotador de patito con la boca y utilizaba la bomba de aire para hinchar su colchoneta de playa, ... todo a la vez.

Belarus les miró con sus ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido. Menos mal que Rusia no era ese tipo de persona qu-…

- Y así es como yo hago una botella de vodka de arena - dijo Antonio a Ivan, quien se había sentado al lado y había empezado a practicar la asombrosa técnica para crear figuritas de arena en forma de esas botellas. Esas que contienen esa bebida tan sana y beneficiosa para el cuerpo y que tanto ama el ruso.

"Dios … estos tipos son una mala influencia" - pensó Belarus.

- Rusia, te estas ensuciando las ropas con la arena - dijo Antonio, mientras le empezaba a quitar la bufanda y el abrigo a cierto ruso sonriente que, simplemente, se dejaba hacer. Mister Nice Banana empezó a desabrochar felizmente y con total confianza el chaleco de Rusia, quien se sonrojó levemente. El ambiente no tardo en llenarse de corazones y flores por todos lados y …

Y el desgarrador gritó de Belarus y Romano se dejo oír por el mundo entero.

Acto seguido, Romano tuvo que agarrar a la rabiosa y extremadamente peligrosa psico-bielorrusa, que se quería tirar sobre el español y ahogarlo lentamente.

"_¡El bastardo se merece una paliza por esas confianzas, pero no quiero que me lo maten, damnit!"_ - pensó el Mister Tomato Bono.

- ¡A Rusia solo lo desnudo yo! - gritó la chica antes de saltar sobre Rusia, quien echo a correr asustado por la playa. Entretanto, Romano le dirigió a España una mirada psico-asesina de malote mafioso, pero no tuvo el mismo efecto intimidante, puesto que no estaba con el tipico traje de mafioso

... y un bañador con dibujitos no ayudaba mucho a la hora de resultar amenazante.

El de ojos verdes, quien seguía sin dar la más minima muestra de haber captado los celos del homicida en potencia, solo se le quedó mirando inocentemente, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado. Eso no hizo más que cabrear al italiano.

"¡Dios! ¡Mires por donde lo mires, lo que acaba él de hacer no es inocente! ¡Esa cara no corresponde a sus desvergonzadas acciones!¡Bastardo!"

Intentó gritarle y amenazarlo hasta que temblara de miedo, pero le fue imposible. Esa mirada ... con esos ojitos verdes. Esa leve y despreocupada sonrisa que empezó a dibujarse en su rostro mientras él le miraba ...

Era demasiado.

Al final no pudo hacerlo. No encontró las fuerzas necesarias para amenazarlo a muerte al estilo mafioso italiano, sin olvidar un _"__Capisci__" _al final de la amenaza_, _por supuesto. Es totalmente innecesario decirlo, pero queda muy_ cool_ y eso es lo importante.

Sin poder soportarlo más, se tiró sobre España y le empezó a zarandear a ver si dejaba de ser tan idiota. Lloriqueó, en plena rabieta de celos estilo tsundere, gritando cosas incoherentes a un español confuso y desorientado. De repente, Antonio notificó algo importante.

- ¡R-romano!

- ¡Callate!¡No digas nada!¿Por qué no piensas en las consecuencias de tus acciones?¿Te parece bonito lo que haces? - le dijo mientras le cogía de los hombros.

- Escucha lo que te tengo que decir.

- ¡No tengo nada que escuchar!

- _¡R-Romanooo~!_

- _¿¡Que! ? - _preguntó muy enojado, cediendo al ver la insistencia del otro.

- Romano. Esta escena se puede ... malinterpretar ...

Efectivamente.

Dos personas en una playa.

Tumbados.

Tan solo en bañadores.

Una encima de la otra.

Una moviendose y zarandeando a la otra ...

_100% malinterpretable._

No ...

Calculo erróneo.

_En realidad es 1000% malinterpretable._

Fue en ese momento cuando Lovino se dió cuenta de la escenita que estaban montando.

Quedó congelado.

Viendose intimidado por la cercanía de sus cuerpos y lo extraño de la situación, el español se sonrojo de golpe, al igual que el italiano, quien dio un salto hacia atrás y gritó un fuerte y sonoro: **_¡Chigiii_!**

-o-o-o-

- ¿Has oido eso? ¡A sonado a Italia Romano diciendo _Chigiii_!_ - _dijo Alfred, que aunque se encontraba en la mansión, había oído el desgarrador grito perfectamente, a pesar de la distancia.

- Definitivamente era él. ¿Qué estarán haciendo? Estan tardando demasiado - murmuró Arthur - ¿Y que tal si vamos a buscarlos a la playa?

- ¡Playa! - gritaron todos los países a la vez mientras dejaban de trabajar al instante y miraron a Alfred fijamente. - ¡Si vosotros vais nosotros también!¡No vamos a ser los únicos que trabajen mientras vosotros disfrutáis!

* * *

Próximo capitulo: ¡Fiesta en la playa estilo hetaliano!

* * *

No vuelvo a escribir _JAMÁS_ un fic con más de tres parejas a la vez. En este fic hay demasiadas y todas parecen demandar amor xD

No hay manera de centrarse mucho en una en concreto y ponerle algo de sentimentalismo del que me gusta. T.T

En cuanto a mi otro fic, **_"locura de amor" _**aun no he decidido si dejarlo como finalizado o continuarlo. No me gusta llevar dos fics a la vez, pero hubo algunos que se interesaron por el fic y querían saber que tal les ira a Antonio y Lovino en su cita (además, algunos me demandaron lemon omg!)

Bueno, denme un poco más de tiempo para ver que hago con ese fic …

¡Eso si! si lo continuo, su relación no sera tan masoquista como en unos fics que he leido

Romano seguira con su actitud intacta, pero no tan insoportable como en un fic que leí (después de todo, uno se vuelve más meloso cuando se enamora~). Creo que la gente exagera un poco con su caracter ... o a lo mejor soy yo, que prefiero las cosas un poco más romanticas sin abandonar el tsunderismo(?) (¿se nota que me gusta inventar palabras? xD)


End file.
